The Shadow
by Sirithtalwen
Summary: Ginny is in her 6th year and the Dream Team wont talk to her now. - Secret Admirer, Evilish Ron, a Different Ginny, Harry, the hero of course and as always SeXy Draco - My First Ginny fic! Please R&R - CHAPTER 20 UP -
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not of my beautiful work, only the plot tis mine.  
  
Notes: Hey guys! This is my first D/G fanfic. Hope you like! If I did anything wrong or you have any suggestions please tell me! Thanks and I hope you like!  
  
The Shadow  
  
Train Friends   
  
Hermione sat in her compartment, waiting for her two best friends, Ron and Harry. They were going into their seventh year at Hogwarts. She had told them to meet her here, but they hadn't come yet.Where are they? They're late. They haven't seen me all summer, and for good reasons too. She thought as she looked down. She was wearing a tight black miniskirt and yellow halter with black lace. Her hair was straight and had blonde highlights in it. She was taught make-up charms over the summer and could perform them quite well now.

She was still thinking of her productive summer when Ron and Harry walked in.  
  
"Yeah. Who do you think will be able to ....... Hermione! .. You look .......great!" said a very astonished Ron.  
  
"Ron, dear, please move so I can sit down and see what the heck you're talking about ," said a small annoyed voice.  
  
"Ooh. Sorry Lav! Here, lets sit down," he said, motioning her to a sit across from Hermione.  
  
"Wow Hermione! Nice outfit. Can I borrow it sometime?" Lavender said, surveying Hermione.  
  
"Um.. Sure, Lavender. Whenever." Said Hermione.  
  
Harry came in a minute and after exchanging hello's and hugs with Hermione, he sat down beside her.  
  
"Nice outfit! So that's what you've be doing all summer. Getting a full make-over? Well I like it," Harry said, looking at Hermione.  
  
"Yea, that's what I've been doing this whole summer, "she said, sarcastically, "getting a make-over and, duh, doing all of next year's homework that I can."  
  
They went on talking, never noticing the shadow in the corner. No one ever noticed me in the first place she thought while sitting down quietly. She looked back at them and listened to the conversations. Hermione had made her way into Harry's lap and she and Lavender were talking about clothes and new gossip. Harry and Ron, of course, were still discussing Quidditch. They never notice me! What happened over the summer? We were all good friends last year. What did I do? She thought about getting something out but decided against it. Maybe I should. she thought, trying to open her Lord of the Ring (a muggle book she read and a movie she saw with some friends) sticker bag as quiet as she could. Stupid bag! she thought as it made a rather loud clicking noise.  
  
Harry and Ron looked over to the corner, trying to locate the noise. Ron saw her first. Dumping Lavender to the floor, he stood up.  
  
"Ginny, I thought I made it clear that you weren't you follow us." Ron said in a very loud and a very angry voice.  
  
"Ouch, Ron. That hurt." Said a very annoyed Lavender.  
  
"Oo! I'm sorry, Lav!" Ron said, picking her up and setting her on the seat.  
  
Then he turned back around to give Ginny her punishment. But she was gone.  
  
"Didn't I tell her not to follow us? Didn't I, Harry? ......... Harry??" Ron said, turning back around and sitting down with Lavender on top.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah. You did tell her not to come. Yeah." Harry said, a little out of it.  
  
"So what were we talking about before the interruption?"  
  
--  
  
Ginny ran down the hall, trying to hold back tears. What's wrong with me? Am I all of a sudden the plague or something? She wiped away her hot salty tears and ran into an empty car. She sat down on the seat and broke down.  
  
"Ouch! Er.. get off, you first-year! Get Off!" yelled a very grouchy Draco.  
  
"For your information, I'm a sixth year, not first year. A sixth year prefect, in fact." Said Ginny, wiping away more tears.  
  
"Weasel? Is that you?" Draco asked, astonished at her new look.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy. It's me. Lil Miss Weasel. I got a new look. You like?" Ginny said, hoping for a no.  
  
"Well, as much as it pains me to say this and, trust me it does, I can't say I hate it. Very Slytherin of you." He said while looking at her clothing. She had a pair of tight black pants on with blue lining. Her top was a tight white t-shirt, showing off her nice midriff sporting a bellybutton ring. She had on all black jewelry. Her face was natural, no make-up what so ever.  
  
"But is that a nose ring?" he asked, noticing an emerald stud on the girl's nose.  
  
"Yes, it is. You're the first to notice, actually," she said. "I wear an invisible one at home, so my parents wouldn't flip out." She added, getting a weird stare from Draco. "Not that they would notice" she mumbled, only to herself.  
  
"Well, may I ask, why aren't you with Potter and your brother?"  
  
"They kicked me out. I don't know what's wrong with me. We were all good friends last year and now they've dropped me like a hot potato. I don't get it!?!" she said, looking up at him.  
  
"Well, it seems like there is something wrong with them, not you." Draco said.  
  
"Well, I've been deserted. No friends, and basically no family. Except for Charlie. He remembers me and still loves me for me." She said.  
  
"Well, I've been deserted too. Since my father went insane, everyone hasn't talked to me. Except Pansy. And I wish she would stop talking to me." He said, shuddering at the thought of Pansy.  
  
"Well two people deserted with no friends. How sad!" she said, grinning.  
  
"Too true."  
  
Ginny turned her head towards the window. It was raining.She turned back to face Draco but he was looking else where. It was raining hard. She went to sit down by the window, staring into space.  
  
"Weasel.......Weasely?........ GINNY!" Draco screamed at her.  
  
"What?...... Did you just call me Ginny?" she asked, turning to him.  
  
"Umm.. Yeah. I guess I did. Sorry." Draco said, looking down.  
  
"No, it's ok. It's been a long time since I've heard that name said without anger behind it. "she said thoughtfully.  
  
"Ok, but you have to call me Draco then." He said, getting a nod from her. "Did you say that you were prefect?"  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Because I'm Head Boy and Slytherin and Gryffindor prefects room with Head Boy. And Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff room with Head Girl. "  
  
"Oh. Do you know who the other prefects are?"  
  
"Um.. Yeah. I do. The other Gryffindor prefect is Travis Wvok. Slytherin prefects are Crystal Lewsi and Bren Mahjon. Weird names, aren't they?" he asked, grinning at her.  
  
"Indeed, they are," she said, smiling back.  
  
Draco turned to look at the window, at the rain.  
  
"Why do you care who you room with?" Ginny said, trying to break the silence.  
  
"Well, I mean, I'd rather room with you than others," he said in a monotone.  
  
She saw right through it. "Aww..... Does lil Draco have a crush on the Shadow?" she asked him in a teasing baby voice.  
  
"What if I do? Hhmm?" he answered, staring back at her.  
  
"Then I'd feel sorry for you." Ginny answered, looking at the window.  
  
"Well, I mean since Dumbledore thought of this wacky rooming idea, lets make an effort to be friends. Truce? "he said, sticking out his hand.  
  
"Truce." She answered, taking his hand. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to try to sleep.  
  
"Ok."  
  
She turned around and laid down on the seat. It took her a while but finally she drifted off to sleep. Draco sat down in his seat, facing the sleeping beauty. What is the deal? I don't like her, do I? I'm a Malfoy, she's a Weasley. It would never work. I don't like her. I don't!   
  
As he snapped out of his thoughts, he found her thrashing around. She was sweating and about to fall off her seat. He moved forward and caught her just as she was falling off her seat. He sat back down, cradling her like a baby. He moved a strand of hair behind her ear. I can't like her. I won't.  
  
Footsteps were coming down the corridor, but he didn't notice. He was watching her breath, in and out, when the door flew open.  
  
"Malfoy, put my sister down! Now!" Ron screamed angrily.  
  
Ginny's eyes flicked open and they were full of terror. She forgot her surroundings but hung on tighter. She tilted her head up to see Ron and then let it fall in defeat.  
  
"Why do you care, Weasel? Because I know you don't " he said in the most normal voice he could manage.  
  
Ron ignored his remark and walked past him, towards Ginny.  
  
"I told you not to follow but noo... you have no friends so you had to follow us. Well I put up with it last year but not again." And with that, he slapped her right in the face.  
  
"WEASEL! That went too far! "Draco yelled as he punched and kicked Ron out the door.  
  
--  
  
"Lavender, where did Ron go?" Hermione asked, breaking her lip-lock with Harry.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't been snogging with Harry the whole time, you would have noticed that he left an hour ago to go punish Ginny." Lavender answered in a very annoyed little voice. Mainly because Ron wasn't paying her as much attention as Harry was giving Hermione.  
  
"Oh... Why?" she asked, pulling her skirt down.  
  
"Because she followed us in here. He told her not to and she came anyway. He was pissed at her. She doesn't have any friends. Didn't get any letters when I was at the Burrow. None at all." Lavender said with a grin.  
  
"That's sad. I feel sorry for her. I mean..." Hermione trailed off when the door opened and a very beaten Ron walked in.  
  
"Ouch! Ooh. It hurts!" Ron yelled as he made his way through the door. He had a cut on his lip and it was bleeding freely. He was also sporting a black eye.  
  
"Aww.. baby! What happened? Did you find Ginny?" Lavender asked, while getting up to see his face.  
  
"I found her and told her off. I even slapped her but Malfoy kicked me out as I was going in for a second blow. Ouch! Lavender, don't touch it! Oh! That hurts!" Ron shouted at Lavender, who went to sit back down.  
  
"Gosh! Ron you poor baby. Hear, let me fix it!" Hermione said, sarcastically. With a flick of her wand, Ron's face looked better. He thanked her and sat down next to Lavender.  
  
"So, Ron, you actually hit her?" Harry asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Yea, I did. But then Malfoy came out of no where and threw me out. " Ron answered, shuffling his feet.  
  
"What was Malfoy doing in there anyway? They aren't friends, are they?" Hermione said, looking perplexed.  
  
"I hope not because I can't beat him up and he would obviously stick up for her."  
  
"Well, lets not worry about it. It's almost time for us to arrive at Hogwarts. We should change."  
  
--

Hey to all! Hope ya like! Reviewing is a good way to tell me if ya do!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not of my beautiful work, only the plot tis mine.  
  
Note: Hey guys! This is my first D/G fanfic. Hope you like! If I did anything wrong or you have any suggestions please let me know! Thanks and I hope you like!  
  
Ch.2  
  
Draco wiped his hands on his pants, closed the door and turned around to face Ginny. She was lying on the floor, cradling her face with one hand and wiping away tears with the other. He picked her up gently and sat down on his seat.  
  
"Gin, are you okay?" he asked her, moving her hand away from her face.  
  
Her cheek had a black and blue bruise and tears were rolling down her face. He wiped them away and got out his wand. He performed a simple concealing charm and it covered most of the nasty bruise up. Her tears stopped rolling down her face and his hand was softly stroking her face. Her eyes opened and she turned towards him.  
  
"Thank you, Draco. "she said, almost silently. She put her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. "Please don't let Ron come back. Please don't let him." She said while burrowing her face into his chest. He sat there, just looking at her. She is exhausted he thought, rocking her back and forth. In little time, she was fast asleep. He checked his watch. They had missed the prefects and Heads meeting. Darn! No! I can not like her! No! he thought while watching her sleep.  
  
"Darn! I like her!!" he said out loud while he too slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
--  
  
Ginny opened her eyes. Someone was breathing on her face. Where am I? Draco. Man, he looks good asleep. She looked up at him and he was snoring softly. She nestled her head on his neck, trying not to wake him. His eyes fluttered open. He yawned and stood up, forgetting his surroundings.  
  
Thud. "Ouch! Draco, that hurt" she said, standing up and rubbing her bottom.  
  
"Aww.. I'm sorry! I forgot where I was. "he said, looking for his bags. " Anyway, it's time to get off in just a minute. We missed the meeting."  
  
"Yea, I guess your right."she said, looking for her bag. She found it in the corner and picked up a white ball of fluff. "Hey Arwen!" she said, stroking the little kitty. The cat woke up and jumped down from her arms. She looked around the compartment and went to see who his other human was. She sat down right at his feet and looked up at him, longing for him to pick her up.  
  
"Gosh Draco! Pick the poor kitten up, why don't ya!" Ginny said, rushing forward and pushed the kitten into his arms. "There we go," she said as the kitten fell asleep in his arms.  
  
"FIVE MINUTES TILL HOGWARTS!" shouted the conductor.  
  
With a flick of their wands, they both changed and Ginny slipped Arwen into her pocket. Arwen's head pocked out and the kitten yelped loudly. Draco took the cat out of her pocket and slipped it into his without her noticing. They both picked up their bags and made their way towards the front. Hermione, of course, was Head Girl and she too was getting out of her compartment. They all made their way towards the horse-less carriages (which really aren't horse-less, but none can really see them). Ginny lost Draco in the crowd of prefects and she found an empty carriage toward the front. She set her bag down and turned to sit down.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" asked Draco, poking his head inside. Without waiting for any answer, he climbed in and sat down across from her.  
  
"Well why did you ask if you weren't going to wait for an answer?" she asked, a smirk forming across her face.  
  
"Because I already knew the answer." He answered, smiling back.  
  
"Meow!" yelped the poor cat. Ginny reached down to get the cat out of her pocket but she hasn't there. Ginny looked in her bag and everywhere else, including Draco's bag, much to his dismay. She couldn't find her kitten anywhere. She looked at Draco, a big grin slapped on his face.  
  
"Draco! Get down here and help me look for her. She could be hurt!" Ginny said, trying to look for the cat under the seat. "No Ginny. I will not. The cat is gone. It's not late." He said, still having that smile on his face.  
  
"Draco Whatever-Your-Middle-Name-Is Malfoy! What did you do with Arwen? " Ginny yelled at him, finally catching on. Her hand raised up and looked like she was going to slap him square on the mouth. Instead she snatched the white kitten that was asleep on top of his head.  
  
"Aww! Arwen, did the bad man take you?! I'm sorry!" she said, stroking the cat lovingly.  
  
"Meow." It said as it jumped down and trotted over to Draco.  
  
"Hmm... so you want a daddy?" Draco said to it, picking her up. "Well, Gin, I think it likes me more than it likes you." He said, looking up at her.  
  
"Fine then, Arwen. I love you too!" Ginny said, looking at the cat in Draco's arms.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
The carriage stopped and Draco picked up his bags and slipped the cat into his pocket while getting out. He turned around and helped her out. She looked up and him and smiled.  
  
"Now, remember Gin, you have to find out the passwords to our dorm and to Gryffindor' s dorm too. I'll feed Arwen and bring her up to our dorm. Mmk?" he asked, looking down at her. He was at least 2 inches taller than she was.  
  
"Ok. Just make sure she eats and also get your passwords too. Okay?" she said.  
  
"Okay. I will see you after the feast. Bye" he said.  
  
"Bye" she said, walking forward to hug him. "Thank you for protecting me today. Hopefully I won't run into him again tonight."  
  
"Your very welcome, me lady," he said, smiling down at her. The other carriages pulled up and doors swung open. "Find that Travis guy and watch out for your brothers, "he said before disappearing into the crowd of students.  
  
"Bye, Draco" she said softly to herself. Oh no! I think I'm beginning to like him. Oh dear!   
--  
  
She thought about this as she turned and walked up the steps to the Great Hall. She found her old seat at the Gryffindor table, even thought it was near the Dream Team. She sat across from her old friend, Brittany, which no one knew she had. They talked about her summer and occasionally Ginny glanced at the Slytherin table, to see Draco. One time during Dumbledore's speech, she caught his eye and whispered a 'hello' to him. He just nodded and went on talking to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"So Brittany, do you a Travis person? He is prefect with me and I didn't go to the meeting?" Ginny asked, in between taking bites of potatoes.  
  
"Travis Wvok? Yea, I know him. He sits down there," pointing to the other end of the table.  
  
"Okay, well I'll be right back then." Ginny said while standing up and straightening her robes. She walked towards him. There was a vacant seat across from him and she sat down.  
  
"Hello Travis! I'm Ginny and I'm the other prefect. I didn't go to the meeting and I'm sorry. But what are the passwords that I need to know." She said, smiling at him. He was tall by the way he looked and had messy brown hair with blonde streaks. He had bold blue eyes and broad shoulders. Ginny took a liking to him. Why haven't I seen him before? she asked herself while staring at him.  
  
"Ginny, nice to meet you. Our password to our dorms is ' the White Wizard' and the Gryffindor password is ' Believe in Fairies". Do you know where our dorm is?" he asked her.  
  
"No I don't. You can show me after we take the first-years to the common room, ok?" she asked, still staring at him.  
  
"Sure. I'll find you after the feast is over" he said, while all the food vanished. "which is now."  
  
"Hold on, let me go get my bag." She ran and got it and helped him escort the first-years to the common room. They explained to them where to go and what to not do and left them there. As they made their way to their dorms, they didn't notice a shadow, following them to their rooms.  
  
--  
  
A/n: Hey guys! Hope ya liked the chapters and lets hope I don't run out of ideas for the story! Anyways!! Please R&R! thanks guys! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not of my beautiful work, only the plot tis mine and other random charactors.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ginny walked with Travis towards their room. They talked and laughed along the way and did not notice the shadow that was following them.  
  
Ginny will never notice me if I don't talk to her. I should have been friendlier with her in her first-year. I knew I should have. It's never to late to try though. I've got to try. Try to win her over for me. he thought as he followed them to their dorms. He followed them closer, trying to learn the password to enter the dorms. Travis said the password and he and Ginny stepped inside. The door closed before he could get near it.  
  
"Bye, Ginny my love. Till we meet again" said the stranger softly.  
  
--  
  
Ginny said goodnight to Travis and went into her room. She unpacked her truck and did a darkening spell on her walls. They turned a deep green color and all her furniture turned white. She changed into some shorts and a cami. She got out her diary, given to her from Charlie after what happened in her first-year. She needed to write about all that had happened over the summer. She had done a lot in so little of time. She could still remember her brother that she loved yelling and screaming at her.

---  
  
_"Ron! I swear I did it for the best! You should have done that and you better be happy that I didn't tell Lavender! It's not my fault that Mom found out what you were doing! You should have been more careful when you decide to play two girls that smart!" Ginny screamed, hoping someone will hear her and come to her rescue.  
  
"Ginny! I swear! If you even get near me I will hunt you down and kill you! And if I find out that Lavender knows, I've got a good excuse, one she will buy anyway. Mom has been following me around all summer! And this is my last year so don't follow me, don't talk to Hermione and stop drooling over Harry. Okay?" Ron shouted, advancing towards her.  
  
"For your information, I stopped drooling over him in my 4th year! And Hermione keeps talking to me not vice versa. So, I can't help it if your friends like me and are my friends too!" And with that, Ginny ran out of the room crying.  
  
"You better not talk to them! You're dead if you do!" Ron shouted after her.  
  
_--

Ginny sat there, thinking about that fight. It happened in the middle of the summer. When she found out, she didn't know what do to. She knew the girls then. They were muggle friends of hers and one was a witch who didn't go to Hogwarts. They stop talking to her though, thinking that if her brother was like that, when what could she do to hurt them. Ginny had gone to their houses and told them in person. They, of course, didn't believe it. They slammed the door in her face and never talked to her again. Ron never spoke to her without anger in his voice and soon their parents caught on. Her mom questioned her and she in return told her everything. Ron was grounded for ages. Her mother never really did say.  
  
_Knock, Knock_.  
  
She got up and answered the door. There was Draco with a piece of paper in his hand. It was her schedule.  
  
"Brittany came by with Travis and gave it to me to give to you. They were going to the library. "Draco said, looking down.  
  
"Oh, I was wondering where it was. Thank you, Draco. By the way, where is Arwen?" Ginny asked, looking around in their own common room.  
  
"I fed her and she is asleep on top of my bed. Come on, let's go get her." Draco said, while turning around, motioning for her to follow.  
  
They made their way through the common room and up the opposite stairs. He led her down a hallway. He opened his door and there inside was a huge room. It was ice-gray and black everything else. Except for a ball of fluff on the bed. Arwen raised her head and looked at the two people.  
  
"Meow"  
  
Ginny ran up and jumped on the bed, scooped up the cat and walked towards the door.  
  
"Thank you, Draco. Arwen loves you now, so I might come back to find my little kitty. But if it is night, please bring him to me before you go to bed. Okay?" Ginny asked, squeezing the little fluff ball.  
  
"Ok, Gin, will do. Goodnight to you then. We both have Potions in the morning." Draco said, looking at the cat in her arms.  
  
"How did you know that?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"Umm... because I looked at your schedule maybe?" he said, sarcastically.  
  
"Ohh.. Well then good night to you to!" she said. And then she reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you in the morning." And she left.  
  
"Night, Gin." He called after her.  
  
He got his bag and decided to go down to the common room to study and do what was left of his summer homework. He first changed into some black sleep pants and a black muscle t-shirt. Then he went downstairs. It was empty. He went to the table and sat down. He got out his Arithmancy book and did the reviews in the book. (a/n: would they have reviews in the book? They do now.) He did 5 reviews before finally falling asleep.  
  
--  
  
"Arwen, here kitty kitty! Arwen!?! Where are you? Here Arwen!" Ginny called searching her room. She looked at her alarm clock. It was 11:30 and she was dead tired. I bet Draco has that darn cat! she thought as she made her way down to the common room. There was Draco, asleep and drooling all over his book. Sure enough, Arwen was asleep on top of his head.  
  
"Arwen! You bad kitten! Bad girl!" Ginny said as she scooped up the cat. "Draco, wake up. You should go get in your bed. Remember we have Potions tomorrow." She said, smiling sweetly at him.  
  
His eyes fluttered open and he sat up.  
  
"Your right. I'm going. You should to. I'm going to leave my door open just in case Arwen wants to visit." He sat, packing his and throwing it on the couch. He turned back towards her and smiled. "I suggest you do the same. Goodnight, Gin. Sleep tight." He said, kissing her on the forehead. Then he turned and walked towards the staircase.  
  
"Goodnight, Draco" Ginny whispered as she turned and climbed her stairs.  
  
She would sleep very well tonight!  
  
--  
  
Hey guys! Please Read and Review! I hope you like.  
  
cleopatra-black : I hope the flash-back helped! Please review and tell me! Thanks and I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Please Read & Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, only the unknown charactors and da plot!  
  
Hey guys! Hope ya like the 4th chapter. I thought about it last night! Enjoy!  
  
--  
  
Beep........Beep......  
  
Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she reached over to the table and turned off her alarm clock. It was exactly 6 o'clock and she felt great. What happened last night? Because I got to bed late last night. Well late for me. Oh yea. Draco. She thought about it as she got up and went to take a shower. She got her favorite shampoo; rose flavor, and went into her bathroom. She locked the door that connected to Travis's room and took a nice long shower. By the time she got out it was 6:45 and she did a drying spell and went back to her room. She got dressed, wearing a tight black t-shirt under her uniform shirt, which she didn't bother to button up, and picked a short skirt. She had grown up over the summer and almost all the hand-me-downs were too small or too short (a/N: I forgot to add that the 1st ch. Sry!). She grabbed her robe and went down to the common room. She looked around for Arwen but didn't see the kitten. Where is that darn cat? Oh yeah! Draco probably has her. I'll bring her something back from breakfast.   
  
She walked to Great Hall and located Brittany. Barely anybody was in the Hall mainly because it was the first day and not a lot of people would get up and be ready to eat by 7:00. She sat across from Brittany and they talked about new gossip (Duh! What else!) and couples that had gotten together over the summer. Travis came in after a while and sat next to Brittany, across from Ginny. They still chatted about people, even though they were finished breakfast. Ginny got a bowl of milk for Arwen and a piece of toast too. She left her two friends and made her way to her dorm.  
  
She said the password (White Wizard) and stepped inside.  
  
"Arwen! Here kitty, kitty! I got you some breakfast! Here Arwen!" Ginny called, setting her kitten's food on the table. "CAT! Come here now, sweet!"  
  
"Gosh, Red! Some people aren't exactly morning people. Besides you should know that I have your cat." Draco said, stretching and trying to balance the kitten on his head from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm sorry. I forgot." Ginny said sarcastically. "Here, Arwen. Mommy got you some breakfast. Here kitty!"  
  
"Oh Brother, Weasley!" Draco said as he went back up the stairs towards the bathroom.  
  
She left the cat eating her breakfast and went to her room to grab her bag. She checked to see if she had gotten everything and went back down stairs. She gave Arwen a quick pat on the head and headed towards her first class, Advanced Potions.  
  
--  
  
Draco headed upstairs after taking Arwen downstairs. She had visited him at 2 in the morning and curled up on the top of his head. He let her sleep there because that was what his old cat, Kenshin. But his father had killed the kitten when Draco didn't get top marks in school. He had loved his cat, well as much as a Malfoy could love a 'lesser' living thing. His dad had dropped it off the top of his Manor and no cat could have survived that high a fall. He even made Draco watch and he could do nothing.  
  
He took a quick shower and grabbed his bag and went down to his Potion's class, grabbing the piece of toast that Arwen hadn't eaten.

" Sorry, Ar. But thanks."   
  
--  
  
"I know all of have done your essay that is due." Snape said, looking over the students in his class. Slytherin and Gryffindor were together again as usual.  
  
Students got their essays out and passed them up. Snape snatched them from Hermione, who was sitting in the front with Harry.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, would you care to explain where your essay is? Hmm?" Snape said, walking towards Ron's desk, which was covered with Ron's homework done over the summer. Ron emptied out his bag and still no essay.  
  
"I don't know, sir. It's not here." Ron answered, looking up at his Potion's teacher.  
  
"Well then you will have to write a 5 inch essay instead of a 2 inch one. Along with tonight's homework as well. Oh and twenty points from Gryffindor." Snape said with a grin.   
  
Draco turned his head to look at Ron. He looked so defeated. Heh. Stupid Weasley. Bet he didn't even do the essay.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, would you please care to pay attention." Snape boomed, awaking Draco from his thoughts. "As I was saying, copy down the procedure from the board and do the potions as directed. Homework is to write a 1- inch essay on the antidote. Now get to work." Snape said as he sat down behind his desk and started to read an extra-large book.  
  
Potions went along smoothly for Ginny. It was a rather simple potions and the essay she could do in a heartbeat. Hopefully all my classes today are this easy. she thought as she took a vial of her potion to Snape's desk.  
  
Just as Ginny wished, all of her class went well. She went back up to her dorm after her last class to set her bag down. She patted Arwen on the head and went to meet Brittany in the Gryffindor common room. They both caught Travis on his way to the Great Hall and they went to sit in their usual seats. They ate and talked about their homework. Ginny finished up and after saying a quick bye to Travis and Brittany, headed to get her bag to go to the library to do her essays. She didn't notice someone get up right after she left the Hall.  
  
I should at least try to be her friend. I mean if I love her and I do, I should at least try to be friends and then go from there. I could send her little notes. But I'm just not ready to sign my name he thought as he followed her into the library.  
  
Ginny found the book on the antidote from Snape's potion. The potion was a simple invisibility potion with a quick antidote. She finished that and put the book back. She set to work on her Transfiguration essay, which was about changing a toad into a cup. She mastered that in class first and now had to do an essay on it because most people weren't able to in class. She also finished that with ease. She put all her stuff into her bag and she looked around. No one was in the library, well no one she knew or saw anyway. She picked up her bag and slung it on her shoulder. She checked to make sure she got everything and set off towards her dorm.

He watched her leave and wished he could get the courage to talk to the girl of his dreams.

--  
  
a/N: Hope ya like this chapter. It took a while, for me anyway. Still don't know who is following Ginny? Hmm..  
  
cleopatra-black : The title Shadow was when I first wanted to make Ginny gothic but I decided against it but I still liked the name. And I don't know why people aren't reading it? heh-- just kiddin!   
  
Mia: Hey thanks again! Hope you liked this chapter!   
  
Sizarie: I get what you're saying and I agree. I guess I didn't think of that when I started—I'll put in reasons but the only person who I don't have a reason for is Draco because Ron and Ginny's reasons are in the little flashback thingy! Anyway thanks for reviewing and tell me if I didn't help ya! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: None tis mine, except for people you don't know!  
  
--  
  
The Shadow  
  
Chapter 5  
--  
  
Ginny's week went by without much happening, except Arwen bit Draco's ear, but nothing important. Saturday came and she got ready for the day. She picked out her favorite black pants with rips and holes in them and a plain white t-shirt. She put on some make-up (black) and put in her emerald nose ring. She grabbed her black robe and met with Travis in the common room. They made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast and they sat in their usual spots and Brittany came in a minute after them.  
  
"Hey, Gin. I didn't see you yesterday. Where were you hiding? Hm?" Brittany asked, smiling.  
  
"I was not hiding. I didn't do anything yesterday. And I had a class with you. You were just sitting with your boyfriend, Travis." Ginny said, glancing back and forth between Brittany and Travis.  
  
"I was not! Travis is not! Om gosh Ginny!" Brittany said, while trying to hit Ginny from across the table.  
  
"Sure, Brit, whatever!" Ginny said, buttering her piece of toast. "Oh look. The Owl post is here."  
  
A brown barn owl swooped by and dropped a letter in Ginny's lap. "I never get letters. What's up with this?" she said, opening the letter. It was written in a very curly cursive.  
  
I heard you're doing okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?  
  
I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you... Since the day I met you  
  
And after all we've been through  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?  
  
How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine...  
  
"Well then. The guy didn't sign it? Weird!" Ginny said, rereading it. She looked up and tried to find any guy that was looking at her. All of them were either reading their own letters or talking.  
  
"Oh Gin. Let me see it. Please!" Brittany said, snatching it out of her hand." Oo Ginny's got a secret admirer."

"What? Ginny, who is this person?" Ron said, stuffing his mouth.  
  
"Well, Ronald. I would know if he had signed his name." Ginny said, glaring at Ron for entering their conversation.  
  
"Well, let me see it then, Virginia. "Ron said, glaring back at her.  
  
"Um. No, Ron. It is my letter and my life and you told me not to talk to you so I suggest you leave this conversation or else." Ginny told him, turning her back and starting talking to Brittany about it.  
  
"Or else what? What does she mean, Ron?" Harry asked, looking at Ron then at Ginny and then back.  
  
"Nothing. Its nothing, Harry." Ron answered, looking down at his plate.  
  
They left the conversation there and went out of the Hall.  
  
"So, Gin, who do you think it is?" Travis asked as they walked outside.  
  
"I don't know Travis. Colin Creevey (a/N: is that how you spell his name? Please tell me!) liked me last year. But I haven't talked or even seen him since last year. I'm just not sure. I wish they would come out and tell me. That would definitely impress me, that's for sure.  
  
"Well I doubt its Colin. He's going out with some one in Ravenclaw. Seems like she liked to have her picture taken." Brittany said, grinning like mad.  
"Well, that leaves him out. I'll figure this out eventually. Let's just enjoy our Saturday off for now."  
  
--  
  
I finally did it. I wrote her a letter. And she liked it. But she thinks it's from Creevey? How could he write that? the stranger thought as he followed Ginny and her friends out of the Great Hall.  
  
--  
  
Draco sat up in bed. It was 11 in the morning. Well I definitely missed breakfast. Might as well take a shower. He swung his legs over the bed and walked to the bathroom. He got ready for the day and went downstairs and collapsed on the couch. He was dead tired. He had had Quidditch practice last night and no one was doing well on their brooms. He fell asleep there on the couch.  
  
--  
  
Ginny said goodbye to Travis and Brittany and headed up to her room to feed Arwen. She had saved some food from breakfast but had forgotten to give it to the kitten. She said the password and stepped inside.  
  
"Arwen! Here kitty kitty!" Ginny called as she pulled the food out of her pocket.  
  
"Weasley! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Draco yelled, getting up from the couch. He fixed his hair and straightened his pants. "The cat is in my room anyway. I'll go get her."  
  
"Ok." She said as she sat down on a chair near the fireplace.  
  
Draco came back down stairs, carrying Arwen. She looked and meowed and jumped down from Draco. She made her way towards Ginny and she picked the cat up and set her on the table. She licked my hand and proceeded to eat her breakfast/lunch.  
  
"What time is it anyway, Red?" Draco asked, yawning.  
  
"It's lunch time" she said, her stomach aching. "And I'm hungry. You coming?" Arwen jumped off the table and ran for the door.  
  
"No, not you. Silly kitty!" Ginny said, scooping up the cat and setting her on the couch.  
  
"Yea, I'm coming. Give me 5 minutes." Draco said while turning to run up stairs.  
  
"Ok. Well hurry up then." Ginny called after him. She went to sit down with her cat and she played with her. She ended up getting bitten.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready. Lets go." Draco said, headed for the door.  
  
They headed down to the Great Hall together. Ginny entered and then 5 minutes later Draco entered. She went to find her seat with Travis and Brittany. Draco went to find Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Hey Dracie" Pansy said as he sat down.  
  
"Hmm" Draco said as he grabbed a sandwich and set it down on his plate.  
  
"Aww.. Dracie! Why won't you talk to me? Why don't you love me?" Pansy said, turning to him.  
  
Draco got a couple of napkins and wrapped up his sandwich. He turned to Pansy and said, "I love someone else. I think anyway." And with that he left the Hall, leaving a very mad Pansy behind.

He walked out of the Great Hall very angry, with Pansy and himself. He headed back up to his dorm then stopped. Instead he went out side to eat his sandwich by the lake. He sat there, eating in silence and soon laid down. He gave the giant squid the rest of his sandwich and soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
--  
  
"Well Ginny, have you thought about you're S.A. at all?" Brittany asked before taking a bite of sandwich.  
  
"My S.A.? What?" Ginny asked, looking up at her friend.  
  
"Duh, Gin! You're S.A. Secret Admirer is too long so I named him S.A." Brittany said.  
  
"What? You did?" Travis asked, nudging Brittany.  
  
"Yea. Travis helped." Brittany said. "Ok he thought of it. I had nothing to do with it," she admitted after Travis glared at her.  
  
"Haha! Well good idea, Travis. And now some people won't know what we're talking about and won't but in." Ginny said, glaring at the back on Ron's head. "Well are you guys finished? I have an essay to right. Let's go to the prefect's common room. Mmk?" she said, standing up.  
  
"Ok." Brittany and Travis agreed. They got up and linked arms with Travis in the middle and walked out of the Hall.

--

Draco got up from his grassy bed and made his way towards the prefect's dorms. What do you mean you love someone else? Gosh Draco you idiot!  
  
--  
  
a/N: Hello again—I hope you like this chapter—it took all day to write! Well the secret admirer wrote her a letter. And yes it is Addicted by Simple Plan. Thanks!  
  
Rial: Hey! Here's chapter 5! Hope ya like.  
  
DreamGurl-de-Draco: hey—there it is—and I'm running low on ideas so no longer chapter until I get an idea! Sry! Well.... Hope ya like!  
  
BewitchingWitch: Hey! Thanks and I think the name still fits too! And what you said about Gin was totally right!  
  
Hey guys! Thanks again! Hope ya'll are liking it so far. If you guys have ANY ideas or anything, please tell me because I'm running short! Heh! Well thanks for reading!  
  
Sirith


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
A/N: Hey –this is chapter 6—hope yall like it! Please review—  
  
--  
  
The Shadow  
  
Chapter 6  
  
--  
  
There they go. They are always together. I mean, no one knew they were friends until this year. Did Ginny hide them? I mean what it the deal? Well they are so close it makes me sick. I mean, Ginny is getting a lot of unknown attention from a lot of guys that she doesn't even notice that they're there. And why? All because she grew up during the summer. I worked hard over the summer and no one even notices. I mean I get new clothes and she still looks better in her hand-me-downs. Gah! I hate her! Hermione thought as she watched them walk out of the Hall. But she wasn't the only one pissed.  
  
--  
  
She doesn't even notice me. How can she not with me being who I am. Gosh! What is my problem? I should have been nicer to her. I knew it! and with that he got up and followed them out of the Great Hall.  
  
--  
  
"Well Harry I don't know. Ginny just grew up over the summer and I didn't even notice. She is just too darn quiet." Ron said, looking up at Harry. "She didn't get any letters or anything. That I know of anyhow."  
  
"Well she obviously doesn't notice the stares from the all guys she gets. I mean she did grow up," Harry said. "I barely saw her while I was at the Burrow. She never came out of her room."  
  
"What do you think, Hermione?....... Hermione? Anybody in there." Ron asked, poking Hermione in the head.  
  
"Stop, Ron! What were you guys saying?" she asked, looking at both of them.  
  
"Never mind, Hermione. Go back to Dream Land." Ron said.  
  
"Well I'm tired and I have a Potions essay due Monday and a Charms test on Tuesday. I'm going to the common room. Catch you later." Harry said, standing up and getting his bag. "Bye." And with that, he left.  
  
"I've got to go to the library. See ya later, Ron." Hermione said, following Harry.  
  
--  
  
"Harry, wait. I have to talk to you." Hermione yelled, running to catch up with him.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?" Harry asked, turning to look at her.  
  
"Let's take a walk." Hermione said, holding out her arm. Harry took it and they went outside.  
  
"What did you want to talk about, Hermione?" he asked, looking down to face her.  
  
"Um.. Harry, I don't know how to say this. I.... I mean. I ..... I love you. Ever since last summer. I tried to impress you but you still liked Cho. And I tried again but it seems to have failed again." Hermione said, looking down at her feet.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know what to say. I mean, at the beginning of the year I thought I liked you but.... I mean I do love you.... But not like that. I'm sorry." Harry said. "I don't like Cho anymore though. I'm just so sorry. We can still be friends, can't we?" Ron is going to be crushed. He liked her, maybe even loved her. Why do I have to be the famous Harry Potter?   
  
"Yea... we can still be friends. I just had to tell you. I'm sorry too." She said, looking up at him. "Let's got find Ron, ok?"  
  
"Ok." They stood up and went up to the castle.  
  
--  
  
"Come on, Brittany. Go get your stuff. I don't want to go to the Gryffindor common room with them in there." Ginny said, looking up at her friend.  
  
"Whatever, Ginny. Travis, would you please escort me to the other common room?" Brittany said, looking hopeful at him.  
  
"You never did trust a lot of people here did you? Ok, I'm coming. Be right back, Gin." Travis said, led Brittany out the door.  
  
"How long do you think it will take them to get back?" Draco said, moving out of the shadows.  
  
"God Draco! Scare a person, why don't ya?" Ginny said, with a startled look on her face. "Umm it will take them at least an hour. Maybe more."  
  
"Yea... so what homework are you doing?" he asked, coming to sit with her.  
  
"Potions essay. And I wish I wasn't on bad terms with Hermione because I don't understand any of it." Ginny said, looking hopelessly at him.  
  
"Well I can help. What is it about?" he asked, looking over at her paper.  
  
"Veritaserum. One roll of parchment." Ginny said, sighing.  
  
"Well do you have a book for it?" he asked, looking at the table. " Ah. Here it is. Well just copy it down using different words. That's really all you can do. Ok?"  
  
"Well that's what I usually do but Snape got kinda got suspicious with my last essay."  
  
"Well just do your best then. Wow. Did that sound as cheesy as it sounded in my head?" he asked her, grinning.  
  
"Why yes, my dear sir. It did." She answered, giggling.  
  
"Ooh! Giggling. Are you, by any chance, ticklish?"  
  
"Umm.... No! Draco... Don't you dare! DRACO! NO!" she yelled, trying to run away from the blonde seeker. "I said no! Ah! No"  
  
"Gottcha!" he said as he tickled her on the couch. She laughed and he joined in.  
  
An hour later, they had pillows flying and were in a full out war. Ginny found out that Draco was also ticklish so she got away from him with ease. They were out of breath when they called it truce. They both collapsed on the couch, still laughing.  
  
"Well that was fun. Don't you think so, my dear?" Ginny asked, giggling.  
  
"Yes, madam. It twas." He said, grinning like mad.  
  
"What is your problem?" she asked, looking at him.  
  
He pouched on her tickling her like mad. She tried to stop him but he had her pinned down.  
  
"What..... hah...about the ....ahh STOP....... Truce?!?" she yelled, trying to breath. She fell off the couch. "Can't ......BREATH! STOP....."  
  
He stopped and just admired her. "Sorry, Gin. Couldn't help it." he said, helping her up. She grabbed his arm and pinned him down on the couch.  
  
"Now it's your turn! "Ginny screamed, looking down at him.  
  
"Gin! Stop......ok... STOP IT! No more.... I swear! NO MORE!" Draco screamed, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise"  
  
"Ok. Sorry if you couldn't breathe but you did it to me." Ginny said, smiling sweetly at him. She got off him and tried to get off the couch but the stupid rug was to slippery so she fell back on top of him. "Oof!..... Hmm.. comfy!"  
  
"Gin... Umm... Gin? You can't be asleep already!" Draco said. He finally heard a light snore and got cozy. Hmm I like her, but i need a plan for her to like me. He positioned her a little better and with those thoughts he drifted off to sleep, Ginny in his arms.

--  
  
Hey guys! I had lots of fun writing this chapter and I hope you like it! I love tickle wars and pillow fights! Heh! And Draco and Ginny are so cute! Well please review if you have questions or have an idea because I am running short! I saw the PoA yesterday! It was awesome! So much darker!  
  
CoolMilena: hey! I hope ya liked this one! If u have any ideas or anything tell me! Thanks and review again!  
  
Punk up the Volume: yes Draco is being a sleepy-head—but he has got to look fine anyways... Ron and Ginny will have a big fight soon.... I hope! And her S.A. well I got to think about that for a while—but I'll try not to keep you hanging for very long! Well maybe... grins evilly  
  
cleopatra-black: hope ya liked this one! Review please!  
  
A/N: Hope yall like it! I had fun writing it! Review again! I think I have already said all this... hmm... anywayz thanks guys for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine, except plot and unknown charactors!  
  
Hello everyone! Hope ya like this chapter and the more to come! Enjoy and review please! Thankey!

Ooh yeah! i forgot to put a thank you to AMY! she helped me with the potions essay which led to my favorite part..dun dun dun! the PILLOW FIGHT! YAY! So Thank you Amy! I love you girl!

--  
  
The Shadow  
  
Chapter 7  
  
--  
  
"Well, Trivis, I think we need to tell Ginny," Brittany said, looking up at him.  
  
"Tell her what? What are you talking about?" Travis asked.  
  
"Travis! You know what I'm talking about! Tell her about US! You stupid idiot!" Brittany said, fighting off the urge to laugh at him.  
  
"I think that we should wait. I mean I don't really... I mean... like.." he said, blabbering till Brittany cut him off.  
  
"Well I'm going to tell her. And I bet she already knows anyway."  
  
"Ok....... Wait, do you mean now?"  
  
"Yes! Now! Come on." She said, grabbing his hand and heading to the prefects common room. "Ok?"  
  
"Whatever, my lady. Lead away."  
  
"Travis, be quiet." She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
They made their way to the prefect's common room, joking around and holding hands.  
  
--  
  
"Harry, do you wanna play chess? Hermione won't play." Ron asked, looking at the boy.  
  
"Umm Sure Ron. Let me finish the last line of my essay." Harry said. He scribbled something down, put his stuff in his bag and went over to Ron and the chessboard.  
  
"Umm. Harry, can I ask you something?" Ron said, not really concentrating on the game.  
  
"Sure, Ron. What is it?"  
  
"Well do you think I should ask Hermione out this weekend?" he asked, looking at the chessboard.  
  
Harry looked up at Ron and thought about that question. He hadn't told Ron about Hermione's and his conversation. What should I do? Well if I were him I would want my best friend to tell me about something like this. I should tell him.   
  
"Harry? Did you hear me?"  
  
"Yea, Ron. I did. Well I need to tell you something before I answer. Remember when I left dinner. Well Hermione followed me. She told me that she liked me more than a friend. I didn't know what to think. I told her that I loved her but not like that. Like a friend, you know? Well Ron, I'm sorry! I didn't know. Honest." Harry said, looking truthfully sorry.  
  
"Gosh, Harry I mean. I like her a lot but I mean.. I know it's not your fault. It's mine. I should have asked a long long time ago. I knew I should have." Ron said, looking defeated.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron. I really am. It's just. I mean...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to happen. Let's just play, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, lets just play." Ron said, looking down at the board.  
  
Harry won the game for the first time in forever and Ron went up to bed soon after.  
  
"Goodnight Ron." Harry said.  
  
"Night."  
  
"Um.. Harry. I have a question." Hermione said, looking up from her book and moving over to sit across from him.  
  
"Ok. Shoot." He said, looking up at her. Everyone is asking me questions. he thought. I should set up a booth and make them pay for me time.   
  
"What do you think about a costume ball? As the theme for the upcoming dance?" she asked, looking at him.  
  
"I think it's a good idea. I read this book once and it had all these people in big gowns and tuxedos when they went to a party. And they all had masks on. The girls had feathery masks and the boys had plain ones. I think that would be cool. Don't you? Or were you thinking of a different kinda of costume?"  
  
"That's a good idea. I'll have to ask Draco."  
  
"Draco, why Draco?"  
  
"He's head boy, silly. I don't do everything by myself. It's called a checks-and-balances system." 

"Oh.... Well if he agrees I think that would be cool," he said. "And if you wanted to at midnight or something everyone take their masks off and see who their dancing with."  
  
"Hm.. They might not like who they're dancing with. And what about an award for best couple or something. Or craziest couple. Or best dresssed! Probably the last one. Whatever. I'm tired and going to bed. You coming upstairs soon? It's two o'clock in the morning."  
  
"No, I still have a letter that I need to finish. Night Hermione."  
  
"A letter? To who?"  
  
"Um.. To Charlie. I've been writing to him about dragons. I think I might want to work with them after Hogwarts. Well...after the war and everything is over. Night Herm." He said, looking down and began writing.  
  
"Ok. Goodnight, Harry."  
  
She went upstairs and turned to look back at him. She waved at him and went into her room. Goodnight, my love. If you only knew.... she thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harry stayed up later, scribbling something down on a piece of parchment. He finally went upstairs at about 4 a.m.  
  
--  
  
Ginny's eyes fluttered open. Where am I ? She looked around the room and saw it was spinning. Oh my head hurts! She stood up. Her vision was suddenly dotted with black spots and she fell back again.  
  
--  
  
_Thud._  
  
Draco's eyes shot open. What was that? he thought as he got up. Remembering his surroundings, he looked around for Ginny. He got up and started to walk away from the couch when he tripped on something.  
  
"Omgosh. Ginny! Wake up, Gin." He said, kneeling down and shaking her.  
  
"Ouch! Stop that!" she yelled, waving her arms to get him to stop. " What happened? I got off the couch, then I started to see black dots and fell back down. Then everything went black."  
  
"I dunno. I just got up and didn't see you. I tripped over you."  
  
"Oh so that's what kicked me. Thanks for the nice bruise I'll be getting soon. It really did hurt." She exclaimed, rubbing her side.  
  
"Aww. I'm sorry. Do you want me to kiss it for you?" he said, sarcastically.  
  
" Yeah. It hurts here too." She said, pointing to her lips.  
  
"Oh, really. Does Dr. Malfoy need to make it better?" he said, stepping closer to her.  
  
"Maybe." She answered, looking up at him. She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "There! Much better. Thank you, Dr. Malfoy.I'll call if I need you for this again. That will be all. Go get ready my dear. It tis time for breakfast." And with that she headed upstairs to get ready for the day.  
  
She walked into her room and grabbed a pair of tight ripped pants (of course, black) and a green t-shirt. She changed clothes and did a straightening charm on her hair and put on a little make-up and headed back down stairs. She got to the bottom of the stairs and tripped. She fell flat on her face.  
  
"Arwen! I'm so sorry. You bad kitten! Where have you been?"  
  
"With me, of course." Draco said, matter of factly.

"Well come on! I'm hungry." Ginny said, waving at him to hurry up.  
  
"Yes mam. I'm coming."  
  
Draco came down to the bottom of the stairs and petted the kitten. Then he stuck out his arm for Ginny to take. She did and they went out of their dorms. It was another day and Ginny didn't think about her little faint that morning at all.  
  
--  
  
Hey to everyone! I got 3 reviews for last chapter! Only 3! Thank you to the 3 who did! For those who didn't.... shame! Just kidding but do review! I love you that did!   
  
Cleopatra-black: Hey! Thanks for the review! Harry as the secret admirer....maybe... I never really thought about him being it at first either! Hah! Silly me! I think I'm going to tell who he is in the next couple of chapters. I can't keep a secret for that long! Heh! Hope ya liked this one!  
  
Mell8: hey—thanks for the review—I know I did not make it clear but I mean for Ron to tell Hermione and Harry not to talk to Ginny at all. And they don't. And Lavender was just the girlfriend for that time for Ron. Mainly to impress Hermione, who was snogging with Harry most of the time. But Ginny pissed Ron off, Ron told friends not to talk to her and I didn't put that part! Sorry for the confusion!  
  
Steffe- Hey—thanks for your review—you sounded excited! I'm glad! Hope ya liked this chapter.  
  
Please Review! It makes it much much easier to write the next chapter! And we might finally meet the secret admirer! Maybe!

Peace and Love to all


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine! Only the fine sexy DrAcO! heh...sorry! just kidding....get carried away there..... anyways

Heh... Ok I'm bored and tired and I just posted Ch 7 last night!  
  
So far no reviews! But maybe I won't post Ch 9 till you all review! MWUHAHA! I'm sane! I swear Anyways I'm going to wing it on this chapter..... Read and mainly REVIEW! Ok ok sorry! Here it is...... the long awaited (not really).......... CHAPTER 8!  
  
--  
  
The Shadow  
  
Chapter 8  
  
--  
  
Harry woke and sat up. He put on his glass and looked at his little clock by his bed. 5:45. Great! Might as well get ready and go downstairs. He got up and grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. He got ready and was trying to find his book-bag. He headed downstairs and sat down on the couch and got out a book. He had started a series of books that he really liked by C. S. Lewis. The Chronicles of Narnia. He sat there reading for a while before Ron came downstairs.  
  
"What are you doing up so early, Harry?" Ron asked, wiping his face with his sleeve.  
  
Ron's voice made Harry jump ten feet up in the air. "Gosh Ron! Warn a person, please. I just got up and couldn't go back to sleep. Why are you up so early?" Harry asked up, looking up from his book.  
  
"Harry, it's 7:45 and I've heard people come down here and out the door. They woke me up. What are you reading that is so good that you don't play attention?"  
  
"Oh, just a muggle book," He said quickly, stuffing it into his bag. "Let's go to breakfast. I'm starving."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
They left the common room and headed off to the Great Hall.  
  
--  
  
Hermione got up at about 5:00. Being the bookworm that she is, she got out a book to read till it was time for her two best friends to get up. She sat there in her bed, not really paying attention to it. Of course, she had read it before. She got up and took a long hot shower. She put on her tight pair of blue jeans and her favorite green v-neck shirt. She did a make-up charm and put her hair up in a messy bun. She grabbed her cloak and shoes and went downstairs. 

It was 7:45 by then. She sat down on the couch and put her shoes on, barely missing Harry and Ron. She got up and headed toward the door, putting her cloak on while walking. She was looking down at the floor when she ran into someone skipping down the halls. Skipping? Who would be skipping down the halls in the morning? Stupid little people. she thought. She looked up but they were gone by then. Who were they? And where did they go? Ok Herm, Maybe your just tired or something. with that thought she headed off to breakfast.  
  
--  
  
"Oo. That was a close one. Don't you think so, Trivis?" Brittany said, coming out from behind a tapestry.  
  
"Yes, it was. And whose fault is that?" Travis said, rolling his eyes at her.  
  
"Yours, of course," she said, like it was soo obvious. "If you learned how to skip properly, we wouldn't have ran into Ms. Bossy-Pants."  
  
"Sorry that learning how to skip wasn't on the top of my list when I was younger. Tell again, why did we hide anyway?" he asked, yawning and stretching.  
  
"Um.. To be mischievous? I don't know. Well I think that for the first time in her life she was confused. Let's go find Gin, shall we?"  
  
"Ok. Lets."  
  
He held out his arm and she took it. And they went skipping (or trying to, in Travis's case) down the corridor towards the Great Hall.  
  
When they got there, they found Ginny already sitting down and reading a letter.  
  
"Who sent the letter? Oo! Was it your S.A. again?" Brittany said, rushing over towards Ginny. "Here, let me read."  
  
"Take it." Ginny said, handing it over to her best friend.  
  
I Need You  
  
You don't realize how much I need you,  
  
Love you all the time and never have you,  
  
Please come with me, I'm lonely as can be.  
  
Say you have a thing or two to tell me,  
  
How was I to know you wouldn't have me.  
  
I didn't realize as I looked in your eyes, I need you.  
  
You told me, oh yes you told me  
  
You never wanted my lovin' anyway.  
  
That's when it hurt me and feeling like this  
  
I just don't go on anymore.  
  
Please remember how I feel about you,  
  
I could never really live without you,  
  
So, come on to me and see  
  
Just what you mean to me  
  
I need you I need you.  
  
"Omg! Gin, this person is serious!" Brittany said, before Travis snatched it out of her hand.  
  
"Well, Gin, I think you need to meet this person. Write him back." Travis said, giving it back to her.  
  
"Yeah, then I'd know who he is." Ginny said, getting excited.  
  
"Aww.. that's no fun. Tell the bird to give it to him in an hour or something. I will not let you cheat your S.A." Brittany said, snatching up the little bird that had delivered the message.  
  
"Ok. I guess I don't either. It would be more fun to wait and see who it is. Do you have any paper?" Ginny asked, after looking in her bag.  
  
"Um.. Yea. Here let me write it." Brittany said, getting out her quill.  
  
"Ok, whatever."  
  
Dear Secret Admirer Person,  
  
I like your letters and I want to meet you, Hopefully you want to meet me. Please meet me at the dance. We will schedule a time and place.  
  
Ginny  
  
"There, is that good?" Brittany said, after finishing the letter.  
  
"Um.. sure I guess. I don't care. Now tell the bird to deliver it to the person in 2 hours."  
  
"Bird," Brittany said, holding the little owl in her palm, "deliver this message to the person that sent it in 2 hours. Do you understand?" The owl hooted softly and nipped her finger. She threw it up in the air and watched it fly up.  
  
"Ginny, close your eyes, just in case it didn't understand Brittany." Travis suggested, moving his hand over Ginny's eyes.  
  
Thankfully, the bird flew out of the window and they all sighed and started eating their breakfast. They didn't notice that someone in the room let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
--  
  
Ginny left Brittany and Travis in the Great Hall and went up to her room. She took her cloak up to her room and hung it up. She took off her shoes, grabbed her pillow and her book and headed down to the common room. She laid down on the couch and began to read her book. Halfway through her book, Rurouni Kenshin, Volume 2 (a muggle manga [ a/N: is that how you say it? I love kenshin!] that her pen pal sent her from Japan), Arwen pounced on her head.  
  
"Ouch, Arwen. That hurt! Get off me, you silly kitty." Ginny said, pushing the poor cat off the couch. The kitten jumped right back up on her and started to yell. "What is wrong with you? Omg! You haven't been feed, have you? Oo I'm so sorry, baby!"  
  
Ginny stood up and ran to the door. She reached for the handle when the door opened and hit her in the head. She fell to the floor, holding her head in her hands.  
  
"Ouch, Travis! That hurt." Ginny said, getting up. "Do you know where the kitchens are, by any chance?"  
  
"Umm, yeah. Go to the painting with the fruit on it. The password is 'lembas bread'.[a/N: Gotta love Sam and Frodo!] Have fun." Travis said, pointing her down the hall. "Do you know you don't have shoes on?" he called after her.  
  
"No" she yelled before rounding the corner and running right into somebody. "Man, I'm just lucky about running into people and falling down today, aren't I?"  
  
"What was that, Ms. Weasley?" Snape said, looking down at her  
  
"Nothing. I was just mumbling to myself."  
  
"Where are your shoes?"  
  
"In my room, I forgot to feed my cat and now she is really angry, so if you excuse me.." Ginny said, not waiting for an answer before running off.  
  
She made it to the painting, said the password and went inside. It was huge and what it seemed like thousands of house elves walking around. She tapped on the shoulder and it jumped ten feet high.  
  
"Excuse me, do you have any fish that I could feed my cat with? Please?"  
  
"Yes mam! Comi go get some fish for kitten. Yes ma'm." said the little house elf, running off to find the fish. "Here it some fish Comi found. Comi wrapped it up nice for you, ma'm." the house elf said, holding up the fish, sitting on a plate.  
  
"Aww. Thank you, Comi! You're so sweet. I'll see you around maybe." Ginny said, leaving the house elf and kitchen.  
  
Ginny ran back to the common room and ran inside.  
  
"Arwen! Here, girl! Got you some food!" Ginny yelled, looking around for the kitten. She heard a small meow and saw a white fluff ball walk towards the table. Arwen jumped up on the table and looked up at Ginny, as to thank her, and then began eating.  
  
"Good girl. I just forgot all about you." Ginny said, stroking her cat.  
  
Ginny walked over to the couch and sat back down. She looked for her book but couldn't find it. Where is that book? I was in the middle of an act and then someone takes it.   
  
"TRAVIS! Do you have my book?" Ginny screamed, looking over towards the stairs.  
  
"Your Kenshin book?" Travis asked, looking over the balcony.  
  
"Umm Yea! That's what I was reading."  
  
"I saw it on the table then I came upstairs."  
  
"Hmm.. I wonder where it is then?" Ginny said, sitting down in a chair. Who would take my book? Who would......   
  
"DRACO MALFOY! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!" Ginny screamed, turning to face the Slytherin staircase. "Oh, I'll go get him myself."  
  
Ginny got up from her chair and took the staircase 3 stairs at a time. She ran down the hall to the very end and opened the door.  
  
Draco! Where is my book?" Ginny said, scanning the room.  
  
There was Draco, sitting in a chair by the window, reading a book. He looked up at her with a dumb expression on his face.  
  
"What book?" he asked, trying not to smile.  
  
"The book that you're reading as we speak!" Ginny said as she ran and tackled him. "Please let me have my book back. My pen-pal gave it to me......before he. So Give-It-To-Me!" she yelled as they fought over the book. He almost had torn it but she had kicked him. He let go and she fell to the floor.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt. Gosh, Draco." Ginny said, snatching her book.  
  
"Here, what happened to your pen pal?" Draco asked, helping her up.  
  
"We had been writing each other since my first year and my 3rd year he told me he had cancer. He died over the summer. After he sent me my Kenshin series. I was going to visit him next summer. I didn't even get to tell him good-bye or say that I loved him or anything. I just got a letter from his mom that said that he died last week. It was horrible. I didn't come out of my room for the longest time." She sat back down and put head in her hands.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Gin. I didn't know. I thought I was Bren's or something. I'm sorry," he said, patting her back.  
  
"It's ok. I'm over it. Did you know that there is a dance next Friday? I found out today." Ginny said, wiping her eyes.  
  
"I know. I'm Head Boy, remember? I just never go to meetings. But I know that there is. So who are you going with?"  
  
"I dunno. Brittany is going to Travis so that leaves me out. I guess I will go by myself. What about you? Are you going with your girlfriend, Pansy?" Ginny said, sarcastically.  
  
"No, me and Pansy aren't going together. Darn. It will me, myself, and I going."  
  
"So you aren't going to ask anybody?" Ginny asked, closing her book and trying to smooth out the wrinkles from the fight.  
  
"Um.. Well I really don't like anybody right now." Yes you do, you idiot. And she's right in front of you.   
  
"Oh, same goes for me. Don't really like anyone. I was over Harry by my 4th year. No one believed me but I was. SO I go alone and you go alone."  
  
"Or we could go together. That would turn heads and it would make your brother really mad, wouldn't it?" Draco asked, looking at her.  
  
"Yea, that would make him mad. Draco, my darling, I would love to go to the dance with you!" Ginny said, standing up and walking out his door. "Goodbye. Parting is such sweet sorrow." She called from down the hall.  
  
--  
  
Hello to all! This is where I usually thank people for their reviews so here it goes. So I'll have to think long and hard before putting up Ch 9.  
  
cleopatra-black : hey! Yes you did! Review and im soo sorry I overlooked it! you r my most constant review and I really thank you for liking it....anyways..... gin pregnant? Nah... she was just really tired and had gotten hit in the head from her and Draco's pillow fight... not pregnant! No sir! Anywayz... I'm sry for over-looking ya! Thanks for the review! Luv ya!  
  
The love letter-song thingy is from the Beatles! Love those guys! And my friend Corey helped me find it! Thanks to Corey! Luv ya! (but I rearranged some of it and changed some it because it didn't fit) anyways.. I just needed to tell ya!  
  
I like to add my favorite things to my fanfics. Aren't they called cross- overs? Like LOTR and Kenshin! My cousin had just got me Act 2 and i was reading it while i was typing ch 8 so thats where the idea came from. and the password to the kitchens (lembas bread) is lord of the rings. its the elvish bread. i wonder what it tastes like? hmm... oo well. just to let you guys know that i will put stuff that i like. The Chronicles of Naria. I got a book called finding God in the lord of the rings and it talked about Tolkien and c.s. lewis just to let ya know  
  
Who is the S.A person? Hm.. you thought i was going to let ya know with the owl going right over to the ................. opps ! almost slipped out! Review and i will tell you in later chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
Hey to all! I got some reviews and fixed my 8th chapter and changed little things, nothing important! Here's # 9! =)  
  
--  
  
Hermione sat in the library, thinking. There's a dance coming up. I know Ron likes me, maybe I should try to forget about Harry. Maybe..... She looked down at her book, a worn New Theory of Numerology. She slammed her book shut, making a group of second-years jump. ..... or I could get Harry to start liking me. I've got the looks, maybe I should start watching Cho or something. That's it! I'll get him to like me. Perfect.   
  
She got up from her cozy window seat and went up to her room. She went to her full-length mirror and looked at herself. The mirror was making remarks while she was trying different looks. She went over to her dresser and got out some clothes. She picked up a blue skirt and held it up to her.  
  
"What do you think?" Hermione asked, looking at the mirror.  
  
"Nice. Who are you trying to impress? Hm?" said a singsong voice from the mirror.  
  
"No one." Hermione said, turning around. She picked up a white top and laid it on her bed above her skirt. Perfect. She changed clothes and shoes, straightened her hair and grabbed her rob. She walked towards the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms and knocked.  
  
--  
  
Ginny went down the Slytherin staircase and went back to her place on the couch. She got comfortable and soon fell asleep.  
  
_Knock. Knock_.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and sat up. Her book fell to the floor and she picked it up and put if on the table. She was about to get up when  
  
"No, don't get up. I'll get it since you sleep so heavy." Draco said, sarcastically. He went over to the door and opened it before Ginny could answer.   
  
"Yes, Granger. What is it?" Draco asked, moving aside to let Hermione in. He heard a door slam and turned to find Ginny gone.  
  
"I'd like to speak to Ginny, Malfoy. Is she here?" Hermione asked, looking around.  
  
"I don't know. Hold on. Let me check her room." Draco said, walking towards the staircase.  
  
"I don't think Ginny would like you to go up to her room, Malfoy." Hermione said, glaring at him.  
  
"That's why there is this thing called knocking. Be right beck. Don't make yourself comfortable." Draco said, walking up the staircase.  
  
Draco went to her room and knocked, then entered. She had redecorated after he had dropped Arwen off. It was an emerald green room with white furniture and black sheets and curtains. It had posters of guys from movies over the walls. They weren't moving.  
  
"Ginny! Where ya be, Gin?" Draco asked, looking around.  
  
"I'm just sitting in the chair, Draco. Are you blind?" Ginny asked, standing up.  
  
"Well, no. You just blend in with everything. And why don't any of your posters move?" Draco asked, looking at all of them.  
  
"Their muggle posters, silly. This one is Legolas from The Lord of the Rings and this is Aragorn and Pippin, also from The Lord of the Rings. And this is Kenshin from that book you took from me. But I like my poster of Sam from the Lord of the Rings the best," she said, pointing at a picture of a chubby little man looking up at his friend.  
  
"Why are they so small?" Draco asked, looking closely at her.  
  
"They are hobbits. They are only like 2-3 feet tall. But I like Sam the best because he's a perfect friend, through thick and thin. And he's so cute, too." Ginny said, turning towards Draco. "What did Ms. Perfect want?"  
  
"Who?... Oh, her. She wanted to see you."  
  
"MALFOY! I'M COMING UP THERE!" Hermione screamed, coming up the stairs.  
  
"Hide if you don't want her to see you." Draco said.  
  
"No that's ok. I'll have to face her in meetings and stuff too." Ginny said, walking towards the door. She opened it and there was Hermione.  
  
"This is where I take my leave." And with that, Draco shut the door.  
  
"Oh, hey Ginny. I need to talk to you." She said, walking inside and looking around. "It's kinda dark in here."  
  
Ginny mumbled something under her breath and the room got lighter. "That better?" Getting a nod from Hermione she went on," so what did you want to see me for?"  
  
"Well I need your help. I really like Harry and I want you to find out. I know that you can...how do you say...'spy' very well. What I mean is that you can lurk in the shadows. I need to find out what he likes and dislikes about girls. Things he'll tell Ron but not me. Will you please do it? I'll pay you. Please, Ginny?"  
  
"Um.. Sure Hermione. What do you want known?" Ginny asked. As Hermione began to open her mouth Ginny interrupted. "You know what, why don't you write it down and we can discuss it later in the library or at Hogsmeade or something. But the paying thing. I mean Hermione...."  
  
"I insist. You will be paid a Galleon an hour when you work. Is that clear?" Hermione asked, looking Ginny in the eyes.  
  
"Sure, whatever. I can now get a dress for this dance thing." Ginny said, staring right back at her.  
  
"Then it's settled. Start tomorrow and if you get caught I'll try to cover for you but don't get caught if possibly. Thanks Gin!" Hermione said, enclosing Ginny in a hug.  
  
"That's alright, Hermione. I'll be glad to." Ginny said, moving backward.  
  
"Ok, good. There is also a prefects and Head's meeting tonight after dinner. Please come to this one. We will discuss the talent show and decorations and things. See you later." Hermione said, walking out the door, leaving Ginny with a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Draco! You didn't tell me there was a talent show." Ginny said, running down the stairs and finding him on the couch.  
  
"Didn't know you had any talent," he answered sarcastically, not looking up.  
  
"For your information, I can sing pretty well." She said, sitting on the other end of the couch.  
  
"Oh yeah? I can too and I'm entered. What are you going to sing?" Draco asked, looking at her.  
  
"You will have to watch and find out." Ginny said.  
  
"My date won't tell me what she's singing?" Draco asked, giving her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No, because your date doesn't even know herself. We have a meeting after dinner. Meet me in here because I'm taking Arwen to dinner and we can go together. Okay with you?"  
  
"Fine. Order me around." Draco said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Ginny smiled and leaned in. Her face was getting closer and closer. He could feel her warm breath on his face. Then she grabbed her pillow, causing him to fall backwards.  
  
"Hey! That hurt."  
  
"Aww.. I'm sorry. Poor Drakey!" Ginny said, kissing him on the cheek. "I have to go find Arwen. Bye."  
  
Ginny went upstairs, leaving Draco on the couch. Man, I have to win her over at the dance. I have to. And I'm going to.   
  
--  
  
Hermione almost ran to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny is going to the dance with Draco? What is wrong with that? She said the password (Dragons) and entered.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione yelled, quickly searching the common room. No Ron in here. He might have already gone to dinner with Harry. She left and made her way to the Great Hall.  
  
--  
  
"Ok, we will tell her over dinner. Ok, Travis?" Brittany said, walking towards the Slytherin/ Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Ginny? It's time for dinner. Come on. "Travis yelled towards the Gryffindor staircase.  
  
"Ok. I got Arwen in my bag. I'm here. Lets go." Ginny said, hopping down the stairs. They went out the door and toward the Great Hall when an owl flew down and landed on Ginny's head. They swerved toward the left and sat down in the corridor. Ginny opened the letter while Travis and Brittany were breathing down her neck.  
  
"All it says it that I'm to meet him at the Front doors at 11:45 on the night of the dance." Ginny said, after rereading it again.  
  
"That's all? Well after this week we are going to go get dresses at Hogsmeade, ok? We have to find you the perfect dress. We should start planning......" Brittany trailed off in thought.  
  
"Yea, you both can do that and leave me out. Sure. I need to find some guy friends." Travis said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"No, Travis! You have to be there and tell us what our dresses look like and if their all right. "Brittany said, smiling up at him pleadingly.  
  
"All right. Hm.. Being around two beautiful, sexy ladies. Good deal." Travis said, picking up the letter and getting up.  
  
"Yea, that's right, Travis. "Brittany said, getting up and helping Ginny get Arwen and help her up.  
  
"I'm hungry." Ginny said, Arwen seconding that. "Lets go. "  
  
They went down to dinner.  
  
--  
  
Hermione found Harry and Ron in their usual seats, eating.  
  
"Ron! Guess who Ginny is going to the dance with?" Hermione asked, looking at him.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked, grabbing a bowl of potatoes.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Can you believe it?" Hermione asked, looking at a wide- eyed Ron.  
  
"I can't believe it. Who do you know?" Ron asked.  
  
"I overheard them talking. I had to ask Ginny a question and I heard her talking to Draco." Hermione said, looking back and forth between Ron and Harry.  
  
"Who do we know they said that to mislead you?" Harry asked, looking up at her.  
  
"I don't think they knew I was there. They were just talking like normal people. I don't think they knew." Hermione said with a little worry in her voice.  
  
"Well I think they did and just said that to get you to tell Ron so he can get mad. That's all. Now lets eat." Harry said, dismissing the conversation with a little worried voice.  
  
Hermione stared at Harry for a minute then shook her head and went on eating her dinner. "I have a meeting later on. I'll meet you up in the library later, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Bye guys. Hermione said, finishing up and grabbing her bag. She walked past the Slytherin table.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, we have a meeting tonight. Don't be late...again." Hermione said before walking out the door.  
  
--  
  
Hey to all! Hows it going? Just got back from PoA and so it pushed me to finish this chapter! Anyways..... hope ya liked and reviewing would be awesome.  
  
P.S: Do you think that Draco is a wimp in PoA? I do kinda but man he's hott! Anyways.......  
  
Kayla-Weasley44: hey! Thanks! Here's Chapter 9! Hope ya like..review  
  
CoolMilena: Hm.. I promise I will add something of the sort like that in this thing...just maybe not soon. I've got a plan! I think. Anyways! Draco was soo fine! (Hint my S/n: My Drakey) anyways...... here it is! Review  
  
Cleopatra-black: I keep trying to put in the identity of her S.A but I know where now. And now everyone one else does. Anyways Seamus...hm... maybe? I'm going to make it interesting before I reveal him. Anyways read and review as always. (And im sry if I sounded mad! I went back and changed it.)  
  
SUNDAY: hey! Here's CH 9! Hope ya like. Read and review!  
  
Well gang, there it is and I was going to add more, but I have to post soon or else I will explode! Happy Fourth of July everyone in the USA!  
  
Peace Out! –maite-- 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not Mine! Darn!  
  
Hey to all! It's a holiday over here! Great joy. I'm bored and listening to Wingspan! So here it goes..... Chapter 10.  
  
-  
  
"Ginny, we have to tell you something." Brittany said, looking up at her.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked, feeding Arwen a bite of chicken.  
  
"Well.. you see.... Me and Travis are going out. I'm sorry i didn't tell you before!" Brittany blurted out, looking away.  
  
"Gah! Duh! Everyone knows. Finally you came out with it! Ha!" Ginny said, laughing at their stunned faces.  
  
"Well at least she's taking it well." Travis said, looking at Brittany.  
  
"Excuse me! ATTENTION EVERYONE! Thank you." Dumbledore said, looking over all the hall. "A new student has enrolled in Hogwarts. He will be in his Sixth Year."  
  
The boy had sandy- blonde hair, spiked up, piercing blue eyes and gleaming white teeth as he smiled at the Great Hall. He had an earring in his left ear as he sat down on the stool. Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on the boy's head. "GRYFFINDOR!" The boy made his way down to the Gryffindor table and Ginny motioned him to sit with them.  
  
"Hey! Come sit with us. What's your name?" Ginny asked as the boy sat down beside her.  
  
"My name is Cory Italia. I just found out about my powers at the beginning of the year and Dumbledore has been tutoring me, trying to catch me up and I finally have."  
  
"Awesome. Well, I'm Ginny. This is Brittany and Travis. And I think Lavender likes you." Ginny said, pointing at the giggling Lavender staring at Cory. Brittany and Travis started cracking up.  
  
"Sweet. She's kinda cute. Anyways I'm from America, but no school there would take me. Then I got a letter from Dumbledore. He's great. Where do I go if I'm not hungry?" Cory asked, looking at Ginny.  
  
"We'll show you. We're finished anyway." Ginny said, putting Arwen up.  
  
"No I'm not." Travis said, still finishing his chicken.  
  
"And you're a perfect too, Travis. Ok whatever. Brittany and me will show you. Right?"  
  
"Right." Brittany said.  
  
They went out the big brown doors and made there way to the Gryffindor dorms, pointing out everything along the way.  
  
"Thanks, ladies. I bid you Good Night. I have to go settle in."  
  
"Here, I'll help. Gin's got to go to the meeting and I have nothing to do."  
  
"Sure, that would be great. Bye Ginny."  
  
"Bye Cory. Bye Brit!"  
  
Ginny went by her room to put Arwen up and made her way towards the meeting room. She started to run when she realized she was late. She burst through the doors, interrupting Hermione.  
  
"Sorry guys. I had to go put my cat down." Ginny said, out of breath. She sat down in the back.  
  
"Anyways. As I was saying. There will be a dance on Friday. We will have teams to help decorate. I will assign you partners and tell you what to work on. And we will also have a half-day class hours of Thursday and Friday so people can go to Hogsmeade and pick out their gowns and stuff for the Halloween ball/dance. Ok, here are the partners." Hermione said, as she began to read out a list of names.  
  
Ginny was partnered with Seamus. "I didn't know that you were a prefect or anything?!?" Ginny asked, while starting to paint a banner.  
  
"I'm not. I'm just really good in painting so Hermione asked me to help with banners and things." Seamus said, smiling down at her.  
  
"Well, I'm painting this if you want to help." Ginny said. She pushed a wisp of hair back behind her ears causing her to make a paint mark across her cheek.  
  
"Here, you got paint on your face." Seamus said as he wiped red paint off her face.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny said, blushing. "There, prefect. We will put this banner up Friday of the dance after lunch over the doors."  
  
"Yeah... er... I was wondering, do you want to go to the dance with me?" Seamus asked, helping her up from the floor.  
  
"Oh, Seamus, I'm sorry but I'm going up someone else." Ginny said, brushing off her pants.  
  
"Oh. That's ok. Maybe we could share a dance or something. Well I'm going back to the tower. See you tomorrow." Seamus said, looking down.  
  
"Yeah, we can share a dance. When you go back up there please be nice to the new guy Cory, since he's new and all. Well I won't keep you. Goodnight, Seamus.  
  
"Sure, Goodnight Gin," he said, heading for the door.  
  
Ginny was about to leave also but someone caught her arm.  
  
"Hey Gin, I have to walk around and 'post watch'. Do you wanna come?" Travis asked.

"Sure, I don't have anything to do, except for a ton of homework." Ginny said.  
  
"No, never mind. You're behind in homework, go do it." Travis said, looking down at her.  
  
"Whatever, Mother hen." Ginny said, before leaving the room.  
  
As she was walking down the hall towards the prefect's tower, something crashed behind her. She turned around and saw someone lying on the ground.  
  
"Oh dear, are you ok?" Ginny asked, rushing over to the fallen person. "Oh Colin, what are you doing out at this time?" She helped him and up and helped brush him off.  
  
"I was just walking around, you know. Well actually I was trying to find you and I ran into something. I'm sorry about last year and I want this year to be different. Can we please get back together? I'll be better. It'll be different. I swear." Colin said, looking Ginny in the eyes.  
  
"Colin, you broke up with me, not vice versa. You should have thought about that before you did break up with me. I'm sorry but I don't like you like that anymore. Could we just try to be friends?" Ginny asked, breaking eye contact with him.  
  
"I don't think so Ginny. I'm sorry but we can't. You'll regret this. You will." Colin said, storming off down the empty corridor.  
  
Colin had grown over the summer and was now a good two inches over Ginny. He looked as though he had worked out over the summer too. Ginny watched him storm off down the corridor before walking very quickly down to the tower. She felt better when she was finally inside the common room. She went up to her and changed into some shorts and a tank top and grabbed her books and pillow and went back downstairs. She made a little nest in front of the fire and began to work. After ten minutes, Arwen came into the room.  
  
"Hey, kitty kitty." Ginny said, trying to get Arwen to come near her. The cat refused.  
  
"Kitty, kitty, kitty won't come to me." Ginny said, before looking down at her reviews for Transfiguration. The Head of Gryffindor had assigned five reviews to be done by Tuesday and Ginny had done none of them. Now it was Sunday night and Ginny was paying for it.  
  
"Stupid reviews. Let's go to another subject." Ginny said, putting up her papers and book. "Snape's essay." She said, while getting out her Potion's book and some parchment.  
  
"Wolfsbane and how to use it in a potion," she headed up her paper. She started to copy down what her book had to say, changing some words to make it a little bit different. "There that's done," she said as she slammed her Potion's book shut, causing Arwen to fall off the chair.  
  
"Opps, sorry Are." Ginny said, getting up to stroke the cat. Arwen jumped down and ran up the Slytherin staircase and ran down the hall. " Fine then, stupid cat."  
  
"Meow."  
  
Ginny laid back down and got out her diary. She wrote about her happenings for this week and about her Colin incident. He was the one who broke up with me. That is his problem and I'm not going back to him. I think he did me more bad than good. Ginny thought as she locked her diary with a secret charm that only she could use. She heard the door open and shut and got up to see who it was.  
  
There was Draco, collapsed on the floor, sound asleep.  
  
"Draco, Draco! Get up. Go to bed!" Ginny said, nudging him to get up.  
  
"Hmm... Why, Hello Ginny." Draco said, obviously drunk. "Can you help me find my dog, I've seem to lost him and I should die if I never find the poor thing," he said, trying to stand up.  
  
"You're dog is up here, Draco, I'll help you get to bed. Come now, " Ginny said, helping and dragging him up the stairs. She got him to his room and tucked him in bed. "Goodnight, Draco."  
  
"Goodnight, Gin. You're so beautiful. Thank you, my love," he said, before drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Goodnight, my dear Draco. If only..." Ginny whispered, moving his hair out of his face. She left the blonde to sleep.  
  
She went back down the stairs and picked up all her stuff and took it to her room. She let dropped it all on the floor and said a spell to make it all go back to its place.  
  
He was just drunk, Gin. No reason to get your hopes up. She thought as she climbed into bed. No reason at all.   
  
--  
  
Travis was walking around the castle on his 'guard', as he liked to call it. It made him feel important when he called it that, but Brittany thought it was silly. He was about to turn the corner when he heard someone coming. He turned the corner and almost ran into Colin, who looked raged.  
  
"Why are you out so late, Colin?" Travis asked, looking around for anyone else, thinking there might be a girl hiding somewhere. There usually was with people snogging out at night.  
  
"I'm just walking. Is that ok with you?" Colin asked, getting offensive.  
  
"No, but its past curfew. Five points from Gryffindor. Sorry but fair is fair."  
  
"Don't talk to me about fair, okay." Colin asked before storming off.  
  
What's his problem? Travis thought as he headed towards his room.  
  
--  
  
All Draco could remember was Crabbe and Golye coming up to him after the meeting and saying that they were sorry and wanted to be friends again. And they had brought a little present. After remembering old times in past years with them, Draco had managed to stumble back to the tower. He had slurred the password but the horse had let him in anyway. There he collapsed on the floor. And that's all he remembered when he woke up the next morning at 6 was that Ginny tucking him in bed and him calling her beautiful. Did I really say that? he thought as he got into the shower. He took a nice hot shower and got dressed for classes. It was Monday and he had Advanced Potions. With Ginny. he thought as he went downstairs.  
  
"Meow." Arwen cried, running over to Draco from a chair. He picked the cat up and slipped her into his coat pocket. He headed down to the Great Hall slowly, thinking of what to sing at the talent show. He started humming a song as he sat down to eat.  
  
--  
  
Hey to all! I'm sorry this one took so long and I tried to put the dance and added the identity of Gin's S.A. but it'll come eventually. Oh and more reviews equals longer chapters!  
  
Cleopatra-black- hey thanks. I went back and fixed it. Thanks, enjoy and review.   
  
CrMeiNa- well the whole point was to get Ginny in trouble and Hermione might have succeeded.  
  
Scared White Boy- thanks. I went back and looked at I'd do Anything but I'd already thought of the plot and typed it before I had read their story!  
  
Sugar-Coated-Evil- hey! I talked to you! Anyways keep going with your story- I reviewed, please read it.  
  
CoolMilena- hey friend! Thanks for the review. I emailed you, go check and write me back!  
  
Hippie1212- hey. Thanks, enjoy number 10!  
  
Stella7- yes I know. Evil Ron. but it went with the plot so it's ok. Enjoy number 10. And I have to agree with the stalker-song once I re-re-read it.  
  
Cinder2004- I know- poor Drakey! Thanks! Heres Ch 10! We shall see what they will sing at the dance, which will be sometime soon, I hope.  
  
Kayla-Weasley44- thanks! Here's number 10! Enjoy and we'll see whose singing what at the dance soon.  
  
Stella7- hello again. The thing with Ginny spying on harry is to find out what type of girl Harry likes. Things that he might only tell Ron or something.  
  
Tipsy1- I know.......so cruel..... enjoy ch 10!  
  
Jo- Sorry but thats why its my story is MY story. It is a fanfic and I wanted it to be this way. I know it's different but we all have our own opinions and I decided to write a story about my ideas for jk rowlings charactors. Its just a fanfiction. That's all. If you don't like, you shouldn't have read it.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! Hope you liked this chapter. More reviews, longer the chapter. Anar Maite Irin. Sirith


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
Hello to everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, all of them. I'm going to try to make this longer for I have camp and vacation ahead so here it is, Chapter 11.  
  
--  
  
"Well, Ron, I think that you should ask Hermione to the dance. You never know how fast girls change their minds. She might say yes. Go ahead and ask her, after Quidditch auditions though." Harry said. They were making their way down to the Quidditch fields for a chaser audition before the game against Hufflepuff in three weeks.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right, Harry. I should ask her. Who knows." Ron said, as they changed into Quidditch robes in the changing room.  
  
"Yes, but for now we need to concentrate on the game. Let's get started, shall we?" Harry asked, mounting his broom. He zoomed up on his Firebolt and circled the field before landing again. He had gotten the balls from Madam Hooch's office and had already let them go out of their box.  
  
"Um...Harry? Where is everybody?" Ron asked, looking around the empty field.  
  
"Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper should be coming and we are having auditions for the empty chaser spots. I posted signs, but we are a little early. Let's practice." Harry explained, remounting his broom. Ron did the same and they practiced Ron's keeper skills.  
  
Ron had been practicing keeper moves, with the help of Fred and George and had mastered the Double Eight Loop and was getting better at playing with a crowd. Harry played as a chaser and Ron blocked almost every one of Harry's shots. Harry flew over to Ron and sat there, panting.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry to ask this but why are you and Ginny in a big fight?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't even remember. I think I was doing something wrong or bad and what not and she told Mum and I was grounded all summer. But I shouldn't be mad at her now especially since I can't remember why. I feel really bad now, for hitting her on the train and all. And I miss her, a lot. I should have apologized sooner." Ron said, looking down.  
  
"I miss her, too. Why not after practice you go up to her room and tell her. I bet she misses you, since you're her big brother." Harry said, flying over to Ron and patting him on the back.  
  
"Yea. Hey Harry, look, someone's coming." Ron said, pointing to three figures making their way to the field.  
  
They came onto the field, mounted their brooms and flew up to greet Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hello, Harry. My name is Emberlynn Wates, but you can call me Ember. This is Laramie Novi and Charisse Vanya. We saw your note for the chaser auditions and here we are." The girl said, motioning to the other girls and smiling at the boys. She had long black curly hair with gray blue eyes and was flying on a Shooting Star. Laramie had dirty-blonde hair with blue eyes and was riding a Moon Trimmer. Charisse had short strawberry-blonde hair and green eyes and was riding a Bluebottle.  
  
"Hello. This is Ron, keeper. Have any of you had any experience?" Harry asked, looking from girl to girl.  
  
"We all practiced together over the summer with my cousin." Charisse said, looking up at Harry.  
  
"And who might your cousin be, Charisse?"  
  
"Oliver Wood. He was keeper and we had to try and get it past him. And he helped us with the Hawkshead Attacking Formation, which he said that we have got perfect" Charisse said, grinning at Harry.  
  
"Well, Oliver Wood. I didn't know that. Well would you three like to show us that formation?" Harry asked, looking at all three of them.  
  
"Sure." Laramie said with Emberlynn and Charisse nodding in agreement.  
  
They all flew up and formed an arrowhead pattern with Ember, the biggest of the three, in front holding the Quaffle. They flew to the goal post and Ember threw it through the circle before Ron could even get to the posts. Ron swooped down and grabbed the falling Quaffle and flew down to Harry, who was sitting on his broom, watching the whole thing.  
  
"Well, what do you think. They learned from Oliver, the best of the best at Hogwarts. I think they'll be great." Ron said, panting.  
  
"Yes, they will be great. Hey, ladies. Congratulations! You've all made the team. But what year are you in first?"  
  
"I'm in sixth year, Lara and Charisse are in fifth year." Ember said, pushing her black hair out of her face and grinning like mad. "Thank you so much, Harry but where are the beaters? This is supposed to be a practice also, isn't it?"  
  
"We already had some from last year but I guess they either didn't know about today or couldn't come. Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper are the beaters." Harry said, looking at the castle. "I think we're finished. Thanks, girls. You were great. See you next practice, which is Wednesday. Is that okay with you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure, as long as we don't get detention before then." Laramie said, elbowing Charisse, eyes sparkling. "Right, Char?"  
  
"Right, Lar." Charisse said. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"Okay, well practice is over. See you guys on Wednesday." Ron said, flying down with Harry, leaving the girls.  
  
"So what do you think of them?" Harry asked, back in the changing room.  
  
"I told you they will be great on the team." Ron said, looking at Harry.  
  
"I mean as girls, not as teammates." Harry said, putting his broom up in is secret case. He mumbled a locking charm and started heading up to the castle with Ron.  
  
"Well Laramie seems like a little hyper party animal and Charisse seems kind of quiet but they look like best friends. And Ember seems nice and is the best chaser of the three. I guess I like Laramie the best." Ron said, looking at the ground. "What about you?"  
  
"I like Charisse because she's quite. Loud people are sometimes annoying unless I know them really well. She's really pretty too, with her strawberry blonde hair." Harry said, walking up the steps to the front doors. "I'm going up to the dorm and take a shower then go down to dinner."  
  
"I'm going to go find Ginny and apologize for everything and then go to dinner. Meet you in the Great Hall." Ron said, before walking inside.  
  
"Okay, see you later then." Harry said.

----  
  
Ginny stepped out of the bushes and sat down on the steps. He wants to apologize? I have to admit that I did miss him, talking to him and Hermione and Harry. But he's got to learn to not mess with people's feelings and to trust me. I might as well to talk to him. She put her notes into her bag and got up. She ran inside and took a shortcut to get to the tower before Ron. She got to the door and said the password (Perfect) and went inside. She raced up the stairs and threw her bag down. She went back downstairs and sat down, panting, when there was a knock from the door. She waited for a minute, enough time for her to stop panting before getting up and answering it.  
  
"Hey Ginny. Can I talk to you, please?" Ron asked, stepping inside.  
  
"Sure, Ron. Let's go sit down," she said, motioning him towards the couches. "What did you want to see me about?"  
  
"Well, Gin. The reason I came here to talk to you is that I want to apologize. I'm sorry for this past summer and I'm sorry for the train ride. I don't even remember the reason we were fighting." Ron said, looking Ginny in the eyes.  
  
"Oh, Ron. I'm sorry too, but you have to learn not to mess with people's feeling. You've got to learn to trust me, too. Apology excepted." Ginny said, running over to hug her big brother.  
  
"Ah, what a nice surprise. I'm trying to go get so dinner and I end up losing my lunch with the help of two Weasels." Draco said, coming down the stairs. "Is everything back in its place now? Is the little Dream Team all better? Well, who cares? Weaslette, Are is fed and is around here somewhere," he said before leaving the room.  
  
"Well then. Let's go down to dinner. Okay with you, Gin?" Ron asked, standing up.  
  
"Um... Yeah. Let me go get ready. I'll be five minutes." Ginny said, running up the stairs. She ran into her room and changed from her black tank top to her white shirt. She put her robes back on, changed from tennis shoes to sandals. She grabbed her LotR bad and flew down the stairs.  
  
"Who is Are?" Ron asked, linking arms with Ginny and walking towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Are is short for Arwen. Arwen is my cat, whom I love very much." Ginny said, sitting down beside him and Brittany.  
  
"Ron, Ginny, did you guys make up?" Harry asked, glancing from one to the other.  
  
"What? You guys made up?" Hermione said, looking at Ron and then Ginny. "That's great! I'm so happy for you," she said, looking down at her plate.  
  
"Aww.. Ginny. I'm so proud of both you and Ron for forget the whole thing." Brittany said, before hugging Ginny and Ron. "Now, Ginny, we are going to Hogsmeade on Thursday to find dresses. Travis, you're coming too,right?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yes, I'm going to show Cory around. By the way, where is the guy, anyway?" Travis asked, looking around for the blonde kid.  
  
"Travis! You said that you would come. Oh well, Hermione, would you like to come and pick out a dress?" Brittany asked, looking at Hermione.  
  
"Sure, I'd love too. I'll meet you at Ginny's room at one o'clock that afternoon. Is that okay with you?" Hermione asked, smiling.  
  
"Yea, that's okay. I already know what color to get." Brittany said. "But I'll just not talk about it now." She added getting stares from Ron, Harry and Travis.  
  
"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. Do we have to be down here by a certain time?" Cory asked, sitting next to Travis and Hermione.  
  
"Not really, but if you want food, you need to be down here by at least six o'clock." Harry said, passing the chicken to Cory.  
  
"So what class do you have first?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I have Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures on Monday. And Defense Against the Dark Arts. Who teaches that?" Cory asked, looking up at them.  
  
"We don't know. The teacher just leaves us notes and directions on the board." Ron said.  
  
"Well, I'm finished and I've got to go do Transfiguration reviews. Goodnight. Oh and Hermione, I'm going to need help. Okay?" Ginny said, looking from Hermione to Harry.  
  
"What? Oh. Okay. I'll come up and help you when I'm done." Hermione said.  
  
"Bye guys. See you tomorrow." Ginny said, standing up.  
  
"Bye Gin."  
  
Ginny walked out of the Hall and up to her room. She changed from her skirt to her black pajama pants and got her books and pillow and went downstairs to do her homework in front of the fire. She got out her reviews for Transfiguration and started on one. Ron and me aren't fighting anymore. I'm so happy. I can talk to my old friends again and they seem to like my friends. She put up her books and got out her diary. She wrote about her day while waiting for Hermione. She heard someone come in.  
  
"Weaslette, there you are." Draco said, sitting down in a chair.  
  
"What's up with the name, Draco. It's annoying." Ginny said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Well, Gin, I'm sorry to tell you this but Crabbe and Golye want to be friends again, if we were friends in the first place. What I mean is that I can't go to the dance with you. I'm sorry but my reputation," Draco said, looking down at her.  
  
"Well, Malfoy, I'm sorry. It's your loss anyhow. So are you going with Pansy then? Hm.. that should be fun. I have to go. If Hermione comes here looking for me, tell her to wait. I'll be back in a minute." Ginny said, before walking out the door.  
  
"Why, Arwen what do you think about that?" Draco asked the cat, who was curled up on the couch.  
  
"Meow"  
  
Ginny ran down the hall towards the Gryffindor tower. He can't go with me because of his stupid friends. I mean, that's just plain mean. But then again, this is Malfoy. I shouldn't have trusted him.... But I like him though. And I thought he liked me. No,I used to like him. There. Ginny was half way there before she realized that she didn't have her robes on, just blacks pants and a white t- shirt on. Oh well. If I run into a teacher, please let it be a girl. She got to the tower and banged on the door. She heard voices and someone opened the door.  
  
"Hey there Ginny. What are you doing here?" Harry asked, moving aside to let her in.

"Well, I just wanted to get away from Malfoy. That's all. Is Brittany here?" Ginny asked, walking into the common room.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked, looking at her.  
  
"No, I will later, but not right now." Ginny said, looking down.  
  
"I've missed talking to you while you and Ron were fighting. Brittany is over there, helping Cory in Potions." Harry said, pointing over to the corner table.  
  
"Thanks, Harry. I've missed you too." Ginny said, hugging the boy. She went over to Brittany and sat down besides Cory.  
  
"I give up. Potions is impossible." Cory said, letting his head fall to the table.  
  
"It is not impossible. I can do it and so can you." Ginny said. "But first I have to borrow Brittany for a special girl meeting." She added, grabbing Brittany and pulling her to the top of the stairs.  
  
"What is it, Gin?" Brittany asked, looking at her.  
  
"Draco decided to dump our date for the dance. He said that since he had Slytherin friends again that it would ruin his reputation all over again. He's so mean. I shouldn't like him but I do. And I thought he liked me. " Ginny said, tears surfacing in her eyes.  
  
"It's ok. It's his loss." Brittany said, putting an arm around the girl. " And I've been talking to Cory. You could ask him. Cheer up and make sure Draco doesn't know you're so upset. Okay, bud?  
  
"Okay." Ginny said, wiping her nose.  
  
They both walked down the stairs and went over to help Cory with Potions.  
  
"So Cory, do you have a date for the dance?" Ginny asked, re-reading his Potion's essay.  
  
"No, Lavender and some other girl asked me but I said no. Why?" Cory asked, looking at her.  
  
"Would you like to go with me?" Ginny asked, smiling at him.  
  
"Yea, Ginny, I'll go with you." Cory said, smiling.  
  
"Um.. Gin, her comes Colin, you'd better go." Brittany said. "Oh and I'd ask Harry or Ron to escort you back."  
  
"No, I can take care of myself. I am a witch after all." Ginny said, smiling. " Thanks again Cory," she added.  
  
"Goodnight guys," she waved at Harry and Ron. She left the common room and made her way towards her room. She walked fast, hoping there wasn't someone behind her. Her imagination got the best of her and she ran half the way there. She said the password and entered. There was Hermione, sitting on the couch, looking through Ginny's books.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, sorry but I had to go talk to Brittany. Let's go up to my room so we won't be heard." Ginny said, looking around and grabbed her books.  
  
They made their way upstairs. Ginny closed the door and slung her bag on her bed. She jumped on and motioned for Hermione to sit down as well.  
  
"Well, I followed them to Quidditch practice. Nothing really happened, except they got three new girl chasers and they were talking about which one they liked best. Ron choose the hyper party animal one and Harry liked the quiet one. Charisse, the quiet one, had short strawberry-blonde hair and green eyes, just like Harry's in fact. That was all they really talked about that was interesting. They did practice from 2-5 so in other words, I worked for 3 hours. But seriously, you're not going to pay me, are you? Because I couldn't take your money." Ginny said, looking at the girl.  
  
"No, Ginny. You are doing a job and you have to be paid. Take it please. It will make me feel better. Now it's late. I've got to go." Hermione said, looking at her watch. It was 12, midnight. "Goodnight Gin, see you in the morning," she said before leaving.

Ginny threw her bag down off the bed and put the money Hermione had given her in her black bag/purse. She went to get in bed but she couldn't find her pillow. Oh. I left it downstairs. She went down the stairs and looking for her pillow in front of the fireplace but it wasn't there. Arwen was sitting on the couch, on top of Draco's head. And under that head was Ginny's pillow.  
  
"Malfoy, get off my pillow." Ginny said, snatching the pillow out form under him.

"Give me some warning, please, Gin. And what's with the Malfoy thing?" Draco asked, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I just don't want to ruin your reputation, that's all. So are you going with Pansy?" Ginny asked, looking at him.  
  
"Yes, I am going with Pansy. At least I have a date for the dance. Poor Ginny......"  
  
"Has a date. Thank you very much! Have fun with Pansy because I know I will have fun with Cory. Goodnight, Ferret Boy," she said, walking up the stairs with Arwen trailing at her feet.  
  
Great. Why doesn't she understand that this is better? I do like her a lot. But having that Slytherin power. Being on top again. Is this really better? he thought to himself. He went up to his room, leaving his door cracked for Arwen to come and go as she pleases.

--------

Thank you to all my reviewers and I mean all of you guys!  
  
Stella7- er.... Maybe.... Hopefully!! Heh!  
  
bitter green-tea – thank you for your review and I do get your point and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Drogo Baggins – Thank you for your review and I understand what your saying and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
RemusJLupin- Hey! Lord of the Rings does rock! Thanks. Hope ya like this chapter!!  
  
cleopatra-black- thanks as always! No, I don't know Spanish even though I took 6 years but tell me when you translate it! I can't wait! Hope ya liked this Chapter. Review!  
  
Jo- Thanks for your review and maybe this chapter is better to your liking.  
  
Sugar-Kat – I'm really glad your friend sent you this too! Heh. Hope you liked this chapter! Review!  
  
Where they're coming from- Thanks for the review and hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Kayla-Weasley44 – thanks. You really made my day by saying that! Hope you like this chapter! Review.  
  
SandwichBitch- Thanks for the review and I hope this maybe answered some of your questions. Review please.  
  
CoolMilena- hey! Thanks for the review. Cory is a friend on mine but I guess he is kinda like Tom. And I did email you again! Email me and I can try again if it didn't work! Sorry! Hope you likes this chapter!! Review!  
  
Looney-Lovegood – I'm a big fan of LotR so I can't help but sometimes add my Middle Earth friends in. Thanks! Hope ya liked this one!! Review!  
  
And I'd like to say Thank you for SugarCoatedEvil for helping me with my three new chaser's names! Hurry up and update!!  
  
And I'd like to say thank you to Cory for his little song that I added in Chapter 9 but I don't think anyone caught it because no one knows it!  
  
Thanks to all! Hope you liked! And Review review review!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine!!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews guys! They helped it a bunch!! Sorry for the wait but hopefully this one is long enough to make up for it! Chapter 12.......  
  
So he liked the quiet girl? I am quiet. And what did Ginny say she looked like? What was her name? Man, I can't think straight. Hermione said, sitting in her Head Girl room. She looked around at the posters of her favorite American singers and movie stars.  
  
She jumped off her bed and looking in the mirror. Her mother had taken her shopping in Paris for muggle clothes during the summer. The styles were very interesting for muggle teens. She was wearing her favorite khaki skirt with a blue top and robe. She put on some sandals and got a book and went down the stairs. She got comfy on the couch and started to read. She started to doze off when someone knocked on the door. She sat up, straightened her skirt and answered the door.  
  
"Hey Ron. What are you doing here? I thought you had Quidditch practice." Hermione asked, moving to let the guy in.  
  
"I had it yesterday. Do you want to go for a walk?" Ron asked, holding out his arm.  
  
"Sure, let's go." Hermione said, taking his arm.  
  
They walked in silence, making their way outside the castle. They made their way towards the lake and walked toward the edge of the forest before Hermione spoke.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked, looking at the boy.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, would you like to go to the dance with me?" Ron asked, blushing slightly.  
  
"Ron, I'd like that. Of course I would," she said, smiling at him.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione." Ron said, feeling a little awkward just standing there. "Do you want to go see what Harry's doing up at the castle?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go," she said, taking his hand and making their way up to the castle.  
  
They finally got to the Fat Lady's painting. Ron said the password and they went inside to find Harry. They looked over the common room but did not see the boy. Ron checking the dormitories and still no Harry.  
  
"Maybe he is in the library. When I left he was doing an essay. Maybe he had to look something up." Ron said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Hermione nodded and they made their way to the library. A lot of students were there but still no Harry. Lavender was there with Seamus and Hermione couldn't help but ask...  
  
"Um. Ron, when did you break up with Lavender?"  
  
"A week or so after school started." Ron asked, still looking for Harry in the room, not looking Hermione in the eye.  
  
"Well, where do you think Harry is?" Hermione asked, changing on the conversation on the way back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"I don't know. It's Sunday, he might have gone up on his broom to practice or something. I'm not sure though." Ron said, shaking his head.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch and saw it was time for dinner. "Well, its dinner time. He'll show up. Don't worry."  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." Ron said, as they walked to the Great Hall.  
  
----  
  
"Ginny, I still don't understand the concept." Cory said, looking up at her.  
  
"Well, it's time for dinner so we will start this later. We have to go by the prefect's tower because I need to get Arwen and my bag." Ginny said, picking up her books.  
  
They made their way to the prefect's tower and she said the password (Secrets) and they went inside. She dropped her books on a chair and went to find her kitten. Cory sat down on the couch, waiting for her.  
  
"Arwen, here kitty kitty." Ginny called, searching her room for the kitten. She looked in the corners and under the bed, but no kitten. She went to check in the bathroom, think the cat was being adventurous today but no Arwen. She went back downstairs and Cory helped her look for Arwen in the common room, but to no avail. Ginny went up the Slytherin stairs and to Draco's room and knocked. No one answered. Ginny put her ear up to the door and knocked again. She heard a meow and she kicked and banged on the door.  
  
"What is it? Come on in." came Draco's voice from inside the room.  
  
"It's me, I want Arwen. Have you seen her?" Ginny said, opening the door slowly.  
  
"She's on the bed." Draco replied, his back turned away from her. " I can give her dinner tonight, if that's all right with you."  
  
"Okay, just bring her back. And I'm only letting you take her because she likes you." Ginny said, slamming the door before he could reply.  
  
"Why doesn't she see that it's better this way? Let's go to dinner Arwen." Draco said, scooping the kitten into his pocket.  
  
----  
  
"Cory, let's go down to dinner, shall we?" Ginny asked, running down the stairs.  
  
"Where's your cat that you were telling me about?" Cory asked, looking at Ginny.  
  
"Draco is going to feed her. She loves him so I'll let him take her." Ginny explained, making her way towards the door. "Come on, I'm hungry."  
  
"Okay, okay." Cory said, being dragged by Ginny.  
  
Draco waited till they had left to come downstairs. So that must be her date, Cory. American. Well, it's better this way. It has to be. He thought as he made his way towards the Great Hall. "Isn't better this way, Arwen?" he asked the cat, letting her out of his pocket and putting her on his shoulder.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"You don't care, you're just hungry." Draco grinned as he sat down at the table.  
  
His usually seat was just right to be able to watch the Gryffindor table. Mainly Ginny. Why do I even like her? he thought as he feed Arwen some fish.  
  
"Hello Draco. Oh, is this your cat? Aw, it is so cute!" Pansy said, slipping into the chair next to Draco.  
  
"Hello Pansy. No, this is not my cat. Her name is Arwen." Draco said, not looking at the girl.  
  
"Oh, then whose is it?" Pansy asked, looking a little worried.  
  
"No ones. I found it." Draco said, getting aggravated.  
  
"Oh, well I got my dress for the dance." Pansy said. She started to talk about all the things she had gotten for the dance, but Draco just tuned her out and was watching the redheaded Gryffindor laugh and talking with her friends. But something was wrong. Where is Potter? Draco thought, scanning the table. Harry was not there. He just concentrated on feed Arwen and himself, not worrying about The Boy Who Lived.  
  
----  
  
"Well, I mean, I didn't know where you were so I couldn't come find you. And then Cory needed help with his homework, so I helped him. Sorry, Brittany." Ginny said, looking across the table at her friend.  
  
"Well, we were in the Gryffindor common room the whole day." Brittany said, in a matter of fact voice.  
  
"Sure you were." Ginny said, giggling at Brittany.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Travis asked, looking around the table.  
  
"We don't know. He disappeared after lunch." Hermione said, looking at Ron.  
  
"He might have gone off with some girl," he said, grinning. "Or maybe not," he added, getting a glare from Hermione.  
  
"We don't know where he is." Hermione explained.  
  
"Maybe he's right behind you." Harry said, sitting beside her.  
  
"Harry! You had us worried. Where were you?" Hermione asked, looking relieved.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm here now and I'm hungry." He said, filling his plate.  
  
"Keep your secrets then, Harry Potter. I think it's a good thing to have a secret." Ginny said, laughing.  
  
Draco watched all of this and thought about his so called 'friends'. He picked Arwen up and left the Hall. He went upstairs and down corridors and finally came to the roof. He summoned a blanket and laid down. He let Arwen explore, keeping an eye on the little kitten. He gazed at the stars and soon fell asleep, dreaming of him and a red-haired beauty. When he woke up, he was dazed and he found a note on his shirt. He read it and looked around but saw no one. He grabbed Arwen and hurried to his room as fast as he could to get away from there.  
  
----  
  
"Well, I'm going to my room to do homework. I have Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow. See you guys at breakfast." Ginny said, leaving the Great Hall.  
  
She went to her tower and walked inside. Draco should be here. I want to play with Arwen before I start my homework.   
  
"Draco! DRACO!" she yelled up his staircase. No answer. She went up the stairs and knocked. No answer. She knocked again and said, "I'm coming in". She opened the door slowly and no Draco. Where could he be? I saw him leave the Great Hall at dinner. What had he done with my kitty? Ginny thought. She left his room and went up to hers. She changed into pajama pants and a tank top and got her books and pillow and went downstairs to study and wait for the safe return of her kitten. She started her Potion's essay and was nearly done when she heard the door slam. She looked up and saw Draco run in, panting. He collapsed in the couch, still breathing hard after a couple of minutes.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Ginny asked, getting up to make sure he had Arwen.  
  
"Yes. I mean, no." Draco said, trying to talk, still breathing hard.  
  
"Which one is it, Malfoy? Do you have Arwen?" Ginny asked, looking down at him in the chair.  
  
"Yes. Everything is fine" he said, breathing slowly now. He fished Arwen out of his pocket and handed the kitten to its mother.  
  
"Okay, whatever Malfoy. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Ginny said, leaving her books and taking Arwen upstairs.  
  
Draco waited till she closed her door before he got the note back out. He read it and re-read and sat up on the couch. He through the note in the fireplace and laid down on the couch and soon fell asleep.  
  
----  
  
"Brittany, you should go upstairs and sleep instead of on the couch. You have Potions and DaDa tomorrow. Get some sleep." Cory said, helping Brittany up.  
  
"Okay, I'm going. I'm going." Brittany said, making her way towards the stairs with Cory at her side.  
  
"Goodnight Brittany." Cory said, heading back downstairs.  
  
"Goodnight Cory. Why are you going back downstairs?" Brittany asked from the top of the stairwell.  
  
"I'm writing a letter to my parents. Goodnight now."  
  
"Yeah, goodnight." She said before going into the bedroom she shared with the other girls. She changed clothes and fell into her bed, drifting off to sleep.  
  
----  
  
"Pass up your homework and do the work on the board. " Snape said, looking over his Advanced Potions class before sitting at his desk.  
  
They passed up the essays and got out their notes. They copied the work on the board and started making the potion. Ginny sat in the back with Brittany and passed her a note.  
  
'When are we going to Hogsmeade?' Ginny wrote before passing it to Brittany.  
  
'Sometime Thursday with Hermione. Remember?' Brittany wrote before passing it back and stirring up the contents in her cauldron.  
  
'Oh yeah. We have DaDa today. Maybe we'll get to see our mystery teacher today.' Ginny wrote, smiling. She looked up to make sure Snape wasn't near their table. He was sitting at his desk, grading papers with a smug smile on his face.  
  
'Yeah. Maybe. Our potion is done and it's time to go. I'll take it up there.' Brittany wrote before leaving the table with their potion. Ginny packed up her bag, slipped the note into her pant's pocket and waited for Brittany. They left and went to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They gossiped about who was taking who to the ball and made their way to class.  
  
----  
  
Ginny and Brittany sat down in their seats, looking at the board for the class's instructions. The board was clean and all the class started talking at once.  
  
"Ginny, no homework. Our teacher forgot to put up assignments. This is going to be a good class." Brittany said, pointing towards the board.  
  
"Yeah, Brittany." Ginny said, when the door in the back slammed.  
  
"Sorry class. I forgot to write homework up here. The World Cup is over, I can actually teach you guys now. By the way, I'm Professor Wood, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Today we are going to talk about boggarts. Turn to page 395 and read the page and copy the notes off the board when you're done. And no homework tonight." Oliver said, smiling at his class.  
  
Everyone did as they were told and class was dismissed ten minutes early. The students filled out of class and Ginny ran up to Professor Wood's desk.  
  
"Oliver! I mean, Professor Wood! Why didn't you tell us that you were the professor?" Ginny said, hugging the man.  
  
"Well, I like surprises. Is it lunch time? I'm hungry. Let's go." Wood said, leading Ginny and Brittany out the door. They went to the Great Hall and Oliver left them to go sit at the Staff Table. They both sat down and ate. They went to changed books and went to their classes for the afternoon.  
  
The rest of the week went by uneventful except Ginny fell down the stairs a couple of times. Thursday came and finally it was time to go get their dress for the dance. Ginny meet Brittany and Hermione in her room and they made their way to Hogsmeade. They found a coffee shop and got a drink and went to the dress shop.  
  
"Do you like this color or this one?" Brittany asked, holding up a blue one and a purple one.  
  
"I like the blue one better. What about you, Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking a dress for herself.  
  
"Yeah, I like the blue one. What about this forest green one? And it's a halter dress. I like it." Hermione said, holding up a beautiful dress.  
  
"Oh, I like the color. Go try it on." Ginny said, ushering Hermione towards the changing room. Hermione went in and come out in the dress. It was perfect for her. "Oh Hermione. You look so good. You have to get it. It's perfect. Ron will love it."  
  
"I like it. What do you think Brittany?" Hermione asked, turning towards the girl.  
  
"It's just right for you, Hermione. You really should get it." Brittany said, paying for the blue gown she had picked out. "Which one are you getting, Ginny?"  
  
"I like this one," she said, holding up a black strapless gown with green lace around it to herself.  
  
"Oh Gin! It's perfect for you! Get it! Now!" Brittany said. "Don't you like it, Hermione?"  
  
"Yea Gin! You should get it. Try it on though first." Hermione said, pointing to the changing room.  
  
"Yea, okay." Ginny said, walking towards it. She changed into the dress and came back out.  
  
"Oh! Gin! Get it now!" Brittany and Hermione squealed.  
  
"Okay. Let me change and I'll get it." Ginny said, going back into the dressing room. She changed clothes and paid for her new gown.  
  
They then went to the mask shop to find a feathery mask to where to the ball. Ginny got a black one with green sequins. Brittany got a baby blue one and Hermione got a green one with black stitching. They went to the Three Broomsticks to meet Travis and Cory. They were there early and got a booth in a corner.  
  
"So do you really think my dress is okay?" Brittany said, sipping her Butterbeer.  
  
"Yes, Brittany. It's a great color for your blonde hair. Don't worry about it. Travis will love it." Ginny said, assuring her friend.  
  
"Travis will love what?" Travis said, walking up to the table with two Butterbeers in his hand. He sat down beside Brittany and Cory sat beside Ginny.  
  
"My dress for the dance, of course." Brittany said, looking at him.  
  
"I bet it's perfect for you." Travis said, sitting besdie her and sliding his arm around her waist.  
  
"Aw, thanks. I hope so," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Brittany, it is perfect. Just don't worry about it." Ginny said, looking at her friend.  
  
"What color dress did you get, Ginny?" Cory asked, turning to look at her.  
  
"I got a black strapless dress with green lace. And Brittany got a blue dress. It's beautiful on her." Ginny said, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"Sounds nice. Both of them." Travis said. "What color did you get, Hermione?"  
  
"I got a forest green halter dress. I like it a lot." Hermione said, looking at them.  
  
"So, Cory, did Travis show you around Hogsmeade?" Ginny asking, turning back towards him.  
  
"Yeah, we went to the Quidditch shop. I think I might try out for it next year, after I've practiced for the whole summer." Cory explained, looking at Travis.  
  
"Well, I bet Ron will help you over the summer, if you'd want to come back to England early for school." Ginny said, looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great. Well I'm finished, do you guys want to go back. You girls could put your dresses in your rooms and then we could go to dinner." Cory said, getting up from the booth.  
  
"Okay, that's a good idea. Let's go." Ginny said, getting her dress bag and her purse.  
  
They made their way up to the castle and the girls went a dropped their bags off at the Gryffindor common room. Ginny and Hermione would pick them up later. They then went down to dinner and talked again about dress and the dance. Ginny picked up her dress from the Gryffindor common room and went up to her tower. She laid her dress out on her chair and went to take a shower.  
  
_Knock. Knock._  
  
"Who is it?" Ginny screamed from the shower. "What do you want?"  
  
"Its Brittany. Hurry up and come here." Brittany screamed before going inside Ginny's room to wait.  
  
"Okay. Okay." Ginny said, getting out to the shower. She performed a drying spell on her hair and got dressed. Ginny went out of the bathroom. " Brit, where you be?"  
  
"I'm in your room." Brittany called from her room.  
  
"Oh, okay. What did you want me for?" Ginny said, coming inside her room.  
  
"You took my dress instead of yours and I was going to show Travis and I think you a little bit smaller than me." Brittany said, holding up her blue gown.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. I guess I was in a hurry for some reason." Ginny said, smiling at her. "I'll go with you to show him. Let me change into some pants first."  
  
"Okay, I'll wait for you downstairs." Brittany replied, before walking out the door.  
  
Ginny changed out of her shorts into some Pj pants. She grabbed some shoes and her robe and went downstairs. "Here I am. Let's go."  
  
"You can show Cory your dress too. It's in my room." Brittany suggested.  
  
"Okay, I will." Ginny said, before walking out the door with Brittany.  
  
----  
  
Draco finished dinner in the Great Hall and went to patrol the walls. He walked along the corridors and saw nothing interesting. He made his way back to his Head Boy tower just after Ginny and Brittany had left. He went upstairs to his room, even though it was early. He fell into his bed, letting sleep come over him.  
  
----  
  
"And this is Brittany. She is modeling a blue gown with lace and ribbon." Ginny said, as Brittany walked down the stairs to show Travis.  
  
"Oh, I like it. It's perfect for you, my dear." Travis said, helping her down the last step. "Now for you, Gin. Come on now."  
  
"Okay, let me go change." Ginny said, before disappearing into the room. She changed into her gown and fixed her hair with her wand. She reappeared and came down the stairs slowly.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, it looks even better than when you tried it on at the shop." Brittany squealed.  
  
"Ginny, you look amazing." Cory said, walking towards his date. "It looks great on you."  
  
"Thanks, Cory. Travis, do you like it?" Ginny asked, blushing slightly from Cory's comment.  
  
"Yes, it's a perfect dress for you." Travis said, looking over at her.  
  
"Where is Ron and Harry? I wanted to show it to them." Ginny asked, looking around the common room. It was deserted except for a bunch of 4th year boys looking over at Ginny and Brittany in their dresses.  
  
"I think they said something about the library, but it should be closed by now. It's midnight right now." Travis said, looking at his watch.  
  
"Oh, well then I'm going to bed. I'll just grab my clothes and leave. Goodnight guys. Travis, are you coming?" Ginny said, calling from the stairs.  
  
"No, I have to finish some homework with Cory." Travis answered.  
  
"Ok, Goodnight then. See you guys at breakfast." Ginny said, walking towards the door. She had her clothes in her hand and made her way towards her dorm.  
  
She went inside and sat down on the couch, staring into the fireplace. Why don't I just go out with Cory and forget about Draco? Draco won't come back. He's got his Slytherin power back. And if that's what really matters to him then I guess there would be no point to like him or even listen to him. she thought. She got up from her spot, grabbed her clothes and went up the stairs. She changed clothes, laid her dress out and climbed into bed, leaving the door cracked for Arwen.  
  
----  
  
Draco got up at around midnight, hearing someone come in the common room. He got up and went to the balcony to see who it was. He looked down and saw Ginny on the couch, in her dress. She's beautiful. That dress is amazing. She's amazing. he thought. Why did I let her go? Power. It runs in my blood. Power over everything. he went back into his chamber and back into bed, finding it hard to fall asleep again.  
  
----  
  
"So, Ginny, what are you singing for the talent show?" Brittany asked over breakfast. She buttered some toast, waiting for Ginny to answer her. "Gin, do you even know?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yea. I know what I'm singing. You'll see tonight. "Ginny said, with a grin. "I don't want to go to lesson's today. I'm too excited about tonight."  
  
"Yeah, I know. At least it's Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid instead of Potions." Brittany said, standing up. "Come on, let's go on. The faster we go, the faster the day goes by. Right?"  
  
"Right. Okay." Ginny said, standing up. She grabbed a last piece of toast and they went to class.  
  
----  
  
"Drakey, do you know what you're going to sing tonight?" Pansy asked, sitting beside him at breakfast.  
  
"No, I don't I'll think of something during class. In fact, I'll go early. See you later, Pansy." Draco said, standing up. He grabbed an apple and left the room, leaving Pansy sitting alone.  
  
----  
  
Care of Magical Creatures went well. Hagrid had caught a unicorn mother and they studied and talked about her. Soon it was noon and classes for that day were over. Ginny and Brittany raced up to the Gryffindor common room and got all their stuff needed for the ball and went up to Ginny's room. They laid out all of their stuff they needed on the bed and went downstairs to the common room and rested for a while.  
  
Before they knew it, it was 6 o'clock and it was time to get ready. They ran upstairs and took showers. They re-did their hair and Brittany put her long blonde hair up while Ginny left her hair down, curling parts of it. They did each others make-up and finally got dressed. They fixed their hair after putting their masked on. They put their shoes on and went downstairs to wait for their date.  
  
_Knock, Knock._  
  
Ginny got up and answered the door. She let the boys inside and they sat down around the fireplace.  
  
"Well, stand up and let's see you in your masks and with yourself all done up. Both of you." Travis said, gesturing for the girls to get up.  
  
They both stood up and turned around and then sat back down. "So you do like it? Because you better." Ginny said, laughing.  
  
"It's perfect. Both of you are gorgeous." Cory said, looking from one to the other.  
  
"Oh, Gin! I might just steal date." Brittany said, giggling.  
  
"What about me?" Travis said, looking down.  
  
"Aw, I love you, Travis." Brittany said, getting up and sitting on his lap.  
  
"I know. The talent show started in ten minutes. Let's go. You ready to sing, Ginny?" Travis asked, getting up and linking arms with Brittany.  
  
"Yeah, as much as I'll ever be." Ginny said, getting up and taking Cory's arm.  
  
"Well then, let's go." Brittany said, opening the door.  
  
They left the tower and slowly made their way to the Great Hall. With every step, Ginny was getting even more nervous. Brittany noticed this and told her " Ginny, you'll do fine. It's okay. You've got a great voice that a lot of people don't. You'll win for us. Just relax and have fun. That's what it's all about."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks, Brittany." Ginny said, hugging her friend.  
  
They entered the Hall and looked around. It was decorated very little with just banners and ordinary decorations.  
  
"Will all talent show contestants please come up by the stage, please. Thank you." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well wish me luck. Goodbye for now." Ginny said before heading up to the stage.  
  
"Luck," they all said as she disappeared through the crowd of students.  
  
"Well, now that all of you are here, pick a number from the hat. It will be your number to go on stage." Dumbledore said, passing the hat around. The hat came around to Ginny and she got a number out. Number 2. Great. I'm one of the first. At least I can get it over with and watch everyone else. she thought as she tried to relax. She went to the side of the stage to watch the first person to go on. They sang a song by the Beatles and then it was her turn. She got up on stage and turned towards the audience.  
  
"This song is called 'If I ain't got You' by Alicia Keys." Ginny said to the people out in front of her. The music started and she started to sing.  
  
Some people live for the fortune  
  
Some people live just for the fame  
  
Some people live for the power yeah  
  
Some people live just to play the game  
  
Some people think that the physical things  
  
Define what's within  
  
I've been there before  
  
But that life's a bore  
  
So full of the superficial  
  
Some people want it all  
  
But I don't want nothing at all  
  
If it ain't you baby  
  
If I ain't got you baby  
  
Some people want diamond rings  
  
Some just want everything  
  
But everything means nothing  
  
If I ain't got you  
  
Some people search for a fountain  
  
Promises forever young  
  
Some people need three dozen roses  
  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
  
And in a world on a silver platter  
  
And wondering what it means  
  
No one to share, no one who truly cares for me  
  
Some people want it all  
  
But I don't want nothing at all  
  
If it ain't you baby  
  
If I ain't got you baby  
  
Some people want diamond rings  
  
Some just want everything  
  
But everything means nothing  
  
If I ain't got you  
  
Some people want it all  
  
But I don't want nothing at all  
  
If it ain't you baby  
  
If I ain't got you baby  
  
Some people want diamond rings  
  
Some just want everything  
  
But everything means nothing  
  
If I ain't got you  
  
If I ain't got you with me baby  
  
Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
  
If I ain't got you with me baby.  
  
Ginny's voice faded off and the crowd clapped and yelled for her. She blushed slightly and exited the stage. She found Brittany and Cory and Travis and they all congratulated her.  
  
"Ginny, that was awesome. Nice song, too." Brittany said, hugging her friend.  
  
"I didn't know I had such a talented date." Cory said, waiting for Brittany to let go so he could hug her.  
  
"Yea, it was great, Gin. I'm so proud." Travis said.  
  
"Contestant number 3: Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore said as Draco went on stage.  
  
"Hello, I'll be singing 'The Remedy' by Jason Mraz.  
  
I saw fireworks from the freeway and behind closed eyes I cannot make them go away  
  
Cause you were born on the Fourth of July, freedom ring Now something on the surface it stings That something on the surface it kind of makes me nervous who says that you deserve this And what kind of God would serve this? We will cure this dirty old disease If you've got the poison I've got the remedy  
  
The remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaison I say the comedy is that it's serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end. I won't worry my life away. I won't worry my life away.  
  
I heard two men talking on the radio in a crossfire kind of new reality show Uncovering the ways to plan the next big attack They were counting down the days to stab the brother in the be right back after this The unavoidable kiss, where the minute fresh death breath is sure to outlast his catastrophe Dance with me, because if you've got the poison, I've got the remedy  
  
The remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaison I say the comedy is that it's serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end. I won't worry my life away. I won't worry my life away.  
  
When I fall in love I take my time There's no need to hurry when I'm making up my mind You can turn off the sun but I'm still gonna shine and I'll tell you why Because  
  
The remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaison I say the comedy is that it's serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end.  
  
He finished and walked off stage, while the students clapped and screamed for him.  
  
"Oh, Drakey, that was so good. I just loved it!" Pansy said, hanging onto his arm.  
  
"Um. Thanks, Pansy." Draco said, looking away from before walking away from her, looking for someone.  
  
----  
  
"So... since the talent show is over, the band should start playing, right?" Brittany asked, looking at them.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are right. They should. Ginny, what band did they get to play?" Travis asked, looking at Ginny.  
  
"Umm.. They are called Magic Mayhem. Hermione heard them and booked them. They should be really good though." Ginny said, looking in the corner where the band was setting up.  
  
"So Ginny, are you excited? You finally get to meet your S.A." Brittany said.  
  
"S.A? What's that?" Cory asked, looking confused.  
  
"S.A. stands for Secret Admirer. Someone keeps sending Ginny love letters and she gets to meet him tonight at the front doors." Brittany explained, looking excited.  
  
"Oh, that should be exciting." Cory said. "The band has started to play. Let's dance," he said, grabbing Ginny by the hand and pulling her to dance with him. They danced for a while and sometimes Travis and Brittany would bump into them and they would swap partners for a song or two. They even bumped into Ron and Hermione, who seemed not notice anyone but themselves. Finally it was midnight and time to announce the winner of the talent show. Ginny made her way towards the stage and was pushed into the guy in front of her.  
  
"Watch what you're doing." Draco growled, turning around to face her.  
  
"Excuse you. You need to keep the line moving, Malfoy." Ginny snapped back, eyes glowing. She got in front of him and went up on stage to stand with everyone else.  
  
"Now, everyone did a great job but only one person could win this award. The judges thought long and hard and have reached a verdict. The winner of this year's talent show is.... Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny blushed and went to claim her award. She shook Dumbledore's hand and turned to face the crowd. They yelled and clapped and screamed for her. The band finally started to play their last song and Ginny went to find Brittany.  
  
"Oh, Gin! You won! I'm so proud. You did so good." Brittany said, hugging her friend to death.  
  
"Thanks, Brittany." Ginny said as her friend released her.  
  
"Good job, Weasel. You deserved that award. "Draco said, before disappearing in the crowd.  
  
"Well, you did really well if Malfoy complemented you. If that was a complement." Travis said, looking at her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Brittany, take me award. I have to go to the Front Doors to wait for my S.A." Ginny said, handing the award to her friend. " Do I look all right?"  
  
"You look perfect. Right, Cory?" Brittany said, taking the award.  
  
"Yes, simply beautiful, my dear." Cory said, bowing. "Would you care to have one more dance before you go?"  
  
"I think I shall. Thank you, my love." Ginny said, taking his hand. He led her onto the dance floor and they slow danced. Finally Ginny looked at Cory's watch and told him she had to go. She kissed him on the cheek, telling him thanks and disappeared into the crowd of students. She exited the Great Hall and found a mirror in the corridor. She fixed her mask and hair and headed towards the front doors. She sat down in a chair and waited for her secret admirer to come.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, she saw someone coming. She stood up and straightened her dress. She walked up to him, meeting him half way down the hall. He leaned in and kissed her. She pulled off his mask and her hand flew up to her mouth.  
  
"HARRY?"  
  
---  
  
Hey guys! Lots of you probably didn't expect that. At least I was nice. I was going to stop at the part where her hand flies up to her mouth but I added the Harry part because I love yall and I wouldn't want that to happen to me.  
  
Carmelina- he'll figure it out in the end.  
  
Sugar-Kat- hey! Thanks for that excited review! Hope ya liked this chapter.  
  
CoolMilena- hey! I emailed you! And you got it. yea.. hope you liked this one. Email and review! Thanks  
  
Sugar-coated-evil- here it! thanks again for everything! Your are a BIG help! Review and update our own fanfic! Loved that last chapter  
  
Rednight-rider- yea.. that's true.. I would have too... hope ya like this chapter!  
  
Stella7- yea... the plot was good but it's not over yet.. and that's all I have to say! Hope ya liked this chapter! Review  
  
Kayla-Weasley44- I updated again! Review and I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Cleopatra-black- sorry to hear about your grandfather. Hope your family is okay. And I hope you liked this chapter! Review please!  
  
Lion's Roar- yeah.... True. Hope you liked this chapter! Review.  
  
Eternal Shadows- yay! Sammy! I love you! Review or IM me!  
  
DreamGurl-de-Draco – made me mad too. Well Hope you liked this chapter! Review.  
  
Well... Here it is! All I have to say is ... Review, Review and REVIEW! Heh please!  
  
-Anar Maite Irin- 


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I think I forgot this in a couple of chapters, but JK Rowling does own them. I just like to play with them a lil bit!_

A/n: Hey guys!! Thanks to the people who reviewed! Thanks guys. And here's where we left the gang off......

Chapter 13 –

About fifteen minutes later, she saw someone coming. She stood up and straightened her dress. She walked up to him, meeting him half way down the hall. He leaned in and kissed her. She pulled off his mask and her hand flew up to her mouth.  
  
"HARRY?"

Ginny backed away, looking at her secret admirer in front of her.

"Ginny, I could never tell you after all these years. I just waited and watched you from afar. It tore me apart that we didn't talk when Ron and you were fighting. Will you please go out with me? I like you alot, Ginny." Harry said, looking into her eyes.

"Harry, I don't know what to say. Your letters. I loved them. But I don't like you like that, now. And I still hope we can be friends, like we used too." Ginny said, tears forming in her eyes. This cant be happening. I never thought it would be Harry. But I don't like him like that anymore. I moved on.

" Ginny, I will wait for you always. We both need to keep being friends. I will wait for you. Now, let's go back to the dance." Harry said, leading her back into the Great Hall. Ginny handed Harry back his mask and he put it on.

"Harry? Your Gin's secret admirer?" Brittany asked, looking back and forth from Ginny to Harry.

" Yes, I'm her not-so-secret admirer now." Harry said, blushing a little.

" Good job, mate. So are you both going out now?" Travis asked, patting Harry on the shoulder.

" No, we're not. We're just friends, for now. I'm just waiting for Ginny but I won't push her into anything." Harry explained.

" Yes, we're just friends till I think about this for a while." Ginny said, smiling slightly.

" And, my dear, I will wait for you." Harry said, looking down at her.

" I know, Harry. I know. Well the ball is over. Do you guys want to come over to the prefect's common room? Brittany and me can go ask the house elves for some snacks and drinks." Ginny said, looking at everyone.

" That's a good idea. I'm going to go change into something a little less stiff and I'll meet you there." Harry said, Travis and Cory nodding. They left the Great Hall, going to change into jeans and t-shirts.

" Let's go to the kitchen's now and see what Comi can get us." Ginny said, locking arms with Brittany and heading towards the kitchens.

They got to the painting and went inside. Hundreds of house elves were running around with left overs from the ball. They got Comi's attention and motioned for the elf to come over to them.

"What can Comi do for you, misses?" Comi asked, looking up at them.

" Do you have any party food. Like maybe some left overs from the ball." Ginny suggested, Brittany nodding in approval.

" Yes, mam. Comi will get that. Drinks too, misses?" the little house elf asked them.

" Yes, about 6 or 7 glasses of butterbeer. Please and thank you, Comi." Brittany said, grinning at the little house elf.

" Coming right up." Comi said, before disappearing into the crowd of house elves. She came back with a basket of goodies in her hand and gave them to Brittany. She shrank it and placed it in her pocket. They said goodbye to Comi and went up to the prefect's tower. Brittany enlarged the basket and placed it on a table and went to borrow some clothes from Ginny. They changed and went downstairs to wait for the boys. They set stuff out and started to eat when Harry and the boys came into the common room.

" What took so long. I thought girls took a long time to change and stuff?" Brittany exclaimed, grinning playfully.

" Well, I made you wait because you usually make me wait for breakfast, baby. That's why." Travis said, sitting next to his girlfriend on the couch.

" Oh, that's not very nice. I don't mean to get up late everyday." She said sarcastically.

" So, what food did you get from the kitchens?" Cory asked, looking at the basket.

" It's just left overs from the ball and some butterbeer." Ginny said, getting up to get her and Brittany a drink.

" Yum. I'm hungry." Harry said, rubbing his stomach. He got himself a plate and filled it up. He grabbed a butterbeer and sat down in a chair near the fire.

" So, Gin. I didn't know you could sing that well. " Cory said, sitting down next to her.

" I've been practicing in my room from a lot of the summer. I put up sound barriers so no one would have to listen to me." Ginny explained, taking a sip of her drink.

" Really? So that's what you were doing in your room all summer." Harry said, grinning at her.

" Yeah, that and writing to Brittany." Ginny said, smiling at the blonde girl who was in deep conversation with Travis.

" Oh, you kept her a secret all summer and last year, didn't you?" Harry asked.

" Yes, I did."

" Well, I'm full. Do you wanna play wizard's chess?" Harry asked.

" Yeah, did you bring it with you?" Ginny asked, looking around his chair.

"No, I didn't know if anyone wanted to play. I'll go get it." Harry said, getting up from his chair.

" No, I'll go get it. I want to see Ron and Hermione and see what they're doing." Ginny said, grabbing her robe.

" Okay, it's on my bed or in the common room on the table. One or the other. Ron can show you if you don't see it." Harry said, sitting back down.

" Okay, be right back." Ginny said before walking out the door.

She made her way slowly, thinking. She was about halfway there when she saw someone coming down the hall. The person got closer. It was a very drunk Colin. Ginny checked her robes for her wand and started to try and walk past him unnoticed.

" Oh no, Gin. You shouldn't have dumped me. You were wrong, not me. You!" Colin said, before pressing his lips hard on hers. She tried to hit him in the head, but he just hit her back. She got a little dizzy after that. She couldn't reach her wand and he wouldn't pull away. Oh gosh. I can't breath. He is drunk. How am I going to get away? I can't reach my wand. She thought, panicking.

Suddenly Colin was shoved off of her and she could breathe. She coughed and gasped and looked around for the person who had shoved Colin off. She couldn't really see straight after Colin had hit her in the head. She tried to see who was her rescuer.

" I don't think she appreciated that." Draco said, punching Colin in the nose. Colin returned the punch and also added one in the stomach. Draco's hands went to his stomach and he fell on his knees. Colin kicked him a couple of times and he fell on his side, wincing.

" Draco! Are you okay?" Ginny said, rushing over to her rescuer.

"Now, Gin. Where were we before this git interrupted us?" Colin said, turning towards Ginny. She fumbled for her wand and finally got it out of her pocket, backing away from the advancing boy. She pointed her wand at the boy and shouted, "Batbogey hex." Colin fell to the floor in pain and Ginny rushed over to Draco.

"Draco, are you okay?" Ginny asked, looking at him. Ginny looked at his face and helped him up. "You need to go to the hospital wing. I'll help you." Draco put his arm around her shoulders and she tried to support the Slytherin. They walked slowly, having to stop some times for Draco or Ginny to catch their breath. They finally got there and Madame Pomfery rushed over to tend to Draco.

"What happened to the poor boy?" Madame Pomfery asked, putting Draco in a bed.

"He was hurt goofing around with some friends." Ginny said, sounding unsure.

"Oh, well he'll be better in the morning after I give him this potion. But he might have to stay for the weekend." Madame Pomfery said, before turning to give him the cup.

"The weekend? We have a game against Gryffindor this weekend." Draco pleaded, looking at the nurse.

"Sorry, but you can't play. You're lucky that it's not worse, Mr. Malfoy. Now drink all the contents in that cup." Madame Pomfery said, pointing at the cup beside his bed.

He drank it and smiled at Ginny. Madame Pomfery looked at him then Ginny and then back at him. "You have five minutes, then to your tower, Ms. Weasley," she said, before leaving them alone.

"Are you okay? How did you know that I was there?" Ginny asked, sitting in a chair by his bed.

"I'm all right now. I just saw Colin sucking the life out of you and I just thought it was the right thing to do." Draco said, not looking her in the eye.

"Well then. My hero, Draco Malfoy. Arwen will miss her dad for one night." Ginny said, giggling. "Well, thank you for saving me. I just couldn't reach my wand. He came up so fast. I'm sorry you're hurt though," she said, smiling sweetly down at him.

"It's okay. All in a days work," he said, laughing, covering up a cough.

"Well if you ever need anything, I'll try to help you. I'd better go before Madame Pomfery comes back and kicks me out. Goodnight, Draco." Ginny said, before turning around to leave. She was about to the door when she turned around and came back to his bed. She kissed him on the cheek and then ran out the door.

"Goodnight, Gin." Draco whispered. Man, I might actually love her. This might be a bad thing. I'll have to be careful after I got that note. Colin is just a taste of whats to come if that note is true. he thought, before falling asleep.

Ginny ran to the Gryffindor common room and found the chess game. She glanced around to see if Ron and Hermione were there, but didn't see them. Maybe she's gotten over Harry. I hope so, Ron likes her a lot. she thought as she headed back to the tower. She ran inside, gasping for air.

"Ginny, what took so long?" Cory asked, getting up and helping her to the couch. She waited till she could breath before talking.

"Colin came up and kissed me and wouldn't let go." Ginny started.

"I knew I should have come with you. I saw him and some people leaving with some fire whiskey. They must have gotten drunk and split up and you just ran into him. Why did he stop?" Harry asked, looking worried.

"Draco came along and beat him up. He's now in the hospital wind because of me. It's all my fault." Ginny said, tearing up.

"It's not your fault. It's Colin's fault. He just won't let the past go." Brittany said, sitting down by her friend and putting her arm around her, comforting her.

" Yeah, that's right. It's his fault. I'm just thankful that Malfoy came up, or you might not be here right now." Harry said, Cory nodding to agree with him.

" Okay. I'm okay now. I just feel bad for Malfoy. Well, let's forget about this for a while and I'll play Harry in chess." Ginny said, wiping her eyes.

" Okay, we'll watch." Brittany said, sitting back down besides Travis.

" So, by any chance, did you see Ron or Hermione?" Cory asked, sitting down on the couch besides Ginny to watch the game.

" I did look but I didn't see either of them. No one was in the common room where I found the chess game." Ginny said, while her bishop was destroying one of Harry's pawns.

" Hm... I wonder where they are?" Brittany said, giggling.

" I don't know, but I sure hope Hermione likes him now. Since he really likes her." Harry said, grinning.

" Yeah, I hope so too. They are so cute together. They're made for each other." Brittany said, resting her head on Travis's shoulder.

" Well Harry, you're beat. Check mate!" Ginny yelled, defeating Harry.

" Well, I think you took lessons from Ron." Harry said, putting the game up.

" Maybe I did." Ginny said, smiling at him.

" Well, I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Anyone of you lovely men want to escort me to my chambers?" Brittany said, grinning. Cory nodded in agreement and stood up.

" I will, madam. Let's go." Travis said, standing and linking arms with Brittany.

" Goodnight guys. See you in the morning." Ginny said, standing up to see them leave.

" Goodnight, my lady. It was a pleasure taking you to the dance." Cory said, kissing her hand and tipping his head. She smiled at him and they both started to laugh at their little joke.

" Night, Gin. See you at breakfast." Harry said, hugging the girl before leaving the room.

" Travis, I think I'm going to spend the night with Ginny. We will be doing...um... girl stuff." Brittany said, going back to sit on the couch and help Ginny pick up the food.

" Whatever. I'm tired and going to bed. Goodnight, lovely ladies." Travis said, kissing Brittany and hugging Ginny before he went up the stairs.

" Don't leave without us for breakfast." Ginny called after him. He waved at them before entering his room. Ginny turned back to Brittany, who was sitting on the couch.

" Girl stuff? What did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked, grinning at her blonde friend.

" Well, about guys, of course. That's girl talk." Brittany said. "What do you think about Harry being your secret admirer?"

" I was surprised. I didn't even think of him being it. I was taken aback, I guess." Ginny said, blushing slightly.

" Well, I don't think he's the only one that likes you. Cory's hinting on it too." Brittany said, grinning.

" I know! I mean, I don't like Harry like that. I probably could grow too but for now I just have Cory and Draco on my mind. Even though Draco is out of the picture." Ginny said, looking down.

" I'm not so sure Draco is out of the picture anymore. I mean after he saved you and all." Brittany said.

" He would have done that for anyone." Ginny said, blushing slightly.

" Would he have? Would he have done that for Hermione? Or me?" Brittany asked, looking at her friend.

" Maybe not Hermione. He hates Hermione. But he did put up a good clean fight without his wand. Or he tried too. Colin still beat him up pretty bad. Then I hexed him and helped Draco to the hospital wing. He might be there for the rest of the weekend. He'll miss the Quidditch game against us."

" Well, it's better than you being in the hospital wing." Brittany said, looking at Ginny. "But it's still terrible," she added, getting a glare for the Weasley.

" Well, it's almost 3 in the morning. I'm tired. Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to the Gryffindor tower? I will. I'll have my wand on hand this time." Ginny said, patting her pocket.

" No, I don't want to risk it if we ran into a teacher." Brittany said. "I'll just summon some pillows and blankets and I'll sleep on the floor. It's okay. Really."

" Okay, but don't sleep down here. Sleep on the floor in my room." Ginny said, standing up and making her way up the stairs, Brittany following. "Travis really likes ya, doesn't he?"

" Yes, he does. He said he even loved me. But I do like him back. I need to give it time. I'm only 16. I'm still young. But I do like him, more than just liking him, if ya know what I mean." Brittany said, blushing.

" Well, I think you guys will make it through. It's just a feeling." Ginny said, getting into bed. Brittany burst out laughing and Ginny eventually joined in. They finally fell asleep.

_She was lying in bed, fast asleep. The moonlight was hitting her face. He saw her lying there, peacefully sleeping, without a care in the world. He watched from the corner. The moon was full and it was quiet outside. She had left the window opened, the breeze calming her to sleep. She was perfect._

_Suddenly the light was faded away. The clouds had gone in front of the moon. He panicked, not being able to watch the beauty sleep. He got his wand out and whispered "_Lumos_". His wand lit up and she was gone. He looked to the window and saw a dark figure in a black cloak jumping out the window onto a broom. He ran into the window and watched as the figure flew away with his beauty. _

Draco woke up and looked around. His face was wet with sweat and his pillow damp. He got up quietly and went to a window. He looked up and saw that the clouds were in front of the window. The dream. Just like the note. Gabriel is going to take her. I've got to warn Dumbledore. But then he'd know why Gabriel wants her. I've got to wait until I know for sure. he thought as he went back to his bed. Sleep draught overcame him once again and he fell back into an unrestful sleep with a worried look in his face.

Ginny woke up bright early. She looked at her alarm clock and it read 6:30. She pushed the covers back and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She got up and got her clothes and stuff to take a shower, careful not to wake up her friend. She went and took a long shower and by the time she came back to her room, full dressed in a pair of blue jeans and white long sleeve shirt with a plain black shirt over it Brittany was up and dressed. She borrowed clothes from Ginny, choosing a blue jean mini skirt and a green top. They both went down the stairs to see if Travis was ready. He wasn't down there. They sat down on the couch to wait.

"So, you don't think Malfoy is regretting dumping our date for the dance, do you?" Ginny said, curious to get her friend's opinion.

"I don't know, but you'd think that. Specially after what he did to save you." Brittany said, grinning at her friend. "Cory really likes you. I think he might ask you out."

"And what am I supposed to say to him? I do like him, but the Harry thing." Ginny said, fading off.

"Well you should say yes since you like him like that. Harry knows that you don't think of him in that way, he'll understand and if he really loves you, as he claims, he'll want you to be happy, even if its not with him." Brittany said, nodding her head.

"I guess you're right. So I should say yes to Cory? If he even asks?" Ginny asked, still unsure about the whole Harry/ Cory thing.

"Yes, if you like him. Yes!" Brittany said.

They both went silent. Suddenly the door flew open and Ron burst in. "Ginny! Oh Gin, are you okay? What did that git do to you?" Ron asked, rushing over to his sister, hugging her.

"It's okay. I'm fine now. Someone came along and made him stop. Don't worry, big bro." Ginny said, looking at her brother's worried face.

"Who stopped him? I will personally thank them." Ron said, relief flooding over his face.

"Um.. You might not once you know who it is." Brittany said. Ron looked confused and turned to look at her. "Malfoy saw them and bet Colin up before Colin returned the favor. He's in the hospital wing as we speak."

" Malfoy's in the hospital wing? That's good. We'll win the game today then." Ron said, his face brightening up.

"Ron! He saved me from his git Colin and your glad he's in the hospital wing? Just because of a Quidditch game? You'd be crying right now if he hadn't come along." Ginny said, glaring at the boy.

"Good morning, ladies and gents. Shall we go to breakfast?" Travis said, coming down the stairs at the wrong time. He walked over to the couch and looked from one redhead to the other. "Is something wrong?"

" Travis, my brother came bursting in here, trying to make sure I was all right. Then we told him that Malfoy helped me with Colin and now he's happy that he'll win the Quidditch game today because Malfoy's in the hospital wing." Ginny explained, still glaring Ron.

"Oh well then. I think family needs to settle this. Brit, you coming to breakfast?" Travis said, offering his arm to her.

"No, I'm done. I've made my point and I'm hungry. Let's go." Ginny said, grabbing Travis's other arm and walking to the Great Hall, leaving Ron standing there.

"What? I just hate the guy. That's all. I'm glad you're all right, Gin!" he called after them. He slowly followed them to breakfast.

"So, Hermione, where'd you and Ron disappear off to last night?" Travis asked, grinning.

"We were in the Gryffindor common room till we went to bed." Hermione said, looking at him. Everyone just stared at her and Ron.

"What she meant was we were in the common room till we went to bed separately." Ron explained, blushing along with Hermione.

" Right, mate. Whatever you say." Harry said, grinning and patting Ron on the back, making him blush even redder.

"Well, I liked the dance. You planned it perfectly, Hermione." Brittany said, changing the subject.

" Thanks, Brittany. I thought it went off without a hitch. And Gin, winning the contest hands down. You blew them out of the water." Hermione said, smiling at Ginny, who was sitting next to Cory.

" Thanks, Hermione." Ginny said, blushing slightly. "Well, I'm finished some I'm going to take some toast to Arwen. See you guys later." She wrapped up two pieces of toast and got up.

"I'm done too and I haven't seen Arwen yet so I'll come along. Okay?" Cory asked, getting out of his seat.

"Yeah, I'll bet she'll like you. Let's go." Ginny said, walking out of the Great Hall with him. "But after we feed her, I'm going up to the hospital wing to see Draco. You can come if you want. I might need someone to protect me." Ginny added, giggling.

"Oh, then, my lady, I'll protect you." Cory said, grinning at her.

" Oh thank you, my dear. But first, my tiger needs feeding." Ginny said, saying the password (Chess) and going into the common room. "Arwen, here kitty kitty.. Food, cat."

" Meow." Arwen cried, coming as fast as her little legs could carry her. The white fall of fluff jumped on the table and began eating the little bits of toast Ginny broke up for her. The cat began eating.

" Ginny, your cat is cute. Arwen is it? I love Lord of the Rings. Liv Tyler played Arwen. It was such an epic movie. Big hit in the states." Cory said, petting Arwen.

" Yes, one of my favorite books and movies. So do you wanna head down to the hospital wing with me?" Ginny asked, turning towards him.

"Sure but first, I have to ask you something. I was wondering if you..um... wanted to...er... go out with me?" Cory asked, looking down at her.

" Of course I will Cory." Ginny said, hugging him.

" Okay good. Now, let's go check on Malfoy." Cory said, holding out his arm for Ginny to take. She picked up the piece of toast that wasn't torn and linked arms with him, walking to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfery was on a break and they sneaked in to see if he was up. He was awake and looking out the window, looking rather bored. He saw Ginny come in and his face lit up. Cory followed soon after and his face fell but he recovered quickly.

" Draco, how are you doing? I brought you some toast just in cause you didn't like what she gave you. By the way, this is Cory, my new boyfriend." Ginny said, smiling at him and handing him the toast.

" Hello. Thanks for helping Ginny out of that tight spot." Cory said, shaking hands with Draco.

" Yeah, I owe you, Draco." Ginny said, smiling at the Slytherin.

" Its okay, Ginny." Draco said, shaking his head at that thought. A Gryffindor can't owe a Slytherin. And a Weasley can't owe a Gryffindor either.

" So when will you be able to get out of here?" Ginny asked him.

" By this afternoon. Maybe in time for the Quidditch game. I pleaded with Madame Pomfery for an hour." Draco said, smiling.

" Well, thank you for yesterday! My hero, a Malfoy." Ginny said, messing up his hair.

" Okay, see you at the game, hopefully." Draco said, now fixing his hair.

" Um.. I thought you were supposed to be looking for a little golden ball. Not the girls in the crowd. Maybe that's why Harry gets it first. Well we have to go, Draco. I hope you get out of here in time. Bye." Ginny said, before turning to leave with Cory at her side.

" Bye Ginny, Cory." Draco called after them. Her new boyfriend?

Hey guys! This wasn't as long as I hoped but I wanted to update before school, which is tomorrow. So the next couple of chapters may take a while, guys! But this is not turn into a forgotten fic, I promise. Thanks to who reviewed.

DreamGurl-de-Draco: Omg! That's why I thought Harry was the best! Because no one would have thought about him being it. lol. I think Cory is okay now.

Texas Fairy: hey! Thanks, hope you liked this chapter.

Kirjava Deamon : thanks! Your story's are the best!!

Katepotter13: yea... in the first couple of chapters, Draco was out of character, but that was when he had no one to talk to.. that could change him... maybe? Well, here's the update!

AnitaBlake/BuffyFan- heh... I think you're the only one who caught the hints, the disappearances and the letter to 'Charlie' ...... lol... thanks for that awesome review! Heh ... but poor Harry might have to wait or move on.... Hmm... we'll find out! And I love 'I'd do Anything'... has s/he updated at time soon??

So now we know whos the S.A. and what happened after that... Hope you like this! Peace, Love, and Chicken... I start school tomorrow.

Review.... Press the button down there!

-Sirithtalwen-


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Darn!

Hey guys... School has started for me down here. So I wrote the guidelines for this chapter during class. Oh well, hope you like it! Review Review Review!

"Harry, how are you feeling? Ready for the match?" Hermione asked, looking at her best friend from across the table.

"I'm fine. You know I don't like to eat before a game. In fact, I'm going to go get ready. Ron, you coming?" Harry asked, setting an uneaten piece of toast down.

"Yeah, I'm coming. See you in the stands Hermione." Ron said, squeezing her hand before rising up from the table.

"Bye guys. Good luck!" Hermione called after them.

"GRYFFINDOR AHEAD, 140-30. SLYTHERINS ARE GETTING BEAT EVERYWHERE. BUT WHERE IS THE SNITCH? AND POTTER?" Dennis Creevey announced during the game.

Harry sat on his broom at the top of the field. He hadn't even seen a glint of gold anywhere. He was mainly watching the crowd, a certain redhead at that. He wasn't even noticing that Gryffindor was beating the Slytherins or that Draco was actually looking around for the golden ball. He shook himself out of his daze and looking over at the crowd, in the corner of his eye, he saw Draco dive for the Snitch. He raced to catch up with the blonde Slytherin but he was to far ahead. Draco's hands reached farther and farther and his fingers enclosed the golden ball in his hand.

"DRACO MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH?!? Where was Potter? Slytherins win, 180-140." Dennis yelled, his voice ringing through the crowd. The Slytherins went crazy and Harry slowly rode his Firebolt to the ground in defeat. Ginny and Hermione ran onto the field, Travis, Brittany, and Cory close behind.

"Ah, Harry, I'm sorry. It was close game." Hermione said, trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah, Potter, it was a close game. What was distracting you, eh?" Draco smirked, glancing back from Harry to Ginny. "Ah, never mind. Stupid Potty. You lose for once, in two things," he added before walking away.

"Don't mind him." Ron said, appearing behind Hermione, putting his arm around her. "The useless git that he is."

"Well, Harry don't get down. It happens to everyone. We beat them all the time. I'm going up to dinner. That game took a long time." Ginny said, before heading up to the castle with Cory. "See you guys up there."

Waiting till out of ear shot Ginny spoke up. "Well I hope Harry is all right. I've never seen him lose to Draco."

"He looked a little shook up to me, but he'll be all right. He is Harry Potter after all." Cory said, sliding his arm around her waist. " I'm hungry. Aren't you?"

"Yes, Cory. That is why we are going to dinner, hon." Ginny said, giggling and leaning on him.

"Oh yes. Now I remember, my dear." Cory said, laughing and looking down at the girl.

"Well after you, darling." Ginny said, opening the doors to the Great Hall.

They went inside to eat, Hermione, Ron, and Harry following minutes later. "Where are Travis and Brittany?" Ginny asked when they all start down at the table.

"I don't think they were hungry and Travis said something about Potions." Harry said, not looking up.

"Oh, I need to do that homework." Ginny said, smiling at them. "So, any gossip? I'm so bored and haven't heard anything about anything in a long time."

"Well, last time I heard Colin was going out with Lavender." Hermione said, looking at Ginny.

"Oh, that's good. I feel a little sorry for her when they break up but for now that's good."

"What if they don't break up. What if they had little Colin Jr. and little Lavender? That would be creepy." Hermione said, shivering at the thought of that.

"Yes it is. Well it's better than Pansy and Colin getting together. That would be some interesting kids." Ginny said, giggling. " Well this conversation is turning mean. I'm going to go do homework and come be the Gryffindor common room. See you guys later."

Ginny made her way up to the tower, seeing no one along the way. She said the password (Mirkwood) and went inside. The other two Slytherin prefects were just leaving as she went up the stairs. She entered her room and got her stuff together to take a shower. She entered the bathroom and stepped into the shower. She bathed and got out, doing a drying spell on her hair. She got dressed in a pair of black pants and plain white t-shirt. She took her bag downstairs and started on her Potions.

" Hey Arwen." Ginny said to her kitten as she made her way to her owner.

"Meow" the kitten said as it laid in front of the fire beside Ginny. The kitten soon curled up and fell asleep. Ginny stroked the kitten before returning to her Potion's essay. She finished Potions at about and turned to do Transfiguration when the door opened. She turned to see who it was.

"Hello Draco. Where have you been?" Ginny asked, turning back to her homework.

"Well since we won the game, we had a huge party in the Slytherin common room. It was quite fun." Draco said, sitting on the couch.

"Was Pansy there?" Ginny asked in a baby voice. She turned onto her stomach to face him, grinning like mad.

"Yes, she was." Draco answered quietly, looking into the fire, avoiding Ginny's eyes.

"Aw... Draco and Pansy, Hogwarts best couple! Did you have fun with her, Drakey?" Ginny said, giggling and talking like the Slytherin girl.

Draco stood up and started walking towards the staircase. Suddenly he turned around and ran to tackle Ginny. He started tickling her and finally stopped, letting her breathe.

"Draco Malfoy! How dare you!" Ginny said, gasping for air. She jumped up and started to chase Draco for revenge. She finally caught him and tickled him till she decided that it was enough punishment. She jumped on the couch and watched Draco pant for air.

"Now that wasn't good. What was that for?" Draco asked, catching his breath.

"You did it to me! So why did you do it to me?" Ginny asked, staring at him.

"You know why. Well I'm now all hot and sweaty. I'm going to go take a shower. Good night." Draco said, before walking up the staircase, two stairs at a time. Ginny turned back towards her homework and started her reviews. About ten minutes afterward, Hermione walked into the room.

" Hello Hermione. What brings you here?" Ginny asked, turning to face the Head Girl.

"Hey, I just came to see what you were doing and to tell you that I'm going out with Ron. So no more having to follow Harry around. Thanks though." Hermione said, blushing slightly.

" That's great, Hermione. I'm happy for you. I can't believe he finally asked. His ears must have been as red as anything." Ginny said, laughing at the thought of her brother like that.

"They were. I almost laughed myself. But that would have made him mad, so I refrained. And he did ask, Friday after the dance, outside." Hermione said, still slightly pink in the cheeks.

"Aw, that's awesome. And you know I'm with Cory now. He's so sweet." Ginny said, smiling.

" Cory's good. He's liked you from the start. I could tell." Hermione commented, grinning at the girl.

"Oh really? I guess that's a good thing." Ginny said.

" Yeah, I'm going to the Gryffindor common room. Want to walk with me?" Hermione asked, standing up.

"Yeah, let me get my robe just in case we see any teachers. I'll be right back." Ginny said, bouncing up and running to get her robe. She came back down in her black robe and they both made their way towards the Gryffindor tower. Hermione said the password (Pixies) and they both went inside.

"Hey Ginny." Brittany said, sitting down on the couch beside Travis and Cory.

"Hey Brittany. Hey guys" Ginny said, sitting down on the couch besides Cory. "I'm really tired and I don't know why," she said, putting her head down on Cory's shoulder.

"Well, we are watching a fierce chess game between Harry and Ron. Ron, of course, is winning." Travis said, waving his hand at the two boys bent over the chessboard. Harry was obviously getting beaten and stopped trying to win a long time along. Ron eventually won and the game was put up for a while.

"So Gin, how's it going?" Travis asked, looking at her.

"Well, I haven't been feeling very well since Colin hit my head." Ginny said, touching the side of her head. "I've had a headache ever since."

"Well you probably should go see Madam Pomfery to get it checked." Hermione said, Harry and Brittany nodding in agreement.

"Do you really think I should?" Ginny asked, looking at them.

"Yes, if you don't feel good. Let's go now. She'll give you something for your headache." Cory said, standing up from the couch.

"Okay, might as well go now so I can sleep. Goodnight guys. Thanks." Ginny said, waving at them while heading for the door.

"Night Ginny. Hope you feel better." Brittany said, waving at her.

" Thanks for walking with me to the hospital wing. I don't think its necessary but if you guys do, then I guess I'll go get it checked." Ginny said, after they had left the Gryffindor tower.

"No, its okay. It's not like I was doing anything anyway. And I want you to feel better and be able to sleep." Cory said, smiling down at her.

"Aw, thanks Cory." Ginny said, leaning on him. They finally made it to the hospital wing and went in to find Madam Pomfery.

"Hello, Madam Pomfery. Are you here?" Ginny called, standing in the middle of the room.

"Yes, dear. What is it?" Madam Pomfery asked, rushing out of a room. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I hit my head after the dance on Friday and I've had a headache ever since." Ginny explained.

"Oh, well dear. Let's sit down over here and you can take a potion and go straight to bed." Madam Pomfery said, motioning them to seats. She then hurried off to find the right potion for Ginny. She came back from the closet carrying a vial of blue liquid. "Here, drink all of this. It should help." Madam Pomfery said, handing it to Ginny.

Ginny took a sip and decided it didn't taste that bad. She finished it off and stood up. She handed the vial back to Madam Pomfery and told her thank you.

"Now, go straight to bed. No delaying, understood?" Madam Pomfery asked, looking them in the eye.

"Yes mam. Got it." Cory said, grabbing Ginny's hand and walking out the door with her. "Now I'm going to walk you to your tower and you need to go to bed. Understood?"

"Yes. That potion made me sleepy. I think it's a sleeping draught, or some kind of potion like it." Ginny said, walking slowly towards her tower.

"Maybe." Cory said, agreeing with her. "Well we're almost there."

They finally made it with Ginny's slow pace and went inside. Draco was asleep on the couch, homework everywhere. "Thanks Cory. You've been such a big help today." Ginny said, hugging him.

"No problem. I'm here for you," he said, hugging her back before he left. She stood there for a minute then turned to pick up her homework on the floor. She eventually just laid there and went to sleep, laying on her books and homework.

"Hey Arwen." Ginny said to her kitten as she woke up from her three-hour nap on the floor.

"Meow" the kitten said as it laid in front of the fire beside Ginny. The kitten soon curled up and feel asleep. Ginny stroked the kitten before returning to her Potion's essay. She finished Potions at about and turned to do Transfiguration. She checked her watch and it was about three o'clock in the morning. I feel much better. I'm glad I took Hermione's advice and went to Madam Pomfery. she thought as she looked at her kitten. Arwen was awake and now bathing herself when all of a sudden she started to hiss and growl. Ginny looked at her kitten.

"Whats wrong, baby? Another cat?" Ginny asked, picking up the cat. She looked around the room to find what upset the kitten but didn't see anything. She looked around again and finally sat back down, trying to calm the kitten. Arwen was still freaking out when a voiced called from a corner....

"Hello there, beautiful? Haven't had the pleasure of meeting you."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You just saw me and stop with the name game. You freaked Arwen out for some reason. Why'd you do that?"

"Me? The poor kitten. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. That is a beautiful cat, no wonder you own him."

"You know Arwen's a girl. Whats your problem?" Ginny said before turning around to face the voice. But it was not Draco as she had thought. There before her stood a tall, pale, and sturdy built man with piercing blue eyes and long raven hair. He stepped out the shadows and stood there, smiling at Ginny. "What do you want? Who are you?" she asked him, getting up, looking petrified.

"I am Gabriel. I've come to retrieve you to get the power source. So come along with me and you shall be returned shortly." Gabriel said calmly, still smiling at her. "Come along. Don't dawdle. You'll be back shortly. Your love will retrieve you." Gabriel said, slowly inching towards her.

Ginny backed up, trying to reach for her wand. 'My love? Who is this guy? What does he want? If I scream, I can wake Draco up from the couch. Maybe this is his uncle or something,' she thought. She screamed, still trying to back away from him. Gabriel came up and gagged her so no one could hear her. He got his broom and walked over to the window. He set Ginny gently on the ground and bound her legs and arms. "I'm sorry, m'dear but you can't just run away," he explained as he tied the knots. He went back to the table and left a note of top of the sleeping Draco. Gabriel went back to the window and climbed onto the broom, helping Ginny up as well. He kicked off the ground, knocking the windowpane as he did.

_He stood in the corner, watching her sit there. She was oblivious to everything around her. He had tried to tell her, tried to talk to her. But she just sat there. At one point she had turned around and stared at him, but he had missed this little action that could have meant so much to him. She turned away from him yet again, leaving him only once again. Maybe I do love her? he asked himself. He stood there watching her, alone and tired. Eventually he got a chair and sat to watch her, to guard her. He fell asleep and when he woke from his dream, the girl was gone. He jumped up and ran to the window. He saw two figures fly into the distance, one the girl._

Draco woke up, sweating and panting. Was that a dream? he asked himself, looking at his surroundings through halfway opened eyes. He heard a crash and turned towards the window. He saw Ginny being taken by Gabriel.

" GINNY!" He screamed, running towards the window. He tired to catch Gabriel but was to slow. He stayed at the window, watching them fly off. Darn! My broom is in the Quidditch office. How can I save her? he thought as he walked back towards the couch. He saw the paper on the ground and picked it up and read it.

Dear Master Malfoy,

I have the redhead. You know that I shall take good care of the girl. Bring me the power source and you shall have your love back, safe and sound. Bring it to me as soon as possible. Don't bring anyone if you still want the lady safe and sound. Thank you, my good man. Just follow the compass and you shall find us. Remember, no one else.

Sincerely,

Gabriel

Who is this Gabriel person? And why'd he take Ginny? What power source?!? It's all coming! Sorry this took a while but here it is! Review

Cleopatra-black- hey! Thanks for the review. School is going good. I've been writing this chapter during class! Hope you do good on your tests! . oh and Review!

DreamGurl-de-Draco- heh... Sorry your so confused! Hope this helped. And yes, Harry would be perfect boyfriend material, but I thought that Harry can just live with being denied one time. And I've wanted Ginny and Cory together for a while. But the thing about Draco makes sense... we'll have to keep reading to find out....Review

Lion's Roar- awesome idea... maybe later? Hope you likes this one! Review!

CoolMilena- hey hey! New chapter! Yay! Review and email me!

Hey guys thanks for the reviews!!! Hope you likes this chapter! If you have questions just ask. And if you have ideas, just tell me... I might be having a break down and might need one! Well thanks and REVIEW!

and the preview thingy is messin up so i cant make a line to separate points of view or anything... the italized is Draco's dream... if you didnt catch that.. well sorry about this... hope you could understand the thought! REview!

-love-

Sirith


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! How did ya like the last chapter? Bet you didn't expect that! Haha! It's just starting. Well here's Chapter 14. Enjoy!

* * *

Draco sat on the couch, defeated. I let him get her. If I had only woken up early. Why didn't I hear her? Why didn't I save her? Gabriel will be defeated. I've got to save her. he thought. "But how?" he muttered aloud.

He slowly got up and went to the window. 'They had been heading northwest. Towards Ireland, I guess. To his castle. Of course. I can't do it alone. I've got to get the power source. But he said someone had it that should be dead 17 years ago in his first note. Who should be dead right now?' he thought, still gazing towards the west. 'Potter. Potter should be dead now. But why is Harry the source? What does he have?' Draco thought as he went upstairs, taking them two by two. Draco checked his watch. It said it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. He quickly changed clothes and put on a traveling robe.

He headed back downstairs and was at the door when he heard a cry. He quickly turned around, looking for its source. His eye's scanned the room and landing on a kitten in the middle of a big chair. He went to see what was wrong with Arwen and found that she was laying on something. He picked it up and saw it was a compass and it had Gabriel's seal on the back.

"Arwen, you clever cat. This will lead us to Ginny, hopefully." Draco cried, picked up and throwing the cat into the air. He put the kitten in his robe pocket, made sure he had his wand, and went to find Potter.

* * *

"Ron, its your turn." Harry said, looking up at his friend. Ron was sitting on the couch, Hermione next to him. Ron looked at the chess game and slowly moved his piece.

"There," he said, not looking up.

"Harry, did do you your homework that Snape gave us?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

"He gave us homework?" Ron asked, looking up, confused.

" Yes, Ronald. We do have homework. I'll help you with it later." Hermione said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Okay. Thanks. It's your turn again, Harry." Ron said, looking up across to his friend.

"Oh, okay." Harry said, coming out of a daze. He moved his piece and was about to tell Ron to go when he heard a banging sound on the door of the common room. "Did you guys here that?" he asked, making sure he wasn't imagining it.

"Yes, go see whose at the door." Hermione told him, shooing him to the door.

"Okay, I'm going. I'm going." Harry said, getting up to get the door. He opened it and there was Draco, panting from running. "Malfoy, what do to want? To gloat some more?"

By that time, Ron had also gotten up to see who it was. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Ron said, getting defensive.

"Ginny... taken..." Draco gasped, trying to breathe.

Ron grabbed Draco by the collar. "Ginny? What did you do to her?" Ron asked, shaking him.

" Ron, he can't talk with you doing that." Hermione said, rushing to his side. Ron looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. He dropped Draco on the floor and asked again "Where is Ginny?"

Draco stood up and tried to catch his breath. He moved to the couch and sat down, breathing hard. "She was taken. Taken by Gabriel." Draco said, looking up at them.

"Taken? Gabriel?" Ron asked, falling down in a chair, looking utterly confused.

"Malfoy, did you say Gabriel? Like the vampire Gabriel?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

"Yes. How do you know about him?" Draco asked, looking up at her.

" He was in one of the books I read. He was this famous evil vampire tried to steal something from this wizard but couldn't. Unfortunately, the wizard hid it and died before anyone else knew where it was. No one knew where Gabriel went away after he killed the wizard. They think the wizard hid a power source so he couldn't find it, but no one knows for sure." Hermione explained, still looking at Draco. "But what does this have to do with Ginny?"

" I don't know. But we have to go out after them. We have to save her." Draco said, standing up. 'Gin's bait. Bait for Potter. So he's got to come with me. Hopefully we can just kill Gabriel and be done with it.' he thought, nodding his head.

Ron was still sitting on the couch. He was obviously thinking hard about this. "What if your lying to us about this? What if she's up in her room and you just want us to leave the common room for you to spy on and trash?"

" I have this to prove it." Draco said, fishing through his pocket to find the compass. He found it and handed it Ron to inspect. "Is that good enough?"

" I guess so." Ron said, handing it back to Draco. "Wait, so where did she go? Where did he take her?"

" Probably his castle in Ireland." Draco said, shrugging his shoulders.

" How do you know all this?" Harry asked, speaking for the first time.

" I read books too. Just I can get more details, that's all." Draco said, not looking up.

Harry still looked suspicious but ignored it. "So she's in Ireland. We've got a compass. Let's go."

" Well you will need food. And Harry you'll have to get a traveling cloak. It's going to be cold outside." Hermione said.

" Well okay. Who's all going?" Harry asked, looking around.

" I definitely am. And Potter is. Right?" Draco asked, tilting his towards Harry.

"Right. But we can't take every one." Harry said, looking from Hermione to Ron.

" I'm staying here, just in case anyone asks about you guys or anything like." Hermione said. "Ron, why don't you stay with me. You can help break the news to Travis, Brittany and especially Cory. Okay?"

"She was kidnapped...." Ron said, quietly, his eyes glistening. "Why her? Why us? Why always us?" Hermione sat down beside him and put her arm around him, holding him close.

"It's okay. You'll stay here with me. Shh...It's okay, Ron. They'll bring her back." Hermione said, looking up at Harry for assurance.

"Yeah, mate. We'll be back soon. And we'll have Ginny safe and sound with us." Harry said, Draco nodding in agreement.

" Okay, Hermione. I'll stay." Ron said, wiping his eyes a little. " We do need to find Travis and Brittany and Cory though."

" Okay guys. You know what to do. Go to the kitchens and ask Comi for some sandwiches and drinks. It should take until at least morning to get there. I'd rest up and go to the castle at night, if there is one." Hermione advised, looking at Harry and Draco. "We will not tell Dumbledore unless you tell us. I'm going to give you something that we will be able to communicate through. If you run into problems, you can radio us," she added, running to get the walkie-talkies.

" Hermione, how do those work. Their not supposed to inside Hogwarts ground." Harry asked when Hermione came back downstairs.

" I put a spell on them so they will work with all the magic in the air." Hermione said. "There are three of them. One for you and Draco and one for me," she explained, handing them to the two boys. "Go to the kitchens, Harry and get the food. Draco, you need to get yours and Harry's brooms. You might want a softening charm on the seat. It'll be a long ride."

" Okay," Draco said, turning towards the door. "Potter, do you have a spell on your broom?"

"Yes, I might as well come with you, then." Harry said, following Draco out the door.

"Okay, guys. Good luck. Radio us later. Come on Ronald. Let's go find Travis and them." Hermione said, grabbing Ron's hand and slowly walking with him to the door.

* * *

"Exactly who are you?" Ginny asked, sitting on the back on a broom. He had taken the gag off of her while they had been flying. She had watched the sun rise that morning, still riding on the broom.

" Beg my manner, my dear. My name is Gabriel. Pleasure to meet you, Virginia." Gabriel said, still looking straight. He looked over the horizon and saw his castle. "There it is, my lady. You shall be staying here for a while. No worries though. I have servants to take care of you," he explained, slowing landing in the courtyard of the massive castle. He got off the broom and turned to help Ginny off. She stepped off and looked around.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, forgetting where she was for a moment. "You live here?"

"Yes, my dear. This is my house. Lived here for many a year. Let's go see your room and get you settled after that long ride," he said, escorting her inside the castle.

* * *

hey guys... sorry it's so short but I wanted to get it out! Thanks for the reviews and review this one too!

Kayla-Weasley44 – heres the next one.. Review

Cleopatra-black – aww.. sorry you have another test! Do good! Well Gabriel is a vampire that kidnaps Gin.. This chapter should help.. if not just ask!

CoolMilena- hey babe! Lol... im working on it! they've got to be together eventually! Lol email me! Love

UntitledN'stayinthatway- well here it is! Sorry its not long... but I had to update! Review!

ArcticAngelz- yes the Harry thing is kinda random... but that's the point really! Lol well hope this helps wit Gabriel.. Review!

REVIEW!!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Not Mine! Darn it!

HuLLo everyone! Sorry to everyone but school, mainly band took over life. So I hope this is a good chapter for you guys. I'm having a lot of fun with the plot! Heh... this could be bad! Heh just kidding... here it is: Number 16!

A/n: I re-re-read Chapter 15 and when Gabriel takes Gin, she seems like she doesn't really care and just goes along with it... well picture a castle. A beautiful castle with a huge fountain and green plants everywhere. You're captured by the beauty of it all. Aka that's what Gin was feeling when she got off the broom. Sorry for confusion.

The Shadow

Chapter 16

"Ron, are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked, walking beside him. "We can sit and talk if you want."

"No, Hermione, that's okay. We need to find Cory, Brittany and Travis and tell them....about Ginny." Ron said, choking up a little.

"Okay, well I'm here for you." Hermione said, taking her hand in is.

"Yes, I know. I know." Ron answered, squeezing her hand. He bent over and pressed his lips against hers. After a few seconds he backed away and they resumed walking, Hermione slightly pink.

A couple of minutes past before Ron turned and asked, "Exactly where are we going?"

Hermione thought for a moment before replying "I guess the library first."

"I just can't believe Gin was taken. Why her? And what does Gabriel want?" Ron said, looking Hermione in the eye.

"I'm not sure, Ron. We'll look it up after we find Cory, Brittany, and Travis. That's why I hope they're in the library." Hermione explained.

"Oh," Ron simply replied. They walked down the hall turned the corner to the library. Ron opened the doors and looked inside. "I don't see them," Ron said, turning to face Hermione.

"Well, go look down book aisles while I go find some books on Gabriel." Hermione said, smiling.

"Okay," Ron said, before walking down the bookcases in search of the three Gryffindors.

Hermione then set off, looking for the vampire book with information on Gabriel, but all the books with references to Gabriel or just plain vampires were gone. Stupid people. Can't they put books in the right places? >Hermione thought as she looked down other aisles. She checked and double checked all of the bookcases, except the restricted ones of course but came up empty.

"Hermione, I didn't see them. Did you find any books about him?" Ron asked, coming back and finding her still searching down the rows.

"No, I didn't see any. Let's go ask Madam Pince." Hermione suggested.

"We will later. Right now we should find Cory and them. It's almost dinner anyways." Ron said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "We can come back and ask later."

"Okay, let's go to the prefect's tower. Maybe they're in there." Hermione said. "If not, we can look in the Great Hall and eat."

"I wonder if Harry and Malfoy have left yet." Ron asked, thinking.

"I'm not sure. Malfoy will radio us when they get there in the morning." Hermione answered, reassuring him.

"Okay. Well what's the password?" Ron asked, standing in front of the portrait to the prefect's tower.

"Hermione thought for a minute and said "Pixie Dust, I think." Ron said it towards the painting but the door didn't open.

"Oh, Malfoy must have changed it sometime Saturday night." Hermione figured, thinking hard.

Ron stood there, looking at her and thinking. After a few minutes he turned towards the door and simply said "Slytherin Snitch." The portrait opened and Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Good guess, Ron. Wouldn't have thought about that." Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well you said Saturday and they actually won on Saturday. "Ron explained, grinning.

Hermione smiled. "They're not in the common room. You go check Travis's room and I'll go check Ginny's room," she said, going up the stairs heading towards the girls dormitories. She knocked and went inside. No Brittany. She checked the bathroom before heading downstairs.

Ron went up the boy's staircase and headed towards Travis's room. He went in without knocking and no one was there. He looked around the deep blue and green room and bathroom before going back into the hall. He turned towards the staircase but curiosity got the better of him and he turned around, heading for Draco Malfoy's room.

* * *

"Okay, Cory, we're not experts but we basically know what to do." Brittany said. "Now get on the broom and grip it firmly with both hands.

Cory did what he was told and pushed off the ground. Flying, he was actually flying. He circled the field before landing roughly near Brittany.

"Did you like it?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, that is an ultimate thrill. Sorta like a rollercoaster." Cory said, breathing hard.

"Rollercoaster are thrills but I've never been on one. Just heard of them." Travis said, looking up from his homework he was doing on the field.

"Rollercoasters? Ah well you did good. We'll practice with you as seeker, since Harry's leaving next year." Brittany said, smiling. "And you look like one too."

"Hey, lil missy. Watch it!" Travis said, joking.

"Seeker? I'm supposed to find the golden ball?" Cory asked, looking confused.

"Yes. It's worth 140 points. Your team should win if you catch it." Travis explained, leaving his homework and bringing over the Quidditch box.

"Is there one in there that I could practice with right now?" Cory asked, sounding skeptical.

"Yeah, let me get it out." Brittany said, kneeling beside the wooden box. She opened it and started to work on the latch holding the Snitch in place. After a few minutes she called "Travis, come do this. It's stuck or something," she said, pulling on the latch.

"Weakling," he said, kneeling down beside her to get it. She waited till he was on his knees before pushing him over. She shocked and jiggled the latch and finally a flash of gold flew out.

"See? Now go find it before I do." Brittany said, mounting her broom and pushing off.

It took them at least 1 to 2 hours before Cory found it. They did this a couple more times, stopping once for a picnic lunch. Cory's record time was an hour and a half.

"Good job, Cory. You did well today." Brittany said, dismounting her broom.

"Thanks. I think I finally got the hang of it...finally," he said, panting. He looked at the little golden ball fluttering to get out of his hands and squeezed harder.

"You did very well for your first time and we'll always practice some more. You can come over from America and we can all come over to Gin's house and practice." Brittany said. "Now, it dinner time and I'm really hungry. Let's put this stuff up and go."

"Okay." Cory said, still holding the Snitch. Brittany bent over and opened the wooden box and quickly closed the clasp after Cory put the Snitch in the hole. Brittany closed the box and locked it and stood up, brushing off her shorts and shirt.

"Well, Travis. Are you coming to dinner?" Cory asked.

"Of course. It is food, isn't it?" Brittany said, laughing at her joke.

"You're going to get it now." Travis said, putting his books away and going after her. She ran away but with his long strides he finally caught up and tackled her to the ground, tickling her. After about five minutes of doing who knows what, Cory finally caught up with them and they got up and walked up the steps to the castle. Travis opened the door and they went inside the Great Hall. They sat down at the table and filled their plates with food and began eating. Colin came in and sat beside Cory, filling his plate high.

"Hello Cory. Aren't you going out with Gin?" Colin asked, looking squarely at him.

"Yes, We are going out. Why are you asking?" Cory asked, wiping his mouth and pushing his plate away.

"Well, I haven't seen her all day and I thought she might be with Blaise. I've seen them around. Well I'm done. Hope you find her." Colin said, getting up and leaving the hall.

Cory's face turned dark and hurt. "Blaise? What was he talking about?" Cory asked, looking at his friends for answers.

"Cory, its just Colin. I heard that him and Lavender broke up and he's probably just mad that you and Gin are together. Don't worry. Ginny likes you and you only." Brittany said, reassuring him.

"She's right. Don't worry about it, mate." Travis said. "Well I'm finished. Do you want to go to the prefect's common room and hang around?"

"Sure. I don't feel like eating anymore anyway." Cory said, getting up, the color still not in his face.

Brittany got up and gave him a hug and patted him on the back. "Cory, trust me. She likes you! Get it through your head. She won't cheat on you. Ever."

"Yeah, you're right. I just love you, that's all. Ever since I first came into this room and laid eyes on her, I knew she was the one. I don't want to lose her." Cory said, now walking with them towards the door.

"I know the feeling. That's why I'm never letting this one get away." Travis said, taking Brittany into his arms and kissing her softly.

"Oh, Travis. I love you , too." Brittany said. "Well here we are. What's the password?"

"Draco changed it after the game." Travis said. He turned toward the portrait and said the password. The door opened and they entered.

"I'm going to get my school bag from my room. Be right back." Travis said before going up the staircase.

* * *

Ron walked to the edge of the hall and opened the last door quietly. The door was an elegant green with silver and black added everywhere else. He crossed the room and went to the window and closed it. It was ice cold in the room and he was shivering. He looked around and ran to jump on the bed. He laid there and looked up. He eventually fell asleep and woke up after about five minutes. He got off the bed and went to the bookshelf. He looked through all the books and found one hidden inside a textbook. On the front it said Malfoy in green letters. 'Is this Malfoy's dairy?' Ron asked himself as he flipped it open. Suddenly the front of the book turned into a face and it hisses and growled at Ron. Ron threw it down and the book started to chase Ron. Finally it calmed down and he heard footsteps coming down the hall. ' Oh crap, Malfoy had an alert on his diary. I'm in for it now.' Ron ran and jumped under the bed.

* * *

Hey to everyone! Hope the explanation for Ginny up there helps you guys out. I did kinda mess up the last chapter. Sorry. Ah well Review Review or no update? Make it 15 reviews for a new chapter? I've got it planned out. That's what schools for. OUR BAND IS CLASS A CHAMPION IN THE NATION!! That's why I haven't updated! Band! Thanks for sticking with it though! Love you all tons!ArcticAngelz- thanks! Gabriel is supposed to be a gentleman vampire, kinda sexy. Really nice though. Review!! 

CoolMilena- hey! I emailed you! Hope you like this chapter! Review

Cleopatra-black- yes, Gabriel is a nice gentleman, for now I guess. Who knows? Heh well hope you liked this chapter. Review!!!

DreamGurl-de-Draco- yeah. I noticed that once I updated. Well I hope the explanation at the top helped. It'll change. Review!!

Review Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey to everyone. Last chapter had kinda no point to it. Sorry but I wanted to update so bad. Well I hope this one is more to you guys liking.

Disclaimer: Not my charactors or world but the random ones.

Chapter 17

"It's beautiful," she whispered, forgetting where she was for a moment. "You live here?"

"Yes, my dear. This is my house. Lived here for many a year. Let's go see your room and get you settled after that long ride," he said, escorting her inside the castle.

Ginny looked around the castle. There was a fountain in the courtyard where they had landed and to the left there was a dense forest. She looked up at him and looked towards the door. It was a black wood and it was open with Gabriel waiting for her at the door.

"Come, my lady." Gabriel said, telling her to come inside.

Ginny looked down at her cloak and fumbled for her wand. She pulled it out and taking one last look at Gabriel, ran into the forest. She ran fast, panicking, not looking where she was going and trying not to trip and fall. She strained her ears to here if Gabriel was following but heard no noise but her loud breathing. Omg! Why am I here? Where is here? What does this... vampire want with me? How am I going to escape? Who's going to save me? Surely someone knows I'm gone.> she thought. She still ran fast, trying to dodge tree branches and vines. She came to a clearing with a stream. Ginny stood and looked around before jumping over the stream and running out the clearing. She stopped once she was hidden in the foliage and listened. Silence. Then she heard a voice ringing through the forest.

"Hades, Atriel, go find her. Good. Now go." She heard Gabriel yell. She strained her ears to listen for more and heard dogs barking and clambering through the forest. Her eyes widened with fear as she sat there, hidden by hundreds of leaves and bushes. About five minutes passed when she heard the dogs run into the little clearing and howl. Her heart quickened and breath slowed as she watched the wolf-like dogs search. She sat, not making a sound as the big black dog turned toward where she was and growled. Gabriel entered the clearing and turned to the black dog.

"Good boy, Hades. Virginia, please come on. Hide-and-Seek is over. Its morning and I have to get inside soon. Very soon." Gabriel said, facing the bushes that concealed her. He turned towards the white dog that was by his side and petted the girl. Ginny didn't move or breathe as Gabriel turned back and looked at her. "Don't make me send Hades in there," he said, scratching Hades' ears. Hades stood up and walked over to the bushes, growling. Ginny put her wand into her pocket, whispering a spell to make it invisible. She stood and came out, look defeated. Hades went to Gabriel's side and sat, waiting for orders. Atriel, the white dog, was on the other side a mimic to her match, Hades.

"Come, give me your hand, Virginia. We do not need you to run away. I have to get inside. Atriel, stand by our guest and make sure she comes. There's a good girl." Gabriel said, motioning her white dog to Ginny. He held out his hand and Ginny just glared at him.

"Virginia, is this the way you want it? Come on. Atriel, make her come. Hades, assist Atriel," he said, dropping his hand and walking through the dense foliage.

Ginny stood for a moment before remembering the dogs were there, growling at her. Hades was in front of her, snapping and howling if she got off the path, but the white dog, Atriel, stood by her side and occasionally looked up at Ginny with husky blue eyes. Ginny bent down and petting the dog before running to catch up with Hades. They came out of the forest and Ginny looked down at her feet while going through the courtyard. She quickly looked up when the flooring changes. She stood at the doors, no Gabriel or Hades in sight. She turned around back towards the forest and heard a growl, remembering Atriel.

"Aw, girl, will you not let me go?" Ginny asked, stooping down to Atriel's level and petting the dog's head. The dog just looked at her with big blue eyes before barking quietly. Ginny stood back up and went inside. The interior was just as beautiful as the outside. She entered the front hall and looked to see a tall red hared girl with green eyes and a long black dress. Ginny stood there with Atriel, looking fearfully at the lady, about in her mid twenties. Atriel looked up and ran to the woman, barking playfully. The lady ignored the poor dog and Atriel sat by the stairs, looking down.

"Come, Ms. Weasley. Take off your coat and come to your room. You have to eat dinner with the lord at six o'clock," the lady said tartly, walking up to her.

Ginny took a step back and looked at the lady's face. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, forgive me. My name is Madeliene. Come, give me your coat. You must get ready soon or else," the woman said looking cross. Ginny looked at Atriel then nodded at the woman and proceeded to take off her cloak. She handed to the woman and followed her up the stairs, Atriel coming up as well. Ginny followed her down this hall and that one, trying to remember how to get back to the front door. She got confused though after going down many corridors. Madeliene stopped suddenly and Ginny crashed into her, falling on the ground.

"Ms. Weasley, get up. This is your room. There's the bathroom and the closet." Madeliene said, pointing to the tow doors in the room. Ginny looked inside. It was a deep blue with red and green drapes and bedding. There was a bookcase with short and tall thick books. Ginny walked inside the bathroom and saw a huge tub with a love seat to one side. There was a two-person shower and a sink in the middle. Ginny walked back out and found Madeliene standing at the door. Atriel was on the bed in the middle, laying down and looking at the two women.

"What do I have to get ready for again?" Ginny asked, looking at the bookcase.

"You have to meet Lord Gabriel for dinner at six o'clock. I suggest your ready by five-thirty. There is a bell cord to call a house elf if you need anything. I will come by to show you to the dining hall at five forty-five. There are dresses to chose from in the closet. Oh and there is an alarm on the room so you can't leave unnoticed and Atriel is also here to watch you. Anything else you need?" Madeliene asked, turning to go back down the hall.

"Yes. Exactly why am I here?" Ginny asked, looking at the girl.

"Oh, don't you know?" Madeliene asked, looking at Ginny with a confused face. "If you do not know, Lord Gabriel will tell you. It's not my place to tell you. Pull the cord if you need anything. Be ready in time." Madeliene said before leaving, closing the door with a slam. Ginny checked her watch. It was one thirty in the afternoon. Ginny looked around before collapsing on the bed. She laid her head on Atriel and closed her eyes.

"Do you think anyone know I'm gone? Cory is probably worried, along with Ron, Travis, Brittany, and Harry. Do you think Draco knows? Do you even know who I'm talking about?" Ginny asked, rolling to look the dog in the eye. Atriel yawned in Ginny's face and closed her eyes, going to sleep. "Didn't think you did." She said, getting off the bed.

She went inside the bathroom and turned on the water in the tub. She poured in some bubbles before going to check out the closet. She opened the doors and went inside. On one side there were thousands of dress, each and every color. Under the dress were at least two sets of shoes to wear with them. Ginny looked at all on them before finding a long strapless black dress with green detail. She brought that out and laid it on the couch beside the bookcase. She went back in the closet and picked up both sets of shoes. One set was a black heel with lace and straps that where tied up the leg. The other was a green pair with a kitten heel. She set both down and ran to check on the water in the bathtub. It was at the top but not overflowing. She turned it off and went to the bookcase to find a book. She looked and finally choose 'The Once and Future King' and put it beside the tub. She undressed and slid into the tub, sighing. Atriel came into the bathroom after a couple of minutes and jumped on the love seat. Ginny laid there for a while before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Malfoy, why are you coming to look for Ginny? You're a Slytherin and a Malfoy." Harry asked. They were walking across the Quidditch field, making their way to the locker rooms to get their brooms.

"Potter, I'm the only one who knows who Gabriel is and where he lives." Malfoy said quickly. "You go get your broom and I'll get mine. Meet back here," he said, before turning to the left to the Slytherin room to get his broom. I can't tell him about Ginny. I know he loves her. That's his reason. But that's my reason too. Lucky Cory. He got her. How could I have been so stupid?> he thought as he said his unlocking charm and got his broom. He walked out of the locker room and waiting outside for Harry. He stood in the cool breeze until Harry came. They went across the field and back up the hill towards the castle. They quickly made their way towards the kitchens and went inside.

"Dobby, are you here?" Harry called, looking at all the house elves to find Dobby. "Dob-"

Draco covered Harry's mouth with his hand. "If you call Dobby, he's just going to run or be afraid while he talks to us because he hates me, all Malfoys as well." Draco said quickly, slowly moving his hand from Potter's mouth.

Harry wiped his mouth, nodding. "Okay. I understand. Don't need to cause any attention," he said. Harry tapped one of the house elves on the shoulder and it turned around.

"Hello, misters. What can Ita do for you?" the little house elf squeaked, looking up at them.

Draco looked down at the little thing. "We need about 6 sandwiches and about four pints of butterbeer and two pints of pumpkin juice," he said, watching all the elves scurry about, getting his order.

"What kind of sandwiches does mister wants?" Ita asked, looking up.

"Whatever is quickest is fine. Put it in a picnic " Draco answered quickly.

"And some cookies, big ones." Harry added, looking at Draco, smiling.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Potter. I swear," he said, almost grinning since Malfoys do not grin, especially with Gryffindors.

"Misters, here is your basket Ita got for you. With big cookies for Misters Potter," Ita added, grinning at the brown hared boy.

"Thank you" he said, smiling. "Come on, Draco. Let's go."

"Draco? When did this start?" Draco asked, nodding towards the elf before turning to leave with Harry.

"Well, since we're in this big, whatever it is, together I don't want to have to call you Malfoy all the time. It's annoying. Call me Harry if you want. Agreed?" Harry asked, pulling the walkie-talkie out of his pocket.

"Whatever. Just radio Granger and tell her we're leaving. It's about two o'clock and it takes about ten hours or so." Draco said, carrying the picnic basket outside and pulling out his wand, he shrank it and slipped into his pocket along with replacing his wand.

Harry looked at the walkie-talkie before looking back up at Draco. He pressed the button on the side and talked into it. "Hermione, you there?"

After a couple of seconds he heard her voice from through the little speaker on the front. "Yes, Harry. Have you gotten your brooms and food yet?" she asked.

"Yes. We have them and we're about to leave the castle. Have you found Cory and Travis and Brittany yet?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they just walked in the prefect's common room. WE were looking for them in Ginny's room. Well, you guys best be off. Be safe and bring her back." Hermione said, her voice coming clear.

"Okay, We will. Goodbye." Harry said, now pocketing the radio and turning towards Draco. "So, let's go," he said.

"Okay, we have food, right?"

"Check!"

"Brooms?"

"Check."

"Okay, let's go." Draco said, walking briskly towards the front door.

Harry caught up and they went outside. They walked to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest and mounted their broom, looking around to see if anyone was watching. Draco got out his wand and said a spell, making them invisible to everyone except themselves. They pushed off the grounded and made their way towards Gabriel's castle.

* * *

"Yes, they just walked in the prefect's common room. We were looking for them in Ginny's room. Well, you guys best be off. Be safe and bring her back." Hermione said, speaking into the radio clearly.

"What was that all about?" Cory asked, looking at Hermione, confused.

"Um, hold on. I'll tell you when Travis gets down here." Hermione said. "And Ron as well," she said, turning to face the stairs. "TRAVIS, RON. Get down here please. NOW."

Travis and Ron ran down the stairs and ran into Hermione, all-falling to the floor.

"We're here!" they both said in unison.

"Oh. They're hear." Ron said, quietly.

"What? What do you mean they're here now?" Brittany asked, Travis sitting down beside her, nodding.

"Well um, last night Ginny was taken. Kidnapped by Gabriel. He's a vampire and he took her probably to his castle in Ireland. I tried to get books on him in the library but they're all taken. I am going back after dinner though. Draco and Harry just left Hogwarts and are going to his castle right away." Hermione explained, looking at them.

Cory's head fell and he choked as he tried to speak. "Taken? Why her? And why did Malfoy go?" he asked, looking up at her, a single tear streaming down his face.

"We're not sure. That's why we need those books, but all the books with references to Gabriel just happen to be taken out of the library." Ron said.

"Omg! When did this happen? We have to go help get her. Now!" Brittany said frantically, tears streaming down her face. Travis pulled her close, trying to calm her down.

"So, exactly why did Gabriel take her? Do we even know?" Travis asked, trying to be strong. His crystal blue eyes were tearing up and he was holding Brittany in his arms, rubbing her back and trying to soothe her. It was her best friend after all.

"We're not sure." Hermione said, tears streaming down.

Cory looked up and around at everyone. He wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up. "What are we waiting for? We have to figure out why he wants her. Now!" he walked towards the door, Hermione running to catch up.

"Cory, wait. We'll get through this together. We're not going to leave her there. We can do this, just let's stick together for the time being." Hermione said, holding his hand. He nodded and they went back through the door. Travis was helping Brittany up, still holding her tight. She looked up and her eyes were pale and watery from tears.

"Let's go to the library then, shall we." Ron said, trying to smile but none would come. Travis and Brittany slowly made they're way to the door with Ron behind them.

"You guy's can go ahead. Brittany and I are going to go at our own speed. We'll be there in a minute." Travis said, looking up at Hermione and Cory before looking at Brittany and helping her make it to the door. She was still crying and couldn't walk very well through the tears.

"Okay. We'll go ahead then. Come on, Ron, Cory. "Hermione said, locking arms with Cory and holding Ron's hand. They basically power walked to the library and went inside. "Ron, you and Cory go back and double-check that there are no vampire books or any books that have any reference to Gabriel. I'm going to go ask Madam Pince, okay?" Hermione said, letting go of Ron's hand.

"Okay." Ron said and Cory said, before turning to the bookcases to go look.

Hermione turned and went up to Madam Pince's desk. She looked down the hall that led to the back room and called the woman's name. After a couple of minutes Madam Pince came out and looked at Hermione. "Yes, Ms. Granger. What is it now?"

"I need some books on a Gabriel but all the vampire books and books with Gabriel in them are checked out. Do you know who has them?" Hermione asked, looking at the old woman.

"Are you sure all the books are checked out?" the librarian asked.

"Yes, I looked and Ron and Cory are double-checking now. Can you please tell me who has them." Hermione begged the woman.

"Okay. I'll go look." She said, turning around. "Why do you need them so badly?" she asked from the back room.

"I, um, have an essay on vampires. I have to pick a famous one and it's due Monday." Hermione said, thinking of an excuse quick.

"Oh. I found the name the person who checked them out is in your year and in Gryffindor. An Emberlynn Wates. She checked out all the books this Friday. I remember now because it was curfew and she had loads of books." Madam Pince said.

"Thank you." Hermione said, before walking away.

"All of them are due this Thursday, if you want to wait." Madam Pince called after her. Hermione waved to the woman and went to find Ron and Cory. Emberlynn Wates? Who is that?> She thought as she found them looking down a bookcase. Travis and Brittany were behind them, looking on the opposite sides of the cases. Brittany looked much better and was laughing and holding hands with Travis.

"Hermione, we haven't found any." Ron said, walking up beside her.

"Oh, its okay. Do you know an Emberlynn Wates? She checked all the books out on Gabriel." Hermione explained, looking at them.

"Yeah. She's a chaser on the Quidditch team. I don't know why she has them, though. Weird. She has all of them?" Ron asked.

"Yes, all of them. She checked them out Friday night. I say we go find her. Maybe she can answer some questions. But don't mention Ginny, just act like you're curious." Hermione said, turning to leave. They all made their way towards the Gryffindor common room and Hermione said the password. They entered and looked around.

"Do you see her, Ron." Brittany asked, speaking for the first time. Ron looked around but he shook his head.

"No, I don't," he said, He turned back and looked again before saying. "There's one of her friends, I think anyway. Let me go talk to her." Ron walked across the room and went up to a dirty blonde hared girl sitting at a table with a Potions book opened.

"Laramie, do you know where Ember is? I need to talk to her." Ron said, looking down at the blue-eyed girl.

"Yeah, she went to the lake with Charisse. They had to research and she had tons of books. They said it was too loud in here so they just left." Laramie explained. "Why do you need to know? Is there another Quidditch practice or something?"

"No, I just need to talk to her. Thanks." Ron said before rejoining the others.

"Okay, she's outside by the lake. Laramie said she had all the books with her." Ron explained. They walked out the door when his stomach rumbled. "Mione, we never ate. I'm really hungry.

"Ronald! You can hold off. Just think of your sister." Hermione said, dragging him past the Great Hall to the front doors. They all went outside by the lake and found the two girls buried in books.

"Ember?" Ron said, looking down at the girl.

"Hello Ron," Ember said, standing up. She had on a short jean skirt and a revealing top. She smiled at Ron and Hermione quickly grabbed Ron's hand. "What brings you here?"

"We came to ask why you have all the vampire books." Hermione snapped.

"Because we're looking up a famous vampire, Gabriel. Ever heard of him?" Ember snarled, still smiling at Ron.

"Yes, in fact, I have an essay on him and I was wondering if I could borrow one of the books." Ron said, stepping in on the catfight.

"An essay? Ron, I have all your classes. We didn't have an essay on vampires." Ember said, not sounding too happy.

"Then why do you need all of them if it's not for an essay." Travis asked, trying to cover up Ron's mistake.

"Well, um, because..." she trailed off.

"Why don't you just tell them, Ember." Charisse said, still sitting pouring over a book in her lap.

"We were reading an old book in the restricted section and stumbled upon a book about a power source so great that it could destroy the world, both muggle and wizarding. We also found out about Gabriel and his ties to it. So we decided to check on this Gabriel person. He's alive and well. Still searching for his power source though. Why do you want to know?" Ember asked, looking at Hermione.

"Because.. um.." Hermione stuttered.

"Well, because I had an essay because I didn't do homework in DADA but I'll think of something else. Thanks though." Ron said, grabbing Hermione and walking away. He heard Ember calling bye behind him.

"Travis, babe, you almost blew it." Brittany said, giggling.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." Travis said, smiling.

Cory spoke up. "So Gabriel thinks Ginny has the power source? How would he know?"

"He wouldn't. That's the thing. I bet Draco knows. "Hermione said.

"Oh well. I don't know what to think. Can we just go eat?" Ron asked, clutching his stomach.

"Aw! Poor Ron." Hermione said, kissing him. "It's past dinner time. Let's go to the kitchens and we can get a big snack. Okay?"

"Okay, I don't think I can walk though. I need an other kiss to help me along." Ron said, pretending to faint. Hermione kissed him again as they walked to the castle.

"Ember seemed to like you, Ron." Travis said, grinning. Brittany hit him in the stomach. "Off"

"Yeah, but I like someone else though." Ron said, pulling Hermione close.

They made their way up to the castle to get something to eat then headed to the prefect's common room where they laughed and talking and one by one fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked. Didn't want a cliff-hanger so I was nice. I think Ember is going to have something to do with Gabriel but I don't know how it's going to work. Where theres a will, theres a way!

Cleopatra-black- yeah. I hope this helped. This chapter was fun.

UntitledN'StayinThatWay- I did! Review and I will some more!

Lilybean- yeah, I was. Did you see us perform? Well I hope this satisfies your Ginny crave. Review

AmRy- maybe I was in a kissing mood, eh? Heh

Thanks for the reviews and more would be nice.. maybe 7 and I'll update, eh? Heh Thanks guys and hope you like. Things to come are Gin's dinner and we found out about Gabriel's love life? That's odd. And Draco and Harry flying a lonely trip together. This should be funny. And more of Cory, the worried boyfriend, Travis, the crazy friend, Brittany, the teary-eyed best friend and Ron and Hermione, nothing to describe them. Haha. Well Review and I'll update! Muahahah

-Peace, Love, and Draco!-

Sirithtalwen


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: not mine, JKR's.

Sorry for not updating in the longest time, guys. It's been a hard month or so.

* * *

"Draco, are you not cold?" Harry asked, pulling his cloak closer to him. His hands were freezing and he was alternating which one he would keep under his cloak.

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry and pulled out his wand, steadying his broom with his free hand. He pointed his wand at Harry and around his broom and mumbled a spell. He did the same to himself before putting his wand back into his pocket.

"What was that?" Harry asked, looking at the wind, which was now going around them as if they were in a bubble.

"A spell that blocks the wind and rain. And basically any other weather problems." Draco explained.

"Okay, thanks. Are we going to stop anytime soon?" Harry asked, the sun coming up over the hill behind them. He was tired and hadn't eaten in hours.

"Well I don't care when we do. I'm a bit tired myself, Potter. Let's stop in a clearing up here." Draco suggested, descending from the clouds and landing perfectly in a small wooded area. He got the picnic basket out of his pocket and enlarged, sitting down on a fallen tree.

"So, how much longer to we're there?" Harry asked, setting his broom down and looking hungrily in the basket.

"It'll be about two more hours. It took longer than I thought. We'll rest here for a while though. I'm going to take a nap after finishing off this sandwich." Draco said, biting into a ham sandwich and swallowing some butterbeer.

Harry just nodded, cookie and sandwich stuffed in his mouth. Draco just shook his head and laughed at the Gryffindor. They finished off the drinks and food in no time and Draco nodded off, leaving Harry to explore the surrounding area.

* * *

Ginny woke up to Atriel barking. She looked at the clock on in the bathroom. 4:45? I need to get ready. When is that girl coming to get me? Gah, Ginny, why did you have to fall asleep Ginny got out of the tub and grabbed a towel. She dried off and used a spell to quickly dry her hair. She changed into a tank top and some short in the dresser and went to the bathroom to put on her make up. Atriel was rolling on the bed when Ginny re-appeared, make up and hair all fixed. She went to the corner, near the bookcase and pulled the bell-chord. A house elf appeared immediately.

"What can Dreip do for you, Misses?" the elf asked, looking up at Ginny.

"Can you please bring me some tea and crackers? Or better yet, some cookies please. Thank you." Ginny said, looking down.

"Right away, Misses," he said, before disappearing. The little elf re-appeared with a tray and set it down on the table in front of the couch. Ginny went to get the book out of the bathroom and settled down on the couch, reading and eating her cookies. Atriel fell asleep beside her and Ginny got to chapter six before having to get up and change into her green dress. She fixed her make up and hair again and went back and sat on the couch, waiting for Madeliene. It was exactly five forty-five when she heard a knock at the door. She got up, checked herself on last time and answered the door.

"I take it you're ready?" Madeliene asked, not looking at the girl.

"No, I'm not. It'll be another hour or so. I took a nap." Ginny said sarcastically.

"WHAT?" Madeliene screamed, turning wide eyed towards Ginny.

"Gah, I was kidding. Next time, don't act so high and mighty." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"What was that?" the lady asked, looking at Ginny.

"Nothing. Take me to the dining hall please, since I was told to be there on time. I mustn't be late." Ginny said, sounding like Madeline, walking down the hall.

"This way, madam." Madeliene said, walking in front of Ginny. They walked down hall after hall, corridor after corridor and Ginny swore she had past that window three times before.

"Are we almost there? I'm in heels," she said, bending down to take off her shoes. She caught up to Madeliene and walked behind her for a couple of thousands of minutes. Or at least that's what Ginny thought.

"Mam, put your shoes back on. His Lordship is in the dinning hall, through those doors. Hurry. Best not be late." Madeliene sneered, wanting to make the red-head late.

"Thanks. You've been a doll." Ginny said, giving her a fake smile. Ginny looked at the mirror in the corridor and made sure she looked alright. She opened the doors and walked inside.

"Oh my!" Ginny gasped!

* * *

"Hermione, what do you think about Ember knowing?" Ron asked, stuffing a sandwich in his mouth.

"I think that she somehow knows him or like has contact with him. It's just that she knows all that information and I don't think the books she had knew all that." Hermione said, looking confused.

Ron took another bite and swallowed. "I wonder why Draco went. I mean, I thought he hated Ginny."

"Ronald, don't you remember? They were going to the dance together. I guess he liked her then. But it must not have lasted long. Cory, youlucky dog, have Ginny's affections now." Hermione said, turning towards Cory.

"Yeah." Cory said, with no affection or anything. His face was pale and the worried expression on his face hadn't changed. He looked ill.

"Cory, are you alright. You're deathly pale. I think you should go see Madam Pomfery. Come on, I'll take you now." Hermione said, getting up and walking over to him.

"I'm fine, okay. Just leave me alone for a while. I'll be just fine." Cory said, getting up and leaving the room.

"Ron, did you not see him? He looks sick as anything. I'm worried." Hermione said, looking at Ron.

"He's depressed. I would be too if you were taken, love." Ron said, looking Hermione in the face.

"Aw, Ron. Really?" Hermione said, looking back down at the book in her lap.

"Really, love. I have something to tell you." Ron said, putting his hand under her chin as to make her look him in the face.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked, searching in his eyes, fearing the silence between them.

"After they find Ginny and after school, I want you to be my wife. To be mine forever. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Ron asked, kneeling down beside the couch and pulling a ring out of his pocket. He slipped the ring on her finger and looked up, eyes glistening with tears.

"Oh, Ron! Of course, my love." Hermione said, crying. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. He picked her up and swung her around before setting her down.

After hours of just laying there on the couch, Ron got up to go to his dorm. "Hermione Granger, I love you dearly."

"I love you too, Ron. Goodnight love," she said, still drowsy from her nap. She heard the door close quietly and rolled over, thinking about the ring on her finger.

* * *

Hope yall liked it. Im in a really romantic mood! Well review review review! 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: not mine, but JK Rowling.

Hey to all. I've gone crazy about drawing Ginny so I decided to update. No one really commented on Herm's and Ron's engagement. I was like in a romantic mood. And if its not as long as you want it, I'm sorry.. things are crazy now. I'm trying. Stories are saving me. Well theres number 19! Woot woot!

* * *

"Oh my!" Ginny gasped. She looked around the large ballroom/ dining hall. It had dark red tapestries with golden rope tying them. Off to one side of the room was a long dark oak table, set for what it looked like hundreds of people. Butlers and maids lined the room with black and white masks on. A maid stepped forward and handed her a mask on a tray. Ginny thanked the girl and put on the green mask. She looked in one of the long mirrors around the room and looked at herself in the mask. It was a perfect fit for her and her outfit. She turned and looked back at the table. There was Gabriel. Better get this over with she thought as she walked towards that end of the table.

"Good evening, Ginny." Gabriel said, rising and bowing to greet her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, showing her to her seat, next to his. "Did you find your room to be antiquate?"

"Yes, I am in love with Atreil. I must have her." Ginny said, looking at the chandelier on the ceiling.

"Well she is a pure breed, very costly. We'll work something out though," he said, grabbing her left hand on the table. His hands icy cold and she quickly pulled hers away, looking up the ceiling.

"Where did you find this magnificent chandelier?" Ginny asked, still looking at it.

"I bought it from an old friend a couple of centuries ago. It was in his opera house till it burned down. It was a scary place after that, with ghosts and phantoms said to be around so I bought the chandelier, saving it from sitting there forever." Gabriel explained, smiling at Ginny.

Madeliene entered and glared at Ginny. "Sir, dinner is served whenever you say. It is ready," she said, smiling at Gabriel.

"Thank you, love." Gabriel said, smiling back. 'Oh, I should have seen this. No wonder she hates me. She thinks I'm going to steal him from her. She must love him. I can see it in her eyes. They're grey crystal eyes…they look familiar. But I can't put my finger on it. Loving grey eyes. Draco! Draco has those same eyes.' She thought as she watched Madeliene move and set their dinner down in front of them on the long table. I miss him. I truly did like him…. No!' she thought as she shook her head. No, I like Cory, love Cory. I can't do that to him. He'd be crushed. No. No Malfoy for me. It's probably written in some prophesy. No Weasels with Malfoys. I'm with Cory. I love Cory Ginny thought as she put her napkin in her lap. She looked up to Gabriel and followed off him. He was staring at her. She looked back down and stared at her plate. The meal went by fast, she barely ate. Gabriel was watching her like a hawk. She was as proper as she could be. Finally dessert was taken away from them and she sighed, scooting her chair away from the table. She looked down and straightened her dress, trying not to look at Gabriel.

"Ginny, would you like to dance?" Gabriel asked, standing up and holding out his hand. She looked up and suddenly the music started, an elegant waltz. She looked to the door and Madeliene glared at her. 'Heh. That would make her really mad, wouldn't it?' she thought as she looked at the fluming girl. Ginny nodded, still not making eye contact with him. She stood up and took his hand and tried to remember the waltz steps her mother had made her learn when she was seven. They danced through the song and she lead him to the long table and sat back down.

Gabriel motioned Madeliene over and whispered something in her ear. Madeline smiled and looked at Ginny. "Yes, my lord. I will go myself," the girl said before leaving the room.

"Where is she going?" Ginny asked him, looking confused.

"She's going to fetch my wife from the dungeons." Gabriel said, looking calmly at Ginny. "Come, she will meet us in my chambers. Your boys are coming," he said, standing up and dragging Ginny out of the room.

* * *

Harry took another sandwich out the basket and left Draco snoring. He walked through the woods, looking around. He saw two squirrels bickering and got out his wand. He pointed it at a nut on the ground and made it float up to the branch they were sitting on. The look on their face's made him laugh as he kept walking, leaving the now content squirrels behind.

He came to a clearing and sat down, resting. He almost fell asleep but heard a rustle in the bushes. He sat on a fallen log perfectly still, waiting for whatever it was to come out. Suddenly he heard a crash and a deer stumbled into the clearing. Harry didn't breathe, watching the magnificent animal look around. The buck looked at him and sniffed the air. He looked back at Harry and looked through the bushes. Taking one last look at Harry, he leaped over the bushes and ran out of the forest. Harry got up and followed the buck through the forest. He heard the crashing and the rumbling of the hooves on the forest bed.

Finally he came to a clearing with a cliff on one side. He saw the buck on the other side of the clearing, near the cliff. The buck bounded off but Harry stayed, walking up to the cliff to look at the wall of stone. There were inscriptions of the side of the cliff. He couldn't read them. There were also designs around what looked like the outline of a door. He looked up the side of the cliff and at the top it looked more structured, like a castle's top. He looked back at the cliff's door and ran his hand over the inscriptions. He looked at the writing and tried to figure out the writing. 'I can't read it,' he thought as he tried to sound out the letters. 'They make no sense. I've seen this before.' He sat on a rock near it and studied the saying on the door. 'I've seen it before. It's Latin. It's all over Hogwarts. I knew I should have learned Latin when Hermione told me to for O.W.L.S. Draco can read Latin probably.' He turned back and went into the forest. He followed the little path the buck and he had made and eventually found Draco, still sleeping.

"Draco, I found something. Can you read Latin?" Harry asked, kicking Draco in the side.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Draco said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He stood up and brushed himself off and looked at Harry.

"I found some inscription in Latin. Can you read it?" Harry asked.

"Um... sure. Where is it anyway?" Draco said, yawning and looking at his watch. It was four o'clock. "And why do we need to translate it anyway. It almost time to get to the castle."

"I think this might help. Call it a gut feeling or something. Just come on." Harry said, dragging Draco through bushes and clearings. Harry finally found the cliff wall and pointed to the 'door' and the inscription. Draco walked up to it and read the words on the cliff's wall.

"It says Cave of Vamps, 1611. I wonder what it means by vamps?" Draco thought, looking at the inscription.

"Vamps as in vampires? It's a cave opening but I don't want to meet any vampires down there. I wonder how you open it." Harry said, looking confused at the door.

"Oh, well I doubt there are any vampires in the cave anyway. It's from 1611. It's old." Draco said, looking up the cliff. "Is that a castle's top up there? Maybe we're closer than we think."

"I told you it might help." Harry said, looking at Draco.

"You did. I bet I know how to open this thing too." Draco said, looking at the inscription. He read it out loud and stood there.

"It didn't work, Draco." Harry said, looking skeptical at the blonde. He was about to sit down when he heard a low rumbling. It grew louder and finally the door disappeared and Harry jumped up. "Good job, Draco," he said, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, let's go get out stuff. I'm pretty sure this leads to Gabriel's castle since it does say Cave of Vamps and Gabriel is a vampire." Draco said, heading back to the clearing to get their brooms. Harry followed them and kept on looking back, sure he had heard the buck following them. Finally they were back to the clearing and got their stuff together. They walked back to the cliff wall and got out their wands.

"Okay, let's go." Draco said, going inside first, wand ahead of him. Harry followed him in and ran into Draco, who was standing right inside the door, looking around.

"Ouch! Why'd did you stop?" Harry asked, looking around. The floor was dirt but the walls were covered with murals from what looked like centuries ago. "Never mind," he said, quietly.

"These are incredible but we need to keep moving. We have to save Ginny. Come on, Harry." Draco said, quickening his pace. Harry quickly followed and they climbed up path after path, jumping over huge cracks in the steep incline of the path. Finally after about two hours the floor changed from rough dirt to stones. The walls changed from rough cracks and edges to stones and bars.

"Are those cells?" Harry asked, looking inside one. There was a skeleton in the corner and quickly caught up with Draco.

"Yeah, I think they are. But they haven't been used in a while…. like a couple of centuries." Draco said, walking side by side with Harry. They walked further and heard moaning and someone screaming. "I think some of them are still in use though," he said, looking at Harry.

"Come on, it sounds like a girl." Harry said, walking quickly and quietly.

"You and your hero streak. I swear, Potter…." Draco trailed off as the screaming got louder and they came to the cell with a woman in it.

"Boys, they send boy to take me to him! What is he thinking? They can not handle me," the woman yelled, growing louder. Draco looked at her. She was obviously part vela with shining blonde hair. Her robes were a deep red.

"Us? Boys? We are not boys and we're not taking you anywhere." Harry said, stepping forward.

"Who are you then, if he didn't send you?" the woman asked, looking at him and Draco.

"We're here to get a friend of ours from Gabriel. Why are you in here? And what is your name?" Draco asked, looking suspiciously at the woman laying there against the bars.

"My name is Ginavera, Lady Ginavera. Who are you?" The lady asked, eyeing Draco.

"I am Draco and this is Harry," he said.

"Harry? The-Boy-Who-Lived?" she asks, gasping.

Draco rolled his eyes. Harry piped in, "Yes, that's me."

"Don't be so arrogant, young man. You might need to be frightened here, Potter. You can't go inside the castle with no knowledge of the lay-out." Ginavera said her voice cold.

"Why, he took Ginny. He wanted her, not me. I'm just here to save her." Harry said, looking confused. Draco elbowed him, "I mean we're here to save her."

"He doesn't want a girl. He has enough of them, trust me. You have someone he wants. Let me out and I will take you to him and you can get your girl." Ginavera said, pointing to the lock.

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the lock and paused. "Why should you know all this? What position do you have with Lord Gabriel?" Draco asked, looking at the woman.

"I'm his wife," she said simply.

"Oh, well I guess you would know." Draco said. "Why would he want Ginny? Is he still after the stone?"

"Yes, I suppose. I am as well. He put me down here because I got angry at him and almost hurt him." Ginavera explained. "But he wants the stone or else he will get impatient and kill your girlfriend."

"What is this stone you keep talking about?" Harry asked, looking confused.

Draco opened his mouth but before he could speak he heard a door creak and looked down the corridor and saw a girl coming this way. "Come on, Harry." Draco said quietly, dragging him behind a barrel full of some gunk.

"Lady Ginavera, your presence is asked by the Lord. Come this way. I'm surprised he still keeps you around. I would have killed you. You owe him." Madeliene said, unlocking the cell.

Ginavera stepped out of the cell and spat on Madeliene's robes before walking towards the door, Madeliene close behind. She caught up and got in front of Ginavera as if to lead her.

"Get behind me, servant. You have no authority over me," Ginavera said, pushing her softly behind her and walking out the door, up the stairwell with Madeliene following her.

"Do you think we can move now?" Harry whispered, about to fall over.

"Yeah, get off of me." Draco said, pushing the black haired boy off of him. Harry fell on the floor and rolled over, just laying there. "Get up, we have to follow them to get Ginny," he said, walking briskly towards the door and staircase. Harry jumped up and ran to catch up with Draco. They walked up the stairs quietly and listened for the two women ahead of them. They heard Ginavera and Madeliene arguing and followed the voices down one corridor after another one. Finally they caught up with them and Ginavera turned around and winked at Draco. Harry elbowed him and Draco glared at him so Harry followed Draco from behind. Finally the women went inside a door and Draco and Harry crept in a looked inside. It was a bedroom. Draco and Harry got out their wands and slowly sneaked inside, staying behind tapestries.

* * *

Ginny's eyes got wide and Gabriel heaved her up and basically drug her down corridor after corridor.

"Why is your wife in the dungeons?" Ginny asked, as they finally stopped at a door and he got out a key to unlock it.

"Because she left me for the stone and then after hearing that I have a plan to get it back, she comes and tries to steal it." Gabriel said, stepping inside the room and pulling Ginny in with him. "But my plan is in action. Your little heroes are coming and the stone will finally be mine and Ginavera will want me back now," he said, his voice growing colder with ever word.

"What is this stone that you keep talking about?" Ginny said, looking at Gabriel who was pacing the floor.

"You don't know?" Gabriel asked, looking at her with shock. "The stone is a power source greater than any this word has ever seen. And it's been passed out for generations as a simple ring given to the first born at birth. Last I heard it was in the Potter lineage. That, my dear, is why you are here, as bait. I have a daughter at your school, she knows Potter has some emotional connection and will come for you. Theres another with him, a blonde, but he'll be no matter. Ginavera will be here when they come bursting through the door and it'll be all over and I'll have the stone."

Ginny looked horrified by what he just said. 'A power source? Harry is coming to save me, but Gabriel's going to kill him. Why is Draco coming? He doesn't still like me, does he? He probably just came because he knew the way or something. Still, somehow they need to know not to come.' A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"My lady, sit on the bed and do not move or I shall have to fetch Hades." Gabriel said, motioning her towards the huge silk blue bed. She quickly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Gabriel opened the door. She saw Madeline first and then Ginavera entered. The lady had on elegant deep red robes and had bright blonde hair with crystal grey eyes staring at her. 'Why does everyone have to have grey eyes like Draco's? I'm being tortured.' she thought as the lady continued to look at her.

"My Lady Ginavera, this is Ginny. She will have brought Potter and with him, the stone." Gabriel explained, looking at Ginavera with a look of love in his eyes.

Ginny rose from the bed and curtsied, hoping that's why she was staring at her. Ginavera smiled and looked back from Gabriel to Ginny. Madeliene stepped out from behind her and smiled.

"Why is she here?" Madeliene asked, glaring at Ginny.

"She is needed for the two boys to come. Calm down, my dear," Gabriel said, smiling at Madeliene. Ginavera coughed and looked away and Gabriel quickly walked over to her and took her hand, leading her to a seat. Ginny wasn't paying attention, she was watching the door slowly open and two pairs of legs walk behind the tapestries. Ginny watched as Gabriel sat down in a main chair with each lady on either side, except for Ginny, who was told to sit on the bed. She could hardly contain her excitement as Draco and Harry sneaked around the corners ofthe room.

"Gabriel, my dear," Ginavera said, "could this young girl and I have a word, in private," she asked, looking at her husband.

"Why yes. Madeliene come. I need you to check on some things in the kitchen anyway." Gabriel said, escorting a fuming Madeliene out of the room.

"Ginny!" Harry said, waiting for a minute beforerunning out behind the tapestry and hugging Ginny. "Are you alright?"

"Harry, I'm sure she's quite fine, minus the fact she can't breathe." Draco said, smiling at Ginny. 'I've admitted it. I've fallen for her. I love her.' he thought as she stood back behind Ginavera.

"You must really like her," Ginavera said to him, "to rescue her from her. I know that you are educated in this and know what danger lies here."

"Yes, I think I love her," Draco said, looking coldly at Harry and Ginny.

"Go claim her then." Ginavera said, pushing him towards the two Gryffindors.

"Draco!" Ginny yelled. She ran up to him and jumped on him, causing them to fall over. "Draco, I'm glad you're here. Thank you for coming to get me," she said, kissing him on the check. "You too, Harry," she added, kissing Harry as well.

"I'm glad you're all right, Ginny. The dorms haven't been with same without you," Draco said, looking her in the eye and giving her a hug. Harry eyed Draco and Ginny and turned to look at Ginavera. She smiled and nodded and he looked back at the two of them standing there.

"Do you two boys know what to do when he gets back? He's gone to get Atriel and Hades, his dogs. They can be as deadly as they can be sweet." Ginavera said, looking from Draco to Harry.

"Draco, you can take the dogs and I'll work on Gabriel. After you're finished with them, you can help me." Harry suggested. Draco nodded and looked around the room. The huge bed was in the middle of the room with three chairs on one side near the fireplace. On the other side was a mirror as long as a wall with a door in the middle.

"Ginny and I can take care of Madeliene. I know she'll put up a fight for Gabriel so she'll need to be take care of." Ginavera said, smiling and now sitting on the bed with Ginny.

"Okay, that's the plan, I guess. Draco, Ginny, you okay with it?" Harry asked, looking at the blonde.

"I love Atriel. She's so sweet. Hades is mean and I don't like him but Atriel is so cute. Do you have to kill her?" Ginny asked, looking at Draco with her bold green eyes.

"Well if you can get to side with you over Gabriel, I won't hurt a hair on her head." Draco said, smiling at her and looking back at Harry. "That sounds like the best plan we've got. Ginny, which dog is which?"

"Atreil is white and Hades is black. Not confusing." Ginny said, smiling. 'I've fallen for him. It's over.' she thought as she watched Draco hiding in waiting with Harry. She blew them both kisses and started making up fake conversations with Ginavera, waiting for Gabriel to come.

* * *

Had loads of fun with it! Thanks for reviewing chapter 18. I didn't get as many reviews about Ron/ Hermione but I still want your input! Tell me what you think about Draco/ Ginny. I know, poor Cory, but we'll see Cory, Hermione, and Ron next chapter and then the showdown in the bedroom. Someone doesn't walk away.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	20. Chapter 20

Hey to all. I guess I better update. Sorry for the 'no' emotion in the other one. Yeah I do see what you're saying but I was just trying to get it out and updated and Draco and Harry won't have emtion because Draco doesn't care what Harry says/ thinks because he's there for the Ginny part. And Harry is just kinda like oh lets save Ginny because I love Ginny. Yeah, and Madeliene and Gabriel have a lil thing going on so he wouldn't rush right back and he wants to do whatever Ginavera says…..

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

Hermione slept on the couch for another couple of hours until Travis and Brittany came rushing in.

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up!" Travis said while Brittany began to shake her awake.

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Guys, what time is it?"

"Herms, its noon. Come on, we can't find Cory anywhere. Ron told us about what happened." Brittany said, looking at the still sleepy Hermione.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for the guy." Travis said quickly, grabbing Brittany's hand.

"Wait, Ron told you everything?" Hermione asked, looking down at her hand. There it was, her ring. 'It wasn't a dream after all,' she thought, rubbing her hands together. It was cold.

"Hermione! What is that rock doing on your finger? Did Ron…" Brittany trailed off, giving Hermione a big hug, causing them to both fall back on the couch. Hermione returned the hug and nodded at the girl. Travis smiled and laughed.

"Hermione, that's awesome. But we still need to find Cory. Let's go. You two can talk about that stuff later." Travis said, standing Brittany up and walking towards the door.

"Wait, Travis. Give me five minutes. I just woke up remember?" Hermione said, running up the stairs to get ready. She grabbed her wand and did a simply make up charm and put her hair in a pony-tail, letting stray hairs fall in curls. She put on some blue jeans and a white tank top and grabbed some flip-flops and a black robe. She put her wand in her pocket, took one look at the mirror and ran back downstairs. Brittany and Travis were at the door.

"So, where to first? Hermione asked, looking at the couple.

"Whoa that was fast. Well we were going to get Ron then both of us split up. Let's go." Travis said, walking out of the door.

"I wish we had the Marauder's Map" Hermione muttered under her breathe. "We would have no work. I wonder what Harry did with it."

"Come on, Hermione." Brittany said. Hermione ran to catch up and they walked quickly to the dorms. Hermione said the password and they walked inside. Hermione flew up the stairs and knocked on the door. She heard someone mumble a somewhat yes and opened the door. Ron was still in bed and everyone else was gone out of the dorm except for Colin, who was snoring in his bed in the corner. She walked over to Ron's bed and shook him gently.

"Ronald, time to get up. We have to go find Cory. He's been missing since last night." Hermione said, looking around for Harry's trunk. She got out her wand and broke the simple lock on it and looked inside.

"Herms, what are you looking for?" Ron asked, rolling over. "And don't turn around," he added, quickly putting on pants while her back was turned. He walked over to the trunk and got on his knees, looking inside.

"I'm looking for the Marauder's Map. I thought why look for Cory when we can find him on the map." Hermione said, shifting through books and papers in Harry's trunk. "Found it. Ron, please go fix your hair and meet us downstairs." And with that, Hermione left the dorm and went downstairs to Travis and Brittany, sitting on the couch.

"Is he coming?" Brittany asked, looking at the brown-haired girl.

"Yes, he's doing something to his crazy hair." Hermione said. She got the sheet of paper out of her robe and laid it out on her lap. She got out her wand and pointed at what looked to be a blank sheet of paper.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Travis asking, looking at the folded piece of paper.

"You'll see." She said, not looking up. Ron came down the stairs and went over to the corner couches where they were sitting. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," she said to the map, waiting for it to look. Suddenly it came to life and she opened it to look for Cory.

"Oh, I see now." Ron said, standing above her chair. "Look, there he is," he said, pointing at the paper. Brittany and Travis got up and came to look at the map.

"Look, and theres Ember. Why are they both in a secret dungeon thingy?" Brittany asked, looking over Hermione's shoulder.

"I don't know why their together or even where they are. I didn't know anything was past there. Come on guys, let's go." Hermione said, standing up, still holding the map. They walked out of the door and down corridors and stairs. Finally they reached the place on the map where it said that Cory and Ember were but there was no door or anything.

"It's just a wall." Travis said, looking at the map in Hermione's hands. "There's no door. How could they have gotten in there?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe there's a passageway hidden or something. Here, feel along the wall and between loose stones." Hermione instructed, still looking at the map. It showed Cory and Ember inside, right past the wall in front of them, pacing back and forth. Hermione looked on the map for another entrance but saw none. Dead-ends were everywhere.

Suddenly Brittany dropped a stone on the floor and made a huge crack in the floor. The crash echoed down the hall as Brittany looked inside the crack. "Nothing in there," she said, reaching for her wand. "Lumos," she commanded. "No, nothing in there."

"Well that did us no good." Travis said replacing the stone. He backed up behind Hermione, looking over her shoulder at the map. Brittany was standing on the other side of her, next to Ron. Ron stared at the wall and proceeded to walk back a couple of steps. He turned and started to run towards the wall.

"Ron! What are you doing?" Hermione asked quickly, hoping he knew what he was doing. Ron never heard her because he disappeared as soon as he touched the wall.

* * *

"So, Ginny, do you like Hogwarts?" Ginavera asked, looking back and forth between the door and Ginny.

"Yes, I do. I'm a prefect," she answered, straining her ears for footsteps. Finally she heard a growl and stiffened. She looked at the door and back at Ginavera.

"So, do you like it here?" Ginny said, trying to make it look like they had been talking for a while. Ginavera opened her mouth to answer but the door knob turned and in walked Gabriel. He let both dogs in the bedroom when closed the door.

"Did you have a lovely chat, My Lady?" Gabriel asked, bowing to Ginavera.

"Yes, I did. Thank you. Did Madeliene attended to what was needed?" she asked, looking him in the eye. Just when she asked that, the door opened again and Madeliene walked into the room.

"Yes, madam. Now, on to business." Gabriel said, turning to Ginny.

"Yes, Why am I here… my Lord?" Ginny asked, looking at the vampire with worry.

"You are only bait, my dear. I don't need you for anything really. I should have just gotten my good-for-nothing daughter to get it anyway." Gabriel said, muttering the last part.

"Do not talk about Ember like that. She is your daughter after all." Ginavera said tersely, glaring at him.

"Bait? I'm bait for what?" Ginny asked, looking at Gabriel.

"My dear, did Ginavera not tell you?" he asked, shifting his gaze to his wife. "I thought she was going to."

"No, she didn't. Now tell me." Ginny demanded, getting a little annoyed. "please..." she added, getting a glare from Madeleine.

"Well, I am 612 years old, you know. Before this Voldemort came along, I was that bad guy that everyone hated. People cringed at my name, like they do to his. So some one had to try to stop me of course, like your little friend Harry Potter did. And they did. I was defeated and banished here. Silently for the past 500 years I've been searching for a stone, an ultimate power source. I lost track of its where-abouts about 250 years ago. I just recently found it again. Turns out the person that defeated me past it down from generation to generation. So about now, Harry Potter should have my stone." Gabriel said, smiling at Ginny.

Harry looked at Draco from behind the bed and clutched his necklace. He had always worn it. It had his birthstone in the pedant, or so he thought. Draco looked at him then looked around the bed. He saw Gabriel standing by the three chairs with the two dogs at either side. 'That must be Atriel. She's beautiful. Hades is too. But he looks mean as hell though.' Draco thought as he turned back to Harry. He covered Harry's mouth and whispered, "Okay, on three." Draco got out his wand and counted to three before jumping out from behind the bed. Ginny turned around and looked at him, gasping.

"I was wondering when you'd come out. I guess you wanted the girl to know why she'll die. All because you have my stone." Gabriel said, looking at Harry. "Now, if you will hand it over, you won't die. Well you probably won't." he said calmly, Hades growling at Harry.

Draco eyed the dog and stepped forward, in front of Ginny. "You won't get the stone," he said, pointing his wand at Hades. "Imperio" he said, the black dog immediately laying down. "Go, attack." Draco said, pointing at Madeliene. The black wolf-like dog looked at Draco then immediately ran and jumped on Madeliene, snarling his teeth. She fell to the floor with him on top of her. She tried to fight him off but she was smaller than the mad dog. She was overpowered by the dog and soon after she stopped trying to fight the dog and lay still. Ginny looked at the pool of blood around Madeliene and gasped in horror, fainting on the bed.

Draco used that to attack Gabriel while he wasn't looking. He yelled "Crucio" while pointing his wand at Gabriel. Gabriel cried out in pain and fell to the floor, clutching his side. Draco yelled the curse again and again until Gabriel fell unconscious. Harry bent over Gabriel and took the wand out of his hand, while Draco looked towards Ginny.

Draco rushed over to the bed to look after her. She was breathing heavily and Draco said a charm to bring her back. Immediately her eyes filled with horror as she looked around the room. She flung on to Draco, her arms around his neck, crying.

"Draco, he said he was going to kill me. Kill me," her words faded as Draco tried to calm her down.

"Ginny, it's alright. I won't let anything happen to you." He told her, pulling her to face him.

He wiped the tears from her face and her lip trembled as she asked him, "Why are you here?"

"Ginny, I…"

"Draco,help. Get this bloody dog off of me," Harry said, yelling and righting to fight the hugedog offof him.

Atrielhad sprung on top of him, trying to protect her master from Harry. She was biting into his arm and his robe turned into a dark red. Ginny gasped and Draco turned around. Ginny ran from the bed and tried to soothe the white beast. Atriel snarled at Ginny and Draco pushed her back away from the dog, sending her flying against the hard oak bed. Draco pointed his wand at the dog and quickly cried "Imperio". Atriel fell to the floor and Draco told her to stay.

Draco heard crying and looked back. Ginny was on the floor, curled up, with tears streaming down her face. "Ginny, what's wrong?" Draco asked, looking at her. She just shook her head and cried harder, a look of fright in her eyes.

"Tend to Harry, I'll be fine." Ginny said, sobbing. She didn't even look at him and turned away, trying to get on the bed. "Draco, make Atriel come to me, please."

Draco nodded and pointed his wand from Atriel to Ginny, demanding the dog to go. The dog looked at Draco and immediately jumped on the bed, lying down. Ginny collapsed on top of the white dog and lay there in silence, watching Draco.

Draco was bent over Harry. Harry was clutching his arm, his face in extreme pain. Draco quickly used his wand to put Harry to sleep. He took of his robe and looked at the bite. It was very deep and was still bleeding strongly. He used a simple spell to stop the bleeding and conjured up bandages and wrapped Harry's arm up tight. He then woke Harry and turned to face Ginny. She was still staring at him, not really looking at anything.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Draco asked, bending down to look her in the eye. Her soft green eyes looked away from his grey ones as she sat up.

"Draco, why are you here?" Ginny asked, finally looking at him. She petted the dog. Atriel was still under the spell and Draco pointed his wand at the dog and quickly took the spell off, trusting the dog with Ginny.

Draco looked uneasy and opened his mouth to speak but closed it slowly, deciding not to. His gaze turned to Madeliene and Gabriel, both lying on the floor unconscious. He pointed his wand at Gabriel and ropes appeared and tied both him and Madeliene. He turned back towards Harry, who was rubbing his bandages on his arm.

Ginny swung her feet around and jumped off the bed. Atriel followed and Ginny went and rung the bell cord on the other side of the bed. She heard a little pop and Dreip, the house elf, appeared.

"What can Dreip do for you, Misses?" the little house elf asked, smiling up at Ginny.

"Dreip, can you please show me to my room so I can collect my things?" Ginny said, bending down to face the house elf, smiling.

"Of course, this way," the house elf said, nodding. She proceeded to walk towards the door and Ginny, followed by Atriel, walked beside her. Ginny paused at the doorframe and turned to the Slytherin.

"Are you coming, Draco?" she asked. Not waiting for an answer, she turned and left the room, following the house elf down the hall.

Draco, not wanting to be left alone, told Harry to stay there, and followed Ginny out the door. He ran to catch up with her and slowly walked a safe distance behind Atriel. They turned and after going up many a staircase and going down many a hall they came to Ginny's room.

Ginny and Draco entered the room and Ginny turned to him, saying, "Draco, I love this room. When I get married, this is what my room will look like, hopefully."

Draco smiled and opened his mouth but Ginny cut him off. "Why did you come to get me? I understand why Harry did but I just can't figure out why you did." Ginny just looked at him with a smirk on her face.

Draco turned away and walked over to the bookshelf. He looked through them and picked one up. "This is a good book." He said, walking slowly towards her. "Theres a small love story in it, but the whole thing is romantic. They fight for what's right, even if they stand alone and even when they know they will lose. Here, you should read it." Draco handed her Return of the King.

"Draco, you know I've read that. I have posters of the movie all in my room." Ginny said, pushing the book back at him.

"I know you've seen the movie but have you read the book. It's a love story. Ginny, the reason I came to save you…was that I've…"Draco looked down, away from Ginny's eyes. Ginny lifted Draco's head and stared at him. "I've fallen in love with you." Draco looked at her with his soft grey eyes, searching hers for an answer.

"Draco, I… I don't know what to say." Ginny said, looking at the ground, letting her hand fall from his face.

"Surely you've felt it. There's something between us, you can't deny it." Draco said, looking still at her. "You can't just give up like that," he said, taking her hand in his.

"I know. But what about Cory?" Ginny asked, turning away from the blonde.

"You asked him to the dance and then you both are an item. I've watched you two together. He's always stiff, is he not?" Draco asked, touching her shoulder. Ginny jumped then relaxed. 'It is different. He was always tense and stiff, I just never noticed because…Draco had dumped me. He had broken me,' she thought as she turned to face him and took both his hands in hers.

"Draco, I asked him to the dance, he didn't ask me. You had dumped me for your old friends. I was heart-broken and I didn't know what to do. You're right, he was always tense. It didn't feel right but I didn't stop it because…" Ginny said, eyes glistening on the verge of tears.

"Ginny, don't cry." Draco said, pulling Ginny closer to him. "Because why?"

"Because I've fallen for you too, I guess." Ginny said, burying her head into his robe. He smiled at wrapped his arms around him. They stood there for a while until they heard a scream. Draco ran for the door and followed the screams with Ginny on his heels.

When Ginny finally caught up with him, he was standing in the door way of Gabriel's bedroom, mouth wide open. She looked over his shoulder and inside the room. Harry was lying on the floor, not moving at all. Gabriel was standing over Madeliene's body, yelling the Crucio curse again and again.

"Can't you see he's dead? He's not moving. STOP IT." Ginny screamed at him through tears. She pointed her wand at Gabriel but she couldn't speak. Words failed her as he threw a curse at her. She fell to the floor in pain, screaming to make it stop.

Draco pulled out his wand, but Gabriel was faster. "Crucio," he yelled. Draco fell to the floor and lay next to Ginny. He yelled Crucio again at Draco he turned his attention to Harry. He proceeded to take his necklace off of Harry. Ginny, clutching her stomach, steadied herself on the doorframe and slowly got up. She raised her wand and pointed it at Gabriel. Through tears, she screamed at him "Avada Kedavra". Draco raised his head and looked as Gabriel fell to the floor on top of Harry, dead. Ginny, realizing what she had done, fell to the floor on Draco, knocked out cold.

After a few minutes, Draco slowly got up and picked Ginny up. He walked inside the room and laid her on the bed. Turning around, he walked over and looked at Gabriel. He used his wand and lifted him up and set him off to the side. He bent over Harry and looked at the Gryffindor. Harry's expression of shock was still on his face and Draco closed his eyes and laid him back on the floor. He got the necklace from Gabriel's hand and put it back around Harry's neck.

"Draco, is he...really dead?" Ginny asked, sitting up on the bed. She swung her legs over, but Draco put up his hand, meaning for her to stop.

"Yes, Gin, he really is. Both of them. I'm going to take you to your room and you go lay down for a while. I need to floo Dumbledore." Draco said, walked over to the bed. He helped her off the high bed and offered her his hand. She looked at him then took it and let him lead her to her room.

They made their way down corridor and corridor, Draco leading Ginny along. They got to the door and Draco opened it, leading Ginny inside. He turned to leave but she didn't let go of his hand. He smiled at her, turning back to face her.

"Draco, please come back. Don't leave me here." Ginny said, looking up at him. He leaned in, as to kiss her but she turned away. He simply nodded.

"Of course, I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise," he said, turning to leave. She caught his hand, causing him to turn around. She got on her tiptoes and reached to kiss him on the check. He turned to the door and left, Draco Malfoy slightly blushing.

She watched him leave the room, a meek smile of her face.

* * *

Hey to all, review review! That's all I have to ask from you. Well I worked hard on this chapter and I need to know how it's presented. Please please tell me!

This might not be the best chapter written but I like it. If you don't think its emotional enough or you don't understand, IM me at Pet the Kiity or zerosmyhero123 . thanks guys. Review now.

HANNAH LOVES YOU…if you're a reviewer, that is.


End file.
